Outcast
by BlackDragon01
Summary: Draco was exiled from Dimensia a city from another realm and is now living in the dragon realm. He makes friends and they save the world from a great evil that was suppose to be vanquished and is now back. Please review and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Author's note: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters from Spyro the dragon, other than my OC's.**

**This is my first story and I hope it is a good story for all of you.**

**Anything in italic is someone thinking, flash back or a dream**

Chapter: 1 Meeting

"_The council hears by exile Draco from Dimensia City for being what he is, a cross-breed, from a Panther and a Dragon."[Ryuu Hyou (Panther Dragon)] Everyone around Draco started picking up a rock and anything hard or heavy and throwing them at Draco shouting "Exile!" Draco started running away while getting pelted by rocks and hard objects by the other panther villagers. When Draco was out of the city the people stopped and watched as Draco disappeared out of site. Draco kept running till he couldn't see the city anymore, but what Draco didn't notice was that a couple of the Panther warriors chased after him, when Draco stopped to rest, the panther warriors stopped and circled Draco without a sound and jumped him. They started beating him up when two of the warriors held Draco while the other one drew his words and cut a deep "X" shaped on his chest._

The next thing Draco remembered is waking up screaming at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Draco remembered that after the incident he jumped to another dimension called the Dragon Realms where Dimensia city used to be before Malefor attacked the city with his army of apes and other creatures, and the founder of the city Dimensia jumped the entire city to another dimension killing him in the process.

After Draco calmed down he noticed that he was drenched from head to toe in sweat. He had a nightmare of when the people of Dimensia found out that he was a hybrid and was exiled from Dimensia City (the place Draco was born, raised by no parents, and trained in being a Panther warrior and taught in the magic was such as dimensional travel, healing, etc) that he's been having ever since he left.

After Draco dried himself off, he put on his leather armor which was pretty thick to protect him from getting stabbed with a knife, it also covered the "X" scar on his chest, and then he put on his arm and shin guards. Draco also put on two black bandanas that he wears over his head and covering his mouth so you can only see his eyes. Next he puts on a dark cloak with the hood up to hide his wings (but Draco didn't really need the cloak because he could always hid his wings using the shadow element to put an illusion over them so no one could see them), he finally grabs a bag of arrows and a bow to go hunting, like he did every time he woke up when he needed food.

Before Draco walks out of the cave (that he made from using the Earth element that he learned from over time from his dragon DNA that he had) he used his powers over the earth element to move the bolder that he puts in front of the cave to keep anyone from discovering someone lived in it.

Well from the inside it looks like a giant bolder is blocking the entrance but from the outside it looked like the surface of the cliff was never touched.

After Draco left the cave he moved the bolder back into its original position. Draco fastened the bag of arrows, tightly to his back along with the bow.

Then he used his powers of morphing to turn into an actual Panther but with black wings and a tail blade.

After he was done transforming he speed off sniffing the air and ground for an animal he could eat. After sniffing a few times he picks up on four animals nearby and said to himself "I smell a buck, owl, sheep, and a . . . DRAGON!?"

"I'll go for the buck, but I'll try to stay away from the dragon" he said to himself.

Draco started sneaking through the bushes near the buck, trying not to make any noise to scar the buck away.

When Draco was a few feet away from the buck, ready to pounce, he failed to notice the dragon he smelled earlier on was watching the buck for a chance to pounce too.

By the time the dragon got closer, Draco pounced on the buck biting down on its neck and rolling around in the dirt. When Draco was on his back Draco snapped the buck's neck.

After snapping the buck's neck he transformed back to normal, and moved the buck off of him. The dragon gasped as it watched Draco transforms back to normal.

Hearing the gasp Draco quickly spun his head around to see the dragon he smelled earlier, he noticed the dragon was black.

The dragon had several silver horns (like Cynders') pointed strait, with a light violet under belly and wing membrane, the dragon also had a crystal shaped tail blade. The dragon had emerald green eyes that glimmered like the sun.

The black dragon was shaking from the fear of seeing Draco kill the buck violently and transform.

The dragon finally spoke up saying "Who and what are you?"

From the sound of the dragons voice Draco determined it was a female Dragoness.

After hearing the dragoness speak Draco thought, _"If she screams or tells anyone there's a monster in the forest, I'll be hunted down for sure."_

Draco ran off getting his bow and arrows (because they fell off during the rolling him and the buck were doing), but not before throwing the buck over his shoulder and ran off as fast as he could into the forest away from the black dragoness. Leaving her alone in the forest.

The dragoness named Crystal watched as the creature run off with the buck. _"Who and what was that creature?" _Crystal thought to herself_ "It had a cloak on as it ran off coming back with a bow and arrows."_

After sitting there for awhile, Crystal finally got up and headed back home to Alliria, deep in her own thoughts trying to figure out what it was. While she was thinking she heard someone call out her name.

"Crystal!!" another dragon shouted, the dragon was running towards Crystal till the dragon came to a skidding stop in front of her.

"H-hey S-Star" stuttered Crystal.

Star was a black dragon like Crystal but with two dull gray horns curved down, she had an aqua under belly and wings membrane. Star had shining-silver eyes that always looked like they pierced through the darkness.

Star was Crystals' best friend ever since she was born in Alliria.

"Jeez Crystal you look like you saw a monster or something."

"Not a monster but I did see some kind of creature kill a buck that I was hunting, it was wearing a cloak and had a bow and arrows, but what scared me the most was how it killed the buck." Crystal said shaking in the thought of the creature.

Star tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone and not a creature you saw?" Star inquired

"YES, I'm sure it was a creature, it was on all fours when it killed the buck not using the bow and arrows it had, and transformed and was on two legs like the cheetah warriors!" Crystal said shouting a little.

"OK, OK I believe you, so stop shouting," Star replied "Now come on, lets head back before your mother gets worried that you were gone for too long."

As the two dragoness' walked back tom Alliria, Crystal talked about the creature on her hunting trip. When the two Dragoness' stopped at a cave at the base of a mountain.

Crystal and Star looked around for anyone; no one was around.

Crystal and Star entered the cave, they walked deeper into the cave till they were standing on a small cliff overlooking Alliria.

Alliria was a forgotten city deep in the northern mountain range near Warfang City. The city itself was more than half the size of Warfang City, but just as beautiful as Warfang. In the center of Alliria was a huge dragon statue breathing a bright green flame that lit up the city with a glow. Black dragons occupied the city, roaming around the city doing their jobs and other varies things.

Crystal and Star made their way down the cliff; they walked to the main gate of the city.

The guards on duty saw the two dragoness' coming up the path and said 'good morning and hi' as they walked on by.

"Soooo, are you going to tell your mom what happened today?" Star said breaking the silence they had since they entered the cave.

"No, why?" Crystal replied, "Do you want my mom to keep me locked up in my house' till the creature is gone?"

"No, I was just wondering." Star replied with worried sound in her voice

When the two dragoness' stopped in front Crystals' house, they walked in and said good morning to Rose, Crystal's mother.

Rose was a black dragoness, with several red horns, her under belly and wing membrane was red too. Rosa had peddle like spines going down her neck to the tip of her tail which had a leaf tail blade on the end.

"Good morning Rose." Star said,

"Good morning mom." Crystal said disappointed,

"Oh, hello Star and good morning," Rose said "and Crystal how was your hunting trip this morning?"

"Not to good mom there was no dear or sheep around this morning, just birds." replied Crystal

"That's too bad Crystal, but how about I cook you up some cow instead of dear." Rose said a little disappointed.

Rose went to the kitchen and cooked up a meal for the two hungry dragoness'.

After the meal Crystal and Star decided to take a walk around the wall of the city and talk amongst themselves.

"Crystal what are you going to do about the creature?" Star said queasily.

"I'm going to go look for it tomorrow morning." She replied

"Wait, WHAT!?" Star shouted, thankfully no one was around to hear her shout

"I'm going to wake up early before anyone does and GO LOOK FOR IT," Crystal replied seriously "Why? Do you want to come along?"

Star sighed in response to the question "I'm going to have to go along to make sure you don't get into trouble like you always do."

"I do not always get into trouble!" Crystal replied complaining a little,

"Yes you do, now stop complaining." Star replied with anger in her voice.

After the talk the two of them prepared for tomorrow an went to bed to get up the next morning bright an early, before the sun and everyone else got up.

The next morning came and Crystal was standing on top of the cliff waiting for Star to show up.

After waiting ten minutes Star finally showed up.

"Jeez Star, what were you doing eating breakfast?!" Crystal said a little angry for having to wait for her.

"I was trying to get out of my house without waking my dad." Star replied.

"Alright, now that your hear let's get going already," Crystal said impatient.

After running away from the black dragoness Draco sat on a rock in his cave cutting up the buck he killed, with a large knife. After he was done, he put the large knife down in its sleeve and hung it on the wall of the cave, Draco sighed an sat back down on the rock and thought _"I got a strange feeling that something bad is about to happen."_

Strange enough Draco was right, the Dark Master was ordering some of his troops to go and attack Warfang!

**Review my story and please no flames!**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Creature

Chapter 2 Finding the Creature

It has been an hour since they left Alliria to go look for the creature.

Star and Crystal went back to where Crystal saw the creature.

"Okay, Crystal, is this where you saw it?" Star said looking down at the dried blood left by the buck.

"Yes, this is the place!" Crystal replied.

Star started sniffing the area, she found two scents one was a bird and the other she didn't know. Star knew that the unknown scent must be the creature Crystal talked about.

"Now which way did it go?" Star asked.

"It's that way." Crystal said pointing her talon north from their position.

"Alright, let's hurry up and look for your creature, so we can get back to Alliria." Star replied annoyed by how long the search could take.

Draco was restless; he was shaking and violently moving around in the pile of pillows he sleeps in.

He was having the same nightmare he always had every night.

Again Draco woke up screaming, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Draco was panting heavily, covered in sweat, asking himself,

"Why? Why is it the same dream… every night? What does it mean? What am I suppose to do?"

Draco was thinking hard about the dream. After awhile Draco got up to go cook breakfast."

After breakfast was done, Draco put on his armor, bandanas, cloak, bow and arrows; for extra precaution, Draco materialized two swords that he keeps in another dimension [because he has 27 swords. (Each with its own element)]

The swords that Draco materialized were a black and bright red sword covered from hilt to tip in the color representing the element it has. (Shadow and Fire) Draco tied the swords onto his back in a 'X' shape.

Draco left his cave to go on a walk to a waterfall a mile away from his cave.

When Draco got to the waterfall, he went to were the water was hitting a bolder, he took off his cloak, bow and arrows and swords; he laid them as close to the water's edge near the bolder. (In case he has to get to them quickly)

Draco then climbed the bolder, sat cross-legged on top of the bolder getting hit by the water. (You couldn't see him under the water) Draco slowed his breathing, closed his eyes and let his mind wander starting to meditating, trying to figure out the dream.

Crystal and Star were getting close to the creature's hiding place, because Star and Crystal could smell its scent all over the place.

"The creature scent is leading us into the mountains. It's not safe to go in there." Star said afraid, shaking as she said it.

"Look, I'm not heading back if that is what you suggesting, not until I know what it is," Crystal exclaimed "so either follow me and look for the creature or go back home!"

After Crystal said that they walked in silence into the mountain, till Star broke the silence "Do you get the feeling that we are being watched?"

"Yes," Crystal replied "But what is it that is watching us?"

Crystal and Star kept walking, on guard for anything that might attack them. They kept on walking till they came up to a clearing surrounded by cliffs and on the other side of the clearing in the path that went to the other side of the mountain.

They walked on through the clearing, when a large group of apes jumped them from the tops of the cliffs.

Draco had been meditating on the bolder for nearly two hours trying to figure out the answer to his dream. After failing to answer the dream, Draco let his mind wander the entire mountain range, not far off in the distance he could see a group of apes attacking dragoness'; one of them looked familiar to Draco, he couldn't see any other dragons around for miles to help them.

Draco eyes snapped open, getting off the bolder, drying himself off he started thinking "Should I help the dragoness'? If I do what will their reaction be?"

After pondering about the questions in his head, he came to a decision and said "I know I'm going to regret doing this!"

Draco pun his cloak and weapons back on, transforming into his animal form and ran as fast as he could towards the helpless dragoness'. Hoping it was not too late; knowing all too well what will happen if he was found. (He's afraid if someone found him they would hurt him just like the Panther warriors)

Crystal and Star were in a fighting stance with wings spread out all the way, in a crouched down to the ground, lips curled up growling, ready for the first of the apes to attack.

The apes surrounded them. One of the apes charged towards Star, with two large swords in hand, swinging down on her. Star sidestepped the ape, driving her tail blade into the ape's chest, killing it.

Two more apes lunged for Star, but Crystal stepped in and took them down with her ice breath, freezing the apes, letting them shatter upon hitting the ground.

Another ape snuck up on Star and in surprise to the dragoness swung its sword at her giving her a big gash on her front right shoulder.

Star screamed in agony from the gash she has on her shoulder. Crystal spun around from hearing her friends scream; she shot an ice bullet at the ape, hitting it in the chest killing it instantly.

While Crystal shot the ice bullet a large ape carrying a huge hammer with metal spikes on it swung it at Crystal, giving her small coin like holes on her chest, left side of her body, left shoulder, and breaking some ribs in the process. Crystal went flying into the side of the cliff, unconscious.

Star limped over to Crystal as fast as she could. Standing in front of her friend, to protect her. Star was tired and she knew it. She couldn't fight anymore. A lone ape carrying a large sword came up to the dragoness', raising the sword up over its head, preparing to kill them.

Star closed her eyes waiting for the ape to finish her. What Star didn't expect was a loud thud followed by a clang from the sword hitting the ground and growling. Star opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure with its teeth on the ape's throat, the ape underneath it, dead!

Star thinking "Is this the creature Crystal was talking about?" she looked at Crystal than back to the figure.

Draco was running on the rocky trail between the mountains, than out of nowhere Draco heard a scream that came from up ahead of him, but was way off in the distance.

After hear in the scream Draco got worried and mad at the same time, used the element of wind to vacuum up the air around him (no wind resistance), which made him run even faster than any animal or creature in the entire Dragon Realm. But Draco knew that when using the little trick he wouldn't be able to breath for (well… depending on how long he could hold his breath for), but he didn't care. Draco ran faster and faster, until he saw an open area up ahead. He stopped using his power, Draco saw an ape preparing to swing his sword down at the black dragoness (Star) protecting its unconscious friend.

Not thinking Draco lunged forward at the ape, biting down on it throat, making it drop its sword and drop dead on the ground with a loud thud.

After killing the ape Draco let out a 'roar' that made the apes and the dragoness cringe, putting their paws over their ears, to challenge the apes.

After the roar Draco turned around, told the dragoness not to move from that spot, so she wouldn't get hurt. The dragoness was confused by the words.

Draco turned back around to face the apes, he transformed back to normal, the dragoness was staring at him with her mouth open at the sight, and Draco unsheathed his both swords, took a fighting stance, growling at the apes.

All the apes, except one of the apes, growled back at him and lunged forward towards Draco, but Draco used the powers of the swords, he swung the swords releasing two waves of elements, one fire the other shadow. Burning most of the apes and making the others despair into thin air. The dragoness gasped at the display the creature shown.

Only one ape remained the leader of the group. Draco made the ape pissed by saying, "Are you going to stand there or go run off like the flee-bit-whelps you are?"

The apes growled and lunged forward swinging his swords wildly with an expression to kill.

Draco dogged and blocked the attacks with ease, when the ape brought the swords down on Draco head to kill him, Draco blocked it by crossing the swords like an 'x', the ape kicked Draco in the stomach, making Draco go flying back hitting the cliff wall. Draco was stunned for a second.

"I'm going to have to take you serious, aren't I?" Draco said.

Draco stood up, holding his swords out, closing his eyes concentrating on his swords. Both the ape and the dragoness were confused on what he was doing.

The swords in Draco hands started to glow bright, Draco suddenly opened his eyes, slamming the hilts of the swords together, the ape and the dragoness had to shield their eyes from the blinding light from the swords.

After a few seconds, they opened their eyes. They saw a big sword with a hilt of bright red and a black blade with a red line down the middle of it. The dragoness was amazed and confused at the same time wondering how both the swords combined to make one.

The ape jumped forward thinking it had the advantage, because Draco used two swords and now he only had one.

But the ape didn't know that powerful the sword had become now!

Draco swung the sword, releasing a wave of black flames. The ape's eyes went wide as he was engulfed in the flames, screaming in pain while burning to a pile of ash.

When the ape was being burn to a pile of ash. Draco separated the swords into his normal two swords, placed them into their sheaths and walked over to the dragoness calmly.

The Dragoness took a fighting stance when she saw Draco walk towards her.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Draco raising his hands and continued "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you."

The dragoness calmed down a bit but she was still cautious around Draco.

Draco walked up to the unconscious dragoness and looked at her, she seemed familiar.

Draco eyes widened when he remembered who the dragoness was, thinking "This is the dragoness that I saw in the forest!"

"Where's your village little one?" Draco said calmly

"A long way out, and don't call me little one, the name is Star!" she said annoyed

"Well Star, my name is Draco…" Draco bowed his head a little "Your village isn't close enough to get help from, so you both are coming to my place to get…uhh…"

"Crystal." Star said to Draco's-not-knowing Crystal's name.

"Okay Star, we need to get Crystal back to my place to get both of you healed up." Draco explained.

Draco than stood up, walked a few steps back and transformed back to his animal form.

"How do you do that?" Star asked curiously

"Tell you later. Now help me get Crystal onto my back?" Draco said.

Star helped get Crystal onto Draco back carefully. Star still did not trust Draco well because he was a stranger with a weird power and she did not know him to well.

Draco was running on the path, back the way he came with the wounded Crystal on his back and Star flying above him with some difficulty with the deep gash on her shoulder.

While they were running they did not see a shadowy figure standing on the cliff on the mountain side.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! **

Chapter 3: The Awakening

The figure watched as Draco and the two black dragons sprinted away from the area.

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a dark gray fox named Tiamat. Tiamat was standing on two legs like Draco, wearing armor of the apes that serve Malafor. She had black fur on her tips of her ears and tail, along with on her stomach.

After Draco left, Tiamat sprinted to her master to tell him of this creature that killed his apes.

Tiamat arrived at Malafor's fortress in a matter of hours.

"Master, the group of apes I had to keep watch of the mountain pass, is all dead" Tiamat said

"WHAT! How did this happen?" Malafor asked outraged

"This creature killed them to save two black dragons the apes were after" Tiamat said shaking in fear "He said to the dragons his name was Draco"

"Hmm… I want you to follow this Draco character and capture him along with the two dragons he was with. They could be useful" he commanded

"Yes my master" Tiamat replied

"Fail me and you will die!" Malafor said

Tiamat got up and walked out of the fortress, heading to the mountain pass to look for this Draco thinking "You are the one Malafor to die, not me" Tiamat was smiling at that thought.

* * *

Star was following Draco, till he stopped after five miles at a cliff wall. Curious to what Draco was stopping for, Star flew down to meet him. "Why are you stopping Draco?" she said.

"We're here, that's why!" Draco said calmly

"Were? I don't see anything but…" before Star finish, she was interrupted when Draco slammed his paw into the ground; a cave appeared from the cliff wall.

"You were saying" Draco said smiling under his bandana, even though she couldn't see it. Star mouth was hung open, surprised to see a hidden cave in a place like this.

"How did you do that?" Star asked

Ignoring the question, Draco moved inside the cave and placed Crystal on his bed (which is a pile of pillows in a carved dome in the floor of the cave).

Thinking the cave is dirty, because he lives alone in the middle of no ware. Star walked in and finds it is clean and organized. Draco was putting his bow and arrows on a place on the wall along with the two swords, with other things hanging on the wall. (I won't say what they are because it is a lot of stuff)

She could see Crystal lying in a dome like pit full of pillows. Star was thinking it was his bed, she saw a fire pit in the middle of the cave. There was a small room filled with meat from all kind of animals, Star also saw a table and pillows lying on the ground around it, in the corner of the cave. There were also chests in the other corner of the cave.

Star walked over and sat next to her friend, watching her with a worried look.

Draco walked over to one of the chests', opening it. Star saw him picking through the chest

He pulled out a small box and a bucket, Draco brought it over to Crystal and Star.

"Star, will you go fill this with some water," Draco asked

"Sure" Star replied

Star ran out of the cave to go fill the bucket, she did not like leaving her friend alone with Draco

Draco saw Star was gone; he put his hand over Crystal for a moment before it started glowing and the wound started to close.

Draco got the wound closed completely and nothing was left, not even a scar. But to make sure Star did not see that the wounds were gone, Draco opened the box and pulled out bandages and started wrapping it around Crystal, where the wounds use to be.

When Star came back with the bucket of water, Draco was done wrapping the bandages on Crystal now gone wounds.

Star walked over to Draco putting the bucket of water near him.

"You're done already!" Star said surprised at how fast he was in healing Crystals' wounds.

"Star, come here so I can look at that gash," Draco motivating Star to come closer to him

"No, No, I'm fine!" Star replied with a scared look

"Star, you don't want that to get infected now, do you!" Draco said sounding like some parent talking to their child.

"Fine!" Star said annoyed from him urging she so he can look at the gash "You sound like my farther," Draco laughed at that comment

Star moved over to Draco and sat next to him so he can look at the gash.

Draco took some of the medicine from the box, and rubbed it carefully onto the gash, making Star flinch from the pain of the wound. When Draco finished rubbing the medicine in, he took out another role of bandages and wrapped it around the gash.

"Thanks," Star said softly

"No problem" Draco replied "You should get some sleep Star, you look exhausted." Then Draco got up from where he was sitting, carrying the box and putting it back in the chest. Draco walked over to the table and sat on one of the pillows, laying his head on the table and falling asleep.

Star got up and walked over to Crystal, she looked at her friend, and she looked so peaceful while sleeping. Star lay down next to her friend; she slept with one eye open looking at Draco making sure he doesn't try anything funny.

* * *

Back at Alliria, Rose and Ryuu (Ryuu is Stars' farther, he looks like Star but with a hook like tail blade and spikes going down his back) went to the elders of Alliria to see if they can get a search party going, to look for Star and Crystal. They were gone all day and haven't come back at all, usually they come back by lunch but they haven't.

The elders accepted, they will start the search tomorrow morning, because there lies dangers at night time on the surface.

As Rose and Ryuu walked back together talking about where have they gone?

"Ryuu, where do you think they have gone? Could they be hurt? Or maybe even…" Rose said panicked

Ryuu grabbed Rose by the shoulders and started shaking her to snap her out of the panic state.

"Rose calm down, nothing happened to our daughters! They are not dead, they are fine. They're probably in a cave a ways off." Ryuu said trying to calm Rose down.

"Alright" Rose replied

After the 'little' worrying on Star and Crystal, both Rose and Ryuu walked to their homes.

The next morning Ryuu and Rose, along with sixteen other dragons, left to go look for Star and Crystal.

Some took to the air, while the others split up into groups and followed their sent trail.

They looked all day long till a group came back reporting they followed the sent trail and it led into the mountains.

But they knew they couldn't go on any further, because it was getting dark out so they headed back to Alliria.

* * *

While the search party was getting started.

Back in Draco cave Crystal came to, she was weak, hungry, and everything was a blur.

When Crystal could see where she was, she saw she was in a cave on a pile of pillows lying next to Star.

Crystal was scared of where see was and what happened to her after she was attacked.

Crystal nudged Star a couple of times to wake her up, and she did.

Star yawned and said "five more minutes' daddy," Star was going to fall back asleep

Crystal rolled her eyes; she poked her on the nose with one of her talons

"Oww" Star yelped, "That got her up" Crystal thought

"What do you want Crystal…Crystal!! Your awake, how do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere? Are …" Crystal put her paw over her friends' mouth and said "Yes star, I feel fine, actually, I feel great!"

Star was surprised that Crystal was up, she thought that hit was going to leave her asleep for a couple of days.

"But you were wounded badly! How can you feel fine?" Star replied pointed to the bandages

Crystal looked at her chest and saw all the bandages; she looked back at Star than back at the bandages and started to remove them.

"Crystal keep those on, you are still wounded!" Star said worried

Crystal ignored Star and continued to take off the bandages off. When she was finished taking them off she saw that there was no wound where she was hit.

Crystal looked up at Star who was wide eyed with her mouth open.

"H-how is there no wound? How are there no scars? Better question, how did it heal so fast?" Star said surprised

"Draco isn't a healer, so how did he do to Crystal?" Star thought

Star looked over to the table where Draco slept; to ask him why Crystal had no wounds, and discovered he wasn't there.

Crystal followed her gaze and said "Where are we?"

Star looked back at Crystal and explained how she got wounded, how the creature they were looking for saved them, and how we are in his home.

"So the creature brought me here, healed both of us up, and he's gone and you don't know where he is!?" Crystal exclaimed

Star nodded and was about to say something when another voice spoke up from behind them "I see both of you are up, oh and Crystal I presume, the name is Draco not 'the creature'! Okay"

Both Star and Crystal turn their heads towards the voice and saw Draco in his animal form carrying two rabbits and a sheep on his back.

"So, your that creature, Draco, that I saw in the forest, that killed the buck 'that I was going to kill'" exclaimed Crystal. She was staring at Draco trying to get a glimpse of his face; Witch was still covered up by the hood and bandanas.

Draco looked crystal in the eyes for a minute, than he dropped the rabbit and sheep on the ground near the entrance of the cave, he transformed back into his normal form and walked over to the wall, picking up the knife he cuts the animals with, and walked out of the cave, picking up the rabbit and the sheep in the process and left.

Crystal looked at Draco as he transformed and was standing on two legs, picked up the knife and left.

She looked back at Star for and explanation on how he does that, but all that Star said was "Draco said he tell us later, when we were both up. He didn't say anything else. I don't know what he is or where he came from."

Crystal and Star continued their conversation on Draco and what happened when the apes attacked; leaving out that Draco can use swords with elements.

Draco was outside sitting on a bolder skinning and preparing the meat for breakfast for both Star and Crystal, including himself

After he finished preparing the meat, he got a fire going, and started to cook the meat. Draco was thinking hard "What am I going to do with Star and Crystal? Should I bring them back to their village? Or should I let them stay, to get their strength back, then let them go on their own on their own? No, they got attacked once; it will happen again if they go alone! I'm going to have to take them there, myself. But what will happen if they see Star and Crystal with a stranger like me? Will they attack me? Or put me in a cell?"

While Draco was deep in thought he did not notice Star and Crystal exit the cave to see what smelt so good.

Star and Crystal were staring at Draco wondering what he was doing. Till Crystal spoke up "What'cha doing"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and finally noticed Star and Crystal staring at him.

"Uhh… I'm cooking breakfast for us," Draco said a little nervous, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhh… okay. When will it be done?" Crystal said unsure what to talk about.

Draco felt nervous and a little scared of them because he did not know what they would do, since he never seen anyone for a long time.

"Thanks," Crystal said softly

"What?" Draco replied

"I said thanks for saving me and Star." Crystal repeated

"Oh. Your welcome Crystal and Star" Draco said

"Looks like our food is done" he said, while taking off some of the sheep meat and giving it to Star and Crystal. Draco took off his the bandana over his face and put it on the ground next to him. He then took of one of the cooked rabbits and started to eat.

Star and Crystal still tried to get a glimpse at Draco face.

A couple of minutes of silence, other than the sound of them eating their meals. Star spoke up breaking the silence "So, Draco, what are you exactly?"

Draco stopped eating his meal, swallowing the meat in his mouth, before looking at the two dragons.

As Draco looked at the dragons with eyes of sorrow, thinking "should I tell them?" he sighed and told them "I'm an outcast" Draco lowered his head staring at the ground.

Star and Crystal looked at Draco with eyes of sadness. "What were you exiled for? If you don't mine telling," Star asked

Crystal nudged her elbow into Stars' side, saying "Star!" glaring daggers at her. Star hung her head in shame for asking the question.

Draco looked up and told them "It's alright Crystal. I don't mind telling," Draco removed his hood and the bandana one his head to reveal his face to be a panthers'.

Star and Crystal gasped at the sight of seeing his face for the first time. "I used to be a panther warrior" Draco said

"I was exiled for being what I am"

"For having black fur," Star asked curiously. Star noticed Crystal staring dagger at her again.

"No, all my people have black fur, I'm… Different…" Draco stared at the ground remembering how his people first found out about him, how there were scared and angry at him, and he didn't know. He felt sad and a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't say anymore" he said while wiping away the tear.

Crystal and Star felt sorry for Draco; to have to leave his home for being different. They knew what it felt like to have to leave there home for being different. The three of them sat there for what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes.

Crystal finally broke the silence between them, saying "You could always come live with us in Alliria" she was looking at Draco waiting for him to respond.

"I don't know. What if they do the things they did to me when I left my home? What if…" Draco said only to be cut off by Star

"It's alright; everyone in Alliria is an outcast, just like you. But for different reasons"

Draco pondered on question for awhile, till.

"Alright, I'll go with you back to your home," he said "I won't like it, but I'll try"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning" he said "Does that sound good to you guys?"

"Sure" They said together

"Before we do anything else, Star come here" Draco said

Star walked over to him and sat in front of him. Draco got up and removed the bandages on Stars' shoulder and put his hand over the gash.

Star and Crystal were wondering what Draco was doing.

After a minute Draco's' hand started to glow and mend the gash. Star and Crystal were amazed and wondering how he was doing it.

Draco removed his hand to reveal no gash, scars, no anything. It looked like there was no gash in the first place.

Both Star and Crystal was staring at Draco for a couple minutes

"What!? So I can heal people!" Draco said

"So, that's how Crystal has no scars on her, you healed her in a day" Star said

"No, I healed her in five minutes" he replied smiling

After their conversation, they went inside the cave to prepare for tomorrow morning.

Draco, Star and Crystal spent the day preparing to go to Alliria; it was already dark out and cold out when they finished. Star and Crystal were walking to the bed, while Draco was hanging up his armor and cloak.

Star and Crystal were talking about 'something'

Crystal finally asked "Umm… Draco… would you like to sleep in the bed…with us?" she asked blushing.

"It's only to keep us warm" Star said also blushing

Draco had his back to them the entire time they were talking to him.

"I don't know" Draco replied

"Please, it's freezing in here" Star replied "It's only for one night" she was looking at him who still had his back to them, with puppy dog eyes.

Even though Draco was turned around he could feel her staring at him

"Alright, just stop staring, it's creeping me out" Draco said, he finally turned around to face them; reviling the 'X' shape scar on his chest

They gasped at the sight of the scar and the tail blade (which they just noticed) Star and Crystal asked about the scar and the tail blade, but all that Draco said was "I was attacked by my own people after I was exiled." Draco never answered about the tail blade.

Draco looked at them and noticed that Crystal was still blushing "Are you sure you want me to sleep in the bed to keep you warm?"

Star nodded, but Crystal seemed shy of the subject. Draco knew what was on her mind, but he didn't want to say it.

Draco transformed to his animal form (he likes to sleep in his animal form, instead of his normal form) and walked over to them and lied in between Star and Crystal. Star fell asleep instantly from the warmth of Draco's fur.

But Crystal was nervous of what Draco might do.

Draco made sure Star was passed out before talking with Crystal.

"I know what's on your mind right now Crystal, and I'm not going to do anything," Draco said, Crystal was blushing even redder now and was going to say something when Draco cut her off "I'm just as nervous as you are, I haven't seen another soul in over five years"

Crystal felt better that he was not going to do anything to either Star or herself. She asked out of curiosity "How old are you anyway Draco?"

Draco was a little shocked at the question, "I'm fifteen" he replied

"Your fifteen, you look older than that" Crystal replied

"I know. It's has something to do with how I was born," Draco said rather softly, staring at Crystal in her eyes

Crystal saw the sadness and the loss in his eyes, after they stared at each other for awhile Draco broke the silence.

"So, how old are you?" he asked

"The same age as you, fifteen" Crystal replied

"Ok, enough talk, get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow." Draco said yawning

Draco laid his head down on the pillow and fell asleep; when Draco fell asleep, Crystal moved closer to Draco, putting her head on top of his and fell asleep.

The two didn't notice Star was listening in on their conversation. She felt happy that Crystal found a new friend that isn't a black dragon.

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains Tiamat was looking for the three of them.

Tiamat was thinking if she finds Draco an convinces him to join her in getting rid of Malafor for good, she will be free and can live with life the way she wants it, not by someone else controlling it.

She set up camp for the night, a mile from where she saw Draco, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Beta-Reader here! The-Kei-Man here and this was a pretty funny chapter, and I know some of you are thinking that Draco is gonna get some. Anyways, I fixed some of his little errors that he liked to make, but they have been fixed, hopefully.**

**Authors Notes: Next chapter will be up soon. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and review it! Or else you will die!**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Sorry for taking so long. Been having computer problems, hopefully there fixed and won't happen again.**

Chapter 4 Arrival

The next morning Draco woke up before dawn like he always does. Draco yawned and tried to get up but he couldn't. He could feel something on his head and back, he figured that Stars head was on his back and Crystals was on his head. Draco felt weird having someone sleeping on his head and back, he tried to move from underneath them without waking them and failed.

After failing to get out from underneath them, he laid their waiting for them to wake up. It was another hour till Star and Crystal started to stir.

Draco was about to say something till he heard Star said "that was the most confoundable sleep I ever had" "same hear" Crystal replied as they started to fall back asleep again.

"Glad you had a good sleep. Now do you don't mind! Can I get up now" said a voice from underneath Star and Crystal.

Both Dragons now awake looked down to find Draco lying their smiling

Star and Crystal shot up blushing "sorry Draco" Crystal apologized "Yah we didn't see you their" Star said

"It's alright, I don't mind" Draco replied, getting up and transforming back to his normal form

Star and Crystal were still blushing at the fact that they were laying on top of Draco the entire night.

"Alright, get ready it's almost time to leave" Draco said breaking the two dragoness' out of their thoughts.

Draco finished packing. The entire cave was empty. All that was left was a small chest, Star and Crystal wondered how Draco managed to put the things in the cave into the chest, except for some food and blankets. (What Star and Crystal doesn't know is that Draco put the things in the dimension with his swords, what in the chest is the pillows from the bed, knives, more food and medical kit)

Draco put his bow and arrows along with his fire sword in the other dimension. He put the shadow sword on his back, put on his bandanas along with the cloak. Draco turned back to his animal form, put on the bags with the food in it, along with the chest and Crystal got onto his back so he can carry her since she doesn't have all her strength back yet and Star carried the blankets.

"Alright, let's get going. Star since I don't know where Alliria is, your leading us their" Draco exclaimed

"Alright" Star replied

* * *

(At the very same moment)

Rose and Ryuu were on another search party looking for Star and Crystal, they knew where to look so they all headed to the mountain trail.

All the dragon's walked the trail keeping their eyes open for any danger.

The dragon's came to an opening and saw the damage done by someone or something (Draco)

All the dragon's scanned the area for any signs that Star and Crystal were not in this fight.

"I've got something over here" said one of the dragons

Ryuu and Rose walked over to the dragon

"What did you find?" Rose said

"Look" he said sadly

Rose and Ryuu looked down at a small pool of dried blood

Rose bent her neck down an sniffed the blood

Rose went wide eyed and started to cry

"NOOOO" she cried

Ryuu knew it was Crystal's blood but where was Star. There are ape weapons all over the place so they knew apes attacked them and might have taken them captive.

Ryuu was thinking otherwise and spoke up "If the apes took them why leave there weapons behind?" Ryuu asked

The dragons were thinking the same thing for a couple of minutes.

"I think we should head back. We can't do anything else, if there were captured, their out of our hands," said a female dragon breaking the silence

"Alright, Pact up were heading back" said Ryuu

Ryuu went over to Rose who was crying and told her they were heading back

Rose nodded her head in reply but Ryuu had to carry Rose back to Alliria. She was too devastated that her daughter was out there hurt or even dead, that she couldn't walk or fly back.

* * *

(At that moment)

Tiamat was back to searching for Draco

She was on the other side of the mountain in the forest looking for Draco. She searched the entire forest. She was about to head back to the mountain to search around it when a twig snapped. Tiamat instincts took over and she jumped into a nearby tree, she looked around the area for the creature that made the noise and found it. It was Draco with the dragons.

Tiamat saw Draco carrying bags and a chest along with one of the dragons, the other dragon was leading them somewhere. She followed them keeping far away so she wouldn't be spotted but close enough for her to hear what they were saying.

* * *

Draco, Crystal, and Star reached the mountain trail. Star and Crystal were shaking from the thought of being attacked again on the trail

"It's alright you two, I'll make sure nothing attacks you two ever again" Draco said trying to cheer them up, and it did. Star knows what Draco is capable of if any danger came along, but Crystal doesn't know what Draco is capable of, only that he can transform and that's it. Draco, Star and Crystal arrived where they were attacked. Crystal was a little worried about another attacked and how Draco would protect them.

Draco walked straight through the area and when he got to the other side he suddenly stopped an sniffed around

"What wrong Draco, something coming" Star said taking a fighting stance.

"No" Draco said in a calm voice smiling a bit "It looks like some people from your village was looking for you."

"Why would you say that" Crystal said confused

"Because dragons were here not so long ago, I say 20 or so were here" Draco replied

Draco started walking again with Star. After an hour went by they finally were out of the mountain trail and at the edge of the forest

Star told Draco to follow her and stay close. "It's going to take a few hours to reach Alliria "she said

"Alright lead the way," Draco said "Just don't get us lost" Draco smiled under his bandana

Crystal was giggling from the comment. Star was glaring dagger at both of them. _"Draco's not that bad once you get to know him better, he's kind a cute too"_ Crystal thought. She shook her head and continued her private conversation with herself _"What am I thinking, he's a panther not a dragon, were two different species"_

They continued their journey to Alliria in complete silence for hours.

"I think we should stop for awhile and eat something" Draco said breaking the silence

"No, no we should keep going. Besides I'm not hungry" replied Star. Then Stars stomach started growling.

Draco and Crystal stared at Star with a smile on their face.

"Alright made I'm a little hungry "Star said blushing from embarrassment

Draco walked to a clearing and laid Crystal on the ground, Star walked over to Crystal with sticks for the fire.

Draco transformed back to normal and took of the bags of food and the chest and put them near the blankets Star was carrying

Star put the sticks in a pile, while Crystal got some food from the bag and Star walking over to help Crystal. Draco looked if they were watching him and quickly took his paw and held it there for a second, when a flame was lit in his paw and dropped it on the sticks lighting them on fire instantly.

Crystal and Star turned around seeing the fire was lit and ready to cook the food, but Star and Crystal was staring at him surprised.

"How did you do that?" Crystal asked

"Do what?" Draco replied

"Start the fire so fast!" Crystal said

Draco picked up two rock and held them in his hands saying "I started the fire"

Crystal knew he was lying, _"he's hiding something?"_ she thought

Star knew he probably lit the fire with one of his swords. (But she was wrong)

Star brought Draco the meat, and he started cooking it, when it was finished they started to eat but no one talked while they ate.

* * *

Tiamat was watching Draco and the two dragons from the bushes farther away from them.

She was drooling from the smell of the food they were cooking "Man I'm hungry" she said to herself in a whisper.

* * *

After they finished eating, they put the fire out, gathered there things and headed out again.

While were walking to Alliria Crystal was wondering how Draco started the fire so fast. _"Star didn't seem surprised on how fast he got it lit. She knows something I don't. I'll have to ask her when we get to Alliria" _

"Star how far is Alliria now?" Draco asked

"Not far, we'll be there in about ten minutes" Star replied

Draco started to shake a little. He was nervous about meeting the villagers' in Alliria.

Crystal noticed Draco's shaking underneath her. "Don't worry Draco. Everything will be fine" she said trying to calm him down.

"I know" he replied "I'm just worried and nervous at the same time. Just thinking about meeting your village is nervous enough."

Crystal was thinking of a way to calm Draco down, when she thought of something she was about to do it when Star announced "Where here!"

Draco froze with fear and nervousness. Star walked into the cave in front of them, Draco gulped and headed in the cave following Star. Draco, Star and Crystal kept walking till they came to a cliff overlooking the city, Star and Crystal were happy to be home again, Draco was at aww at seeing the city, it was almost like an exact replica of Dimensia but it was smaller in comparison to Dimensia. Then he started to worry again in meeting the people.

Star nudged Draco's shoulder and said "Don't worry so much"

"Come on, everyone will like you. I'm sure" Crystal said

"Alright, Alright. But if they don't like me I'm gone. But you two can visit any time you want." Draco replied

"Follow me then" Star said heading down a path heading to a forest under the cliff than to the main gates of Alliria.

As the group was walking to the main gates, Draco noticed guards on top of the wall.

"Halt!" one of the guards said, gliding down with the other guard to meet them.

"Who are you and how did…" the guard said but was stopped when he noticed the two dragons "Star! Crystal! Is that you?"

"Yes it's us Crow" Crystal replied from Draco back

"So, who is this?" asked Crow growling at Draco

"Stop it Crow! He's our friend. He saved us" Star replied

"His names Draco" Crystal said

Crow just stared at Draco for let alone a minute. Studying him trying to determine why he would help them 'for what reason?'

"Take off the hood and show your face" Crow ordered

"I rather not" Draco replied finally speaking up

"Take it off no…" before Crow could finish Crystal spoke "Draco doesn't like showing his face to anyone not even me or Star have seen his face" Crystal said lying about that last part.

"Why not?" Crow asked Draco

"Because if anyone saw what I was they try to kill me like the last three times I went into a village. That's why I don't show my face anymore" Draco replied

"Alright" Crow said "Follow me, I'll take you to the Elders"

"Go and get Ryuu and Rose and bring them to the elders" Crow commanded the other guard

"Let's go" he said walking into the city. Draco, Star and Crystal followed Crow into the city.

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**See this. Click it and Review**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: New Home

**Chapter 5: New Home**

Crow along with Draco, Star and Crystal were walking down the streets of Alliria towards the Elders chamber in the temple to talk with them.

By the time they walked into the city everyone around them was happy to see Star and Crystal, but most of them were staring at Draco wondering who or what he was.

Upon arrival at the temple a crowd had formed wondering what was going on.

"Go inside and I'll keep the crowd from disturbing you and the elders." Said Crow.

"Alright" replied Draco, and so with that Draco, Star and Crystal went inside to see the elders.

When the door shut behind them someone yelled "STAR! CRYSTAL!"

After Star and Crystal heard someone call out their names the look to see Ryuu and Rose running to them.

Ryuu and Rose ran to hug their children. Ryuu hugged Star while Rose stopped and noticed Crystal on a strangers back "Who are you and why is my daughter on your back?" Rose asked pretty pissed off seeing her daughter being carried on a strangers' back.

"Mom, stop it, he helped me get here when I couldn't walk here myself" Crystal said trying to calm down her mother.

"I'm Draco…uh…"

"Rose"

"Rose. I saved both of them while I was hunting." Draco said while putting down Crystal and moving away from her so Rose could hug her daughter.

Rose hugged Crystal when she was off of Draco back. Rose turned to face Draco and said "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Yah thank you Draco" Ryuu said.

"Don't mention it" Draco said nervously.

After introductions Draco placed his bags in the corner where Star placed everything else and soon the door to the council chamber opened and the five of them went inside.

Upon entering the chamber of the elders, Crow entered the chamber, done with the 'crowd control'.

There were four elders; one was a black dragon with silver horns and talons with a dark red underbelly wing membrane eyes and red markings all over his body. He had a ball with spikes for a tail blade.

Another one was a black dragon with toxic green horns, talons, underbelly, wing membrane, and eyes. He had an arrow shaped tail blade and had a scar running down his left side of his face.

Another elder was a black and gray dragon. He had a gray body, horns and talons with black wings and underbelly. He had silver eyes and had a tail blade that looked like Draco's. (Cynders' tail blade)

The dragon next to him was a pure white dragoness with blue eyes and a sword shaped tail blade.

"Ah. I see you found your daughter Ryuu. Rose." Said the gray dragon.

"We didn't find them, Shade, someone else saved them" Rose said.

"And who might that be? Rose" said the white dragoness.

"That would be me" Draco said stepping forward to let the elders see him, "Names Draco"

The Elders were staring at Draco, "Well, Draco, might I ask why you saved these two?

What intentions did you have?" asked Shade.

"I only saved them because I don't like doing nothing, especially when I can do something about it" Draco answered.

Draco then went to tell the elders how he saved Star and Crystal, leaving out the parts of how he can control elements.

"Well I thing introductions are in order, I am Eclipse, a Fear dragon" Said the black and red dragon.

"I'm Toxin, a Poison dragon" said the black and green dragon.

"Since introductions aren't in order for me, I'm a Shadow dragon" Shade said.

"I'm Tempest, a Wind dragon" said the white dragoness.

"Draco if you don't mind me asking why did you willingly save a black dragon?" asked Tempest.

"Yah, I've never meet anyone willingly saving a black dragon" Toxin said.

"Why? What so bad about black dragons?" asked Draco.

The elders stared at Draco like he was an idiot, than at each other thinking if they should tell a stranger what's bad about black dragons.

"Well Draco, everyone knows that a black dragon is a servant of the Dark Master" Eclipse said.

"Are you?" Draco asked the elders.

"No we are not! Others assume all black dragons work for that Reached Scum just because they see that one black dragon, Cynder the Terror of the Sky" yelled Eclipse.

"Eclipse! Your temper please" Shade said.

"Sorry Shade" Eclipse apologized.

"I know how you feel." said Draco. Everyone looked towards Draco. Star and Crystal knew what he meant but everyone else didn't.

"People look at you once and they assume you are a freak, a monster. Just because you're different." Draco finished and stepped forward and transformed back into his bipedal form and pulled his hood and his bandanas off revealing his face.

Everyone in the room was awestruck at his transformation (well except for Star and Crystal)

"I was exiled from my home for being different. They believed I was a monster, running me out of my home when I was only 8 years old. They even sent worriers to try and kill me and almost did" Draco said on the verge of tears.

"I see you are just like us Draco" said Tempest "An outcast for being different, " Draco nodded his head.

"I think it's time to end this little meeting" Shade said.

"Shade with your permeation, can Draco stay here in Alliria?" Crystal asked.

"Hmmm, what do you think? Tempest, Eclipse, Toxin?"

"I think he should stay" Tempest said.

"Same here" Toxin said.

"Yes, he should stay" Eclipse said .

"Then it's settled. He is staying, but we don't have any rooms for him. So, he's going to have to stay at one of your homes for a while till we can build one." Shade said.

"He can stay at my home" Crystal said.

"We have a spare room he can have" Rose said.

"Then it's settled he's staying at your home Rose" Tempest exclaimed.

Before they left, Draco put his bandanas and hood back on, then grabbed his stuff and with that Draco, Star, Crystal, Ryuu and Rose left the chamber and headed to Roses home.

Walking on the streets of Alliria everyone was looking at Draco till they got to Roses home and went in. Draco was feeling uneasy with everyone looking at him. "I'll show you the spare room Draco" Rose said and led Draco to the room. The room had a bowl bed, a desk, a closet and a balcony overlooking the city.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here" Draco said.

"It's quite alright Draco" replied Rose "It's the least I can do for you saving my daughter."

After Rose said that she left, Draco unpacked some of his things like, his knife he put on the desk, his bow and arrows was hung up on one of the hooks on the wall along with two other cloaks, he put the chest with the medical supplies and blankets it in the closet and his fire sword leaning on the wall near his bed. After Draco was done putting his things away he went to bed.

The next morning Draco got up earlier than everyone else in the city out of a habit he did over the years in his cave.

Draco wanted to repay Rose and Crystal for letting him stay in their home. So he thought he would make them breakfast so Draco got his cutting knife, bow and arrows and his sword, putting on his bandanas and his cloak with the hood up and left the house without a sound, not to wake Rose or Crystal up.

Draco walked to the front gates and noticed Crow on the wall, Draco decided to 'surprise' Crow by sneaking up on him, and so he jumped up to the platform on the wall. (Note. The wall surrounding Alliria is the height of Warfangs' wall)

"Hi Crow" said Draco from behind Crow, making Crow jump and yell "Ahh! Don't do that Blaz… Oh it's you Draco; I thought you were one of my friends. He sneaks up on me and scares me when I'm on guard. What are you doing up so early anyways?" Craw asked.

"I was going to get breakfast for Rose and Crystal to thank them for letting me stay with them" Draco replied.

"Good luck with that" Crow said and with that he jumped off the wall and ran for the exit.

* * *

Tiamat arrived back at the castle "Master" She yelled running into the main chamber.

"What is it Tiamat. And where is Draco?" Malefor asked.

"Master I've found where Draco went with the two black Dragons and…and…" started Tiamat.

"And What! What did you find?" Malefor yelled angrily.

"And I've found an entire underground CITY full of black Dragon's!" Tiamat replied.

Malefor was shocked and said "Take some of the ape army and capture the black Dragon's and that city. It may be of some use. And don't forget to capture Draco" Malefor ordered.

"Yes Master" replied Tiamat. Tiamat did as she was ordered and took the army out to capture the city and its residents.

While marching the army into the woods Tiamat failed to notice a figure running in the direction of Warfang.

* * *

The figure turned out to be a cheetah warrior named Hunter.

Hunter ran nonstop to Warfang to warn the Guardians of the oncoming attack on Warfang. (But he doesn't know they are attacking Alliria)

Hunter ran as fast as he could run, it was a three day trip from the dark forest to Warfang but if Hunter ran fast enough he'd reach Warfang in six hours.

(Six hours later)

Hunter arrived at the gates of Warfang and hurried to the Guardians to tell them of the ape army.

When he arrived at the Pool of Visions Hunter was breathing heavily.

"Hunter are you are right?" Ignitus asked.

"I'm alright, I just ran for six hours from one of Malefor's old outposts" Hunter said, panting trying to catch his breath.

"So, what have you come to tell us Hunter" boomed Terrador.

Hunter took a deep breath and explained to them how he was traveling to Avalar by walking past the Dark Forest, then how he saw the ape army and how he ran a three day trip to Warfang in six hours.

"My goodness, why is there an ape army since Malefor is dead since a month ago?" said Volteer with his speedy tongue of his.

"Were going to have to send someone out there to stop them" exclaimed Cyril.

"Stop who" said two different voices at the same time behind the Guardians and Hunter. The Guardians turned around to find the voices belonging to Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro! Cynder! Thank the ancestors you're alive" Ignitus said.

"What happen to you?" Terrador asked.

"Well" Spyro began and told them how he defeated Malefor, using the last of his energy to put the planet back together and how Cynder said 'I Love You' which gave him the strength to lift Cynder and fly out of the core of the planet. Ending up on the other side of the world and making their way back to Warfang slowly.

The Guardians were shocked at what he just explained and surprised that Cynder confessed her love to Spyro, and they just noticed their tails were entwined with each other.

"Now, what about stopping who?" Asked Cynder.

"Oh, well there probable an ape army heading this way and we were going to stop them before they reach Warfang. But since you're here you could help us stop them." said Terrador.

"I don't know if we can help *yawn* today, were both tired from traveling" said Spyro.

"Alright we will leave tomorrow" said Volteer with his electric tongue as always.

With that said and done Volteer led Spyro and Cynder to a room to rest.

While Spyro and Cynder rest, the Guardians went back to discuss about what to do about the oncoming army.

* * *

Draco was tracking a herd of cows in a field in the middle of the forest west of Alliria.

Draco was in his animal form hiding in the tall grass sneaking up on one of the biggest cow of the entire heard, leaving his bow and arrows and a bag of herbs and spices on a tree branch at the edge of the field.

Draco stocked his pray till it dropped its guard or it was eating grass. The cow bent down and started to eat some grass, than Draco pounced on the cows back gripping it with his claws and biting into its neck holding on till the cow tired out. The cow was trying with all its might to get Draco off its back, but Draco held on tight Draco. After six minutes of holding on, the cow tired out and Draco broke the cows' neck with a quick clamp of his jaws. Ending its life quickly.

The cow fell over and Draco turned back to normal, dragging the cow to the end of the field to grab his bow and arrows and a bag of herbs and spices he gathered in the forest. Draco put the bow and arrows on his back and tied the bag of herbs on his waist, lifting the cow onto his shoulder and carried it back to Alliria.

When Draco returned to the cave, he assumed he would have thirty minutes or an hour tops to make breakfast for Rose and Crystal.

Draco walked into the cave and made his way down to Alliria and into the forest. Upon reaching the gate Crow flew down to meet him. Draco couldn't keep a smile off his face seeing Crows expression.

Crow was awestruck at seeing Draco carry a near ton cow on his shoulder like it was nothing.

"How can you carry a near ton cow like it's…its" Crow started but could finish.

"Nothing" Draco finished for him.

"Yes!" Crow said.

"That. My friend is left to be untold." Draco said.

"There is more than meets the eye with you isn't their?" Crow asked.

"Yes, yes there is" Draco replied. After that comment Crow just stared at Draco.

"You wouldn't happen to know a place where I could cut this thing up, would you?" Draco asked gesturing to the dead cow on his shoulder.

"Hmm. There's a butcher named Blood four blocks north of here." Crow replied "No pun included" Crow said quickly seeing Draco open his mouth to say something about the butcher's name. Draco said goodbye and left for the butcher shop.

Draco took the dead cow to Blood to see if he could use his shop to carve the cow.

After five minutes of walking Draco stood outside of the shop and took a deep breath and walked in to see a Black Dragon with a blood red underbelly, wing membrane and horns. He had a sickle like tail blade cutting up a sheep. He assumed it was Blood.

"Uh are you Blood by any chance?" Draco asked.

Blood stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Draco carrying a large cow "Yes. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, well my name is Draco and Crow said you could help me carve up this cow" Draco replied.

"Aww, yes the person who saved Star and Crystal" said Blood, "Oh, what did you want again?"

"Could you help me carve up this cow I got here" Draco repeated again.

"Sure, I'll help…uh Draco was it" Blood said.

"Yes and thank you" Draco replied.

Draco brought over the cow and he and Blood started to carve up the cow.

After finishing, Draco thanked Blood for the help and took the pieces of meat and headed back the Roses' house to cook breakfast.

When he reached the house, Draco walked in, not to make a noise to wake them up, and walked into the kitchen.

Draco started the breakfast by sucking out all the liquid in the plants with his Death element to make them dry and flaky, he next grinded them into a powder. Draco started the fire, putting a pan on it and putting a piece a meat into the pan, Draco put some of the powdered herbs and spices onto the meat to add flavor.

* * *

(Upstairs in Crystal's room)

Crystal woke up to the smell of cooking meat 'Moms' up pretty early today' Crystal thought.

Crystal got up off her and stretched, hearing popping sounds when she did. She walked downstairs to see what her mom was making. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see Draco cooking breakfast and not her mother.

She walked up to see Draco in his cloak cooking something. Draco was cooking some kind some kind of meat and it had some kind of powder on it.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked surprising Draco.

"Ahh!" Draco yelled. He looked down to see Crystal looking up at him. "Don't do that Crystal, and I'm making breakfast for you and Rose."

"What for?" Crystal asked.

"Well. To thank you for letting me stay here" Draco replied.

"You didn't need to do this you know" Crystal said.

"I know, I just felt like doing it" Draco replied.

"Why don't you go get Rose, so you two can eat? Okay" Draco asked.

"Okay" Crystal replied.

Crystal went upstairs to wake her mother. "Mom, get up breakfast is ready!" Crystal said partly screaming.

"Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up. Wait did you cook breakfast?" Rose asked.

"No, Draco did" Crystal replied, with that they went downstairs to see Draco putting the cooked meat on a table for Rose, Crystal and himself.

"What's this for Draco?" asked Rose.

"To thank you for letting me stay here, and before you say 'I didn't have to do this' I felt like doing it" Draco replied.

"Thank you for cooking us breakfast and your welcome" Rose said.

"Dig in" Draco said sitting down at the table. Rose and Crystal sat down with him and took a bite into their meal.

"Delicious" Rose and Crystal said at the same time. "What is in this?" Rose asked.

"Oh, some herbs and spices you can find in the forest, if you know where to look" Draco replied.

"Who taught you how to cook Draco?" Crystal asked out of curiosity.

Draco's expression turned to one that was happy to one that was depressed and sad, his ears pressed to the top of his head.

"My mother" Draco said in a sad tone,.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Rose.

"I just miss her, that's all" Draco replied.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"She died because of me" Draco replied, "She died when I was exiled. She broke a law that was meant to keep us safe."

"Sorry" Rose and Crystal said.

"It's okay it's not your fault" Draco said.

"What was the law?" Rose asked.

"I rather not talk about it" Draco replied.

"Okay. What about your father?" Rose asked.

"Don't know. He disappeared when I was three." Draco replied.

"Do you ever want to see him." Crystal asked.

"Sometimes. My mother did tell me he left to protect the city and us." Draco said.

After that was said Rose and Crystal decide to take Draco on a tour around Alliria for the day.

* * *

The next morning Cynder woke up to the sun in her eyes, she tried to block out the sun by using her wing. After a few minutes she gave up and lifted her head. Cynder looked next to her to find Spyro still sleeping. Cynder always felt peaceful when watching Spyro sleep. It made her forget what she did when she worked for Malefor all the years ago. Cynder decided to have some fun, so she licked Spyros' cheek and he started to form a smile on his face. Cynder giggled at this and liked his cheek again and Spyro stirred from his sleep.

"Good morning beautiful" Spyro said kissing Cynder "Good morning hansom" Cynder replied.

"We should get something to eat and go see the Guardians on the ape army problem" Spyro said.

Cynder just nodded and followed Spyro to the cafeteria and ordered some sheep and sat at a table an ate.

Half way through there breakfast a red and yellow dragon walked over. He had a red scales, and eyes with a flame like tail blade, and a yellow underbelly, horns and wings.

"Hi, I'm Flame" said the red dragon "Are you Spyro by any chance?"

"Yes I am" replied Spyro.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Flame asked.

"No, I don't mind" Spyro replied.

"So who might you be" Flame asked Cynder.

"I'm…I'm Cynder" Cynder replied.

"Cynder, as in the Terror of the Sky's" Flame asked.

Cynder lowered her head in shame "Yes" she replied.

"She was being controlled by Malefor for his own personal game, so don't blame her for what Malefor did" Spyro said while putting a wing over Cynder to try to cheer her up.

"Oh sorry. Well if Malefor did that to a good dragoness like yourself then I'm glad he's gone" Flame said. (A/N: Oh how he's so wrong)

When Cynder heard Flame said that, she smiled "Thank you Flame that means a lot to me" Cynder said.

"You're welcome" Flame replied.

After some more conversations about Spyro and Cynder's adventures. Spyro and Cynder left to see the Guardians.

When they arrived the saw Terrador talking to Volteer and Cyril.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would show up" said Volteer.

"Sorry Volteer, we were talking to our new friend Flame" replied Spyro.

"Alright. We have decided to send you and three others to stop the army" Terrador said.

"They should be here any second" Volteer exclaimed.

'Oka…" before Cynder could finish, the door to the chamber opened and a bright yellow dragonfly zipped in yelling Spyro's name.

"Spyro! Your back" Sparx said while hugging one of his horns.

"Sparx!" Spyro said.

"I missed you…you big lug" Sparx said "And thank you Cynder for looking after him." Sparx said while going over to Cynder and hugging one of her horns.

"So what's happening" Sparx asked.

"An army is coming" Cyril replied.

"Great, another army coming to destroy us. Just great" Sparx said with announce.

"As I was saying. We are sending you and three others to stop the oncoming army. We just have to wait till they get here" Terrador said.

As Terrador said that three dragons showed up. Spyro and Cynder saw the three dragons and immediately recognized one of the dragons, Flame. There was a Pink dragoness with blue eyes and yellow horns and wings and purple spikes and underbelly and a purple flame tail blade. The next one was a yellow dragon with blue eyes, underbelly, horns, and wing membrane; he had a light blue lightning bolt for a tail blade.

"You called for us masters" the yellow dragon asked.

"Yes. I would like you to go with these two hear and stop an oncoming army from attacking Warfang" Terrador replied.

"Okay" said the pink dragon.

"Before you leave, why don't you introduce yourselves" Cyril asked.

"I'm Ember" said the pink dragon.

"Hi, I'm Jolt" said the yellow dragon.

"I've already know you, but I'm Flame" said Flame.

"I'm Spyro" Spyro said.

"And I'm Cynder" Cynder said.

"Cynder!" Ember said with disgust, but Jolt said nothing, he looked calm as ever.

"Why is she here" Ember yelled "She nothing but a threat to us all."

Cynder lowered her head in shame hearing Ember's words. Ember kept going on how Cynder slaughtered dragons of all ages. Spyro was about to protect Cynder, but Jolt beat him to it by holding Embers mouth shut.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Jolt yelled making static jump from the walls, ceiling and even the air. When Jolt said that everyone in the room gave a gasped and a surprised look from everyone including Cynder.

"You judge Cynder right off because she was the 'Terror of the Sky's' but think of it this way 'why would she willingly show herself to everyone in Warfang, when she knows they hate her for all the things she did when "The Dark Master" was controlling her. I, for one, know what she did, but I also know she didn't do it willingly. I can tell she is a good dragoness by her heart just by looking at her" Jolt said.

After hearing Jolt say those things, Cynder had her mouth open in shock. 'Why would he defend me' Cynder thought.

Jolt let go of Embers mouth and she just huffed and looked away not saying anything else.

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Jolt Flame and Ember left Warfang and headed west to the mountains, to the ape army.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack and Surprise

**Chapter: 6 Attack and Surprise**

Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Flame, and Ember were flying to the mountain range west of Warfang.

Cynder flew next to Jolt and asked him a question. "Why did you stand up for me back at the temple?"

"Because I can see into people's hearts, to see what their intentions are, if they are good or not or what they would do next," Jolt replied. "It's a power I have no control of, but sometimes I can control it."

"So, you did it because you saw I was a good person" Cynder asked.

"No, I did it because I don't like people judging others from what they heard," Jolt replied. "And yes, I saw that you were a sweet and kind dragoness."

Cynder smiled feeling a whole lot better hearing those words come from Jolt.

The five flew till it turned into night; they reached the forest that surrounded the mountain range. They camped there for the night, for tomorrow they will head into the forest to find that ape army and stop it from ever reaching Warfang.

Spyro and Cynder slept in each other's embrace, Ember found this disgusting because she wanted Spyro to be her mate and to stop hanging around that tyrant Cynder; she slept near the fire while Flame on the other side and Jolt … well Jolt slept in a nearby tree. The others did ask him why he was going to sleep in a tree but his reply was 'I don't like sleeping in the ground. I like sleeping in high places.'

The next morning everyone was woken up by Jolt yelling "Breakfast is here."

Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame saw Jolt carrying four sheep. Jolt gave one to Spyro and Cynder to share, one for Ember and another one for Flame and the last was for him.

After they had finished breakfast the five of them walked into the forest to go look for the army.

* * *

Draco woke up to Crystal shaking him awake. All day yesterday, Rose and Crystal showed him around Alliria meeting different people and places.

"Draco get up!" Crystal yelled.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?" Draco asked.

"I was wondering if you can go hunting with me and Stark," Crystal replied moving one of her talons in circular motions on the stone floor.

"Sure, but what for?" Draco asked.

"I promised Star I'd teach her how to hunt. I was going to teach her today, and I wanted you to come along to help me" replied Crystal.

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do anyways. Just let me get ready." Draco said.

Crystal nodded and left to go wait down stairs with Star. A few minutes later and Draco came downstairs where his cloak, bandanas, his sword and his bow and arrows.

"Ready to go" Draco said.

"Yes" both Star and Crystal replied.

"Okay then." Draco said with Crystal and Star walking besides him.

When they got outside the cave Draco started led them to where he got the cow from the other day. Half way there Draco started to get this weird sensation that something bad was coming their way. Draco stopped instantly, Crystal and Star asked "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel that?" Draco asked.

"Feel what?" Crystal replied "I don't feel anything."

"Me neither" Star said.

"Quiet," Draco exclaimed, sitting down cross-legged in front of them closing his eyes.

Draco was concentrating on the surrounding area trying to find what was making him so uncomfortable.

"Draco what are you doing?" Crystal asked going over to touch his shoulder.

"Be quiet," Draco said. "And don't touch me when I'm meditating, it's dangerous." Crystal quickly brought her paw away from Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Star asked Draco, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"NO!" Draco yelled, but it was too late.

Star saw all his memories of his past. (Not the ones about what he is)

Draco on the other hand saw a glimpse of what was coming… an army of apes led by a dark gray fox. The he was brought back to his body and into his memories.

Crystal was worried about what Draco said about touching him while he was meditating 'whatever that was' she thought. So she tried to get Star away from Draco but right when she touched her she too saw Draco's memories.

Star and Crystal saw what Dracos' life was… a living nightmare. They saw the worst of his memories; they saw what happened to Draco when he was exiled.

_***Flashback ***_

_"The council hears by exile Draco from Dimensia City for being what he is, a _, from a Panther and a_." Everyone around Draco started picking up a rock and anything hard or heavy and throwing them at Draco shouting "Exile!" Draco started running away while getting pelted by rocks and hard objects by the other panther villagers. When Draco was out of the city the people stopped and watched as Draco disappeared out of site. _

_Draco kept running till he couldn't see the city anymore, but what Draco didn't notice was that a couple of the Panther warriors chased after him, when Draco stopped to rest, the panther warriors stopped and circled Draco without a sound and jumped him. They started beating him up when two of the warriors held Draco while the other one drew his words and cut a deep "X" shaped on his chest._

_Draco was unconscious in the middle of a forest in a puddle of his own blood with blood gushing out of the 'X' shaped gash on his chest._

"Where are we?" Crystal asked.

"I Don't Know?" Star replied.

"We're in my memories" said a voice from behind them.

Star and Crystal turned around to find Draco with a sad expression on his face.

"I told you not to touch me when I am meditating." Draco said.

"What did you mean by that? Where are we? And who is that?" Star asked.

"Yah" Crystal said.

"Fine" Draco sighed "The meditating technique I use makes me see things from far away in spirit form leaving my body behind. Now since my body doesn't have my spirit in it leaves my memories in it and when people touch my body when I'm meditating they can access my memories." Draco explained.

"Okay" Crystal and Star said at the same time sounding a bit confused.

"So, where are we and who is that?" asked Crystal.

"We are in my memories of when I was exiled from Dimensia and that is me when I was ten years old that you are seeing" Draco replied.

"That's you!" Crystal said.

"What's Dimensia?" asked Star.

"The city where I was born" Draco replied.

_They were interrupted by the sound of something coming. The three of them turned around to see a panther wearing white and black with a gold design fighting robes (They look like Japanese fighting robes) come out of the bushes._

_The panther walked over to Draco and kneeled over him with a worried expression._

"_Why?" the panther said. Star and Crystal heard the voice and it was a female voice._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" She said reaching over to pick up Draco and carry him away deeper into the forest. The seen shifted to a white background and appeared again to see the panther walk into a cave placing Draco on the ground and treating his wounds and then walked over to a wall and leaned against it. Waiting for Draco to wake up._

"Who is she?" Crystal asked looking at Draco.

"A close friend of mine… her name is Yuuki" Draco replied.

_The seen shifted again to a white background and back to see that Yuuki was asleep and Draco still unconscious and it was night time._

_They heard a groan come from Draco._

_Draco sat up holding his chest cause of the pain. He looked around and noticed he was in a cave; he looked around some more till he set his eyes a female panther leaning against a wall. Draco was surprised that someone would help him after he just got exiled. Then he took a closer look at the panther and was more surprised when it was his best friend Yuuki._

"_Why did you help me Yuuki?" he asked._

_Yuuki was brought out of her sleep hearing a voice. She opened her eyes to see Draco awake and looking at the ground._

"_Draco you're up." She said "I was so worried about you." _

"_Why? Why did you help me?" Draco asked again._

"_Why?" because you are my only friend I have in all of Dimensia and in this world" Yuuki replied. _

"_You know what they would do to you if see you with me" Draco said._

"_I know and I don't care. I…I love you" Yuuki said. _

_Draco was shocked at what Yuuki just said. But he knew what they would happen to her if he stayed. _

"_I'm sorry, I can't accept your love" Draco said in a sad tone. He didn't want to say that, even though he liked her too, he just could see her get hurt for something that was his fault._

"_Why not?" Yuuki said starting to cry._

"_Because I don't want to see my friends get killed or hurt because of me" Draco said getting up._

_Draco walked over to the mouth of the cave and leaned against the wall._

"_I need you to do something for me" Draco said._

"_What?" Yuuki said whipping away the tears._

"_I need you to get my things from my home along with the book my mom gave me under my bed." Draco asked._

"_Okay. But why?" Yuuki asked._

"_Just do it… please" Draco replied._

_Yuuki did what she was told and left to get his things. She returned two hours later with a bag filled with his armors and weapons along with a chest of his things and the book. _

_Draco took the bag and put on his leather shin and arm guards along with his chest armor and put the bag next to him and opened the chest and put on a black cloak. Hi put the bag into the chest._

"_Here" Yuuki said handing him a pair of black and white gantlets with a blue, gold, silver, black, white and gray crystal's on them._

"_What are these?" Draco asked._

"_There are my favorite pare of fighting gauntlets" Yuuki replied. _

"_But these are yours, I can't take them" Draco said handing them back._

"_No, keep them to remember me by" Yuuki said pushing them back into Draco's hands._

_Draco looked down at them and said with a smile on his face "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome" Yuuki said "Where will you go?" she asked. _

_Draco looked up at her and said "Home" opening the book he asked her to get._

_Yuuki had a confused look on her face "You can't go home, you're exiled" she said._

"_Not Dimensia" Draco said._

"_Then where?" Yuuki asked._

"_Remember when we were training to find our hidden powers and I failed" Draco asked. Yuuki nodded._

"_Well I didn't" Draco said as a white aura appeared around him. He vanished in a blink of an eye. Yuuki gasped seeing this._

"_You might recognize this. It's called Jumping" Draco said appearing out of nowhere. Yuuki yelled in surprise when he appeared and instantly knew what 'home' he was talking about. The Dragon Realm._

"_You have the saviors' power" Yuuki asked surprised._

"_Yes and a whole lot more than that" Draco replied._

"_I guess I'll see you around" Draco said "I hope" Yuuki thought._

"_Bye Draco" Yuuki said giving him a hug._

"_Bye Yuuki" Draco said giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his things and jumped to the Dragon Realm._

_***Flashback ends***_

The next thing Draco, Crystal and Star saw was that they were in the forest again, but the sun was going down.

"We have to get back to Alliria and fast" Draco said.

"Why?" Star asked.

"Before you touched me I had a glimpse of what was making me uneasy… I saw an army coming" Draco replied.

"WHAT!" Crystal and Star shouted at the same time.

"We have to have to get back now" Draco said running off towards Alliria with Star and Crystal close behind.

"Hay Draco why not just jump us to Alliria?" Crystal asked.

"Because it uses a lot of energy to jump more than one person at a time, and I'm going to need that energy for the battle." Draco replied.

"Oh" Crystal said.

The three of them were just above the cave to Alliria; they stopped just at the edge of the cliff to see an army of apes waiting to attack, led by a dark gray fox.

"Oh shit" Draco exclaimed.

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Flame and Ember were currently in the middle of the forest searching for the army.

The five of them have been searching for the army all day and have almost reached the mountain, but they still can't find the army, the sun was setting and they were tired and hungry. They stopped the night and set up camp, ate and were starting to fall asleep till they heard a distant sound of someone yelling "WHAT!"

This caused everyone to wake up instantly, except for Jolt who just fell out of the tree he was sleeping in.

"Oww. What was that?" Jolt groaned from his place on the ground.

"I don't know, it sounded like someone yelling 'what'" Flame replied.

"It sounded close" Spyro said.

"Let's go see who it is" Cynder said.

With that said the five of them ran into the direction of the scream.

When they were getting close they heard someone running towards them.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Ember asked.

"No. What?" Flame replied.

"Sounds like someone or something running" Jolt said.

Then out of nowhere a black figure jumped out and ran in front of them, not bothering to stop, or just didn't see them. Then two more figures jumped out of the bushes going after the first, what they did notice was that the two figures were black dragons.

"What was that?" Flame asked.

"I don't know, but two of them were dragons" Spyro replied.

"We should follow them" Cynder suggested.

"Oh yah. Follow the three people who didn't bother to stop and say hi" said Flame in a sarcastic tone. When he looked at them, they were gone. He turned around to see Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, and Ember running after the three figures.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Flame called out running after them.

The five of them followed the three figures through the forest staying fart behind, not to be seen. They followed the two dragons and the… well the creature to a cliff. They heard one of the three say "Oh shit."

* * *

Draco, Crystal, and Star were looking at the army that blocked the cave leading into Alliria, to warn them of the army at their doorsteps.

"How are we going to warn everyone about the army before they attack?" asked Star.

"I don't know" replied Crystal "What about you Draco. Got any ideas?" she looked at

Draco but saw that he was deep in thought. Draco was thinking of ideas that involve not showing his power's but came up with none. There was only one way and one way only, for him to use his shadow element to phase through the roof of Alliria. But that would get him questions he doesn't want to answer.

Draco thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bushes behind them rustle. Draco immediately used one of his powers to feel five small life's of people (I'll explain later) behind them. Draco thinking they were apes making sure they had the element of surprise before attacking. "If I attack, the army will surly attack Alliria then the citizens will surely be killed" Draco thought.

"Ah screw it" Draco exclaimed and quickly grabbed Star and Crystal, earning yelps from them both, and concentrating on phasing through the ground under his feet using his shadow element.

"What are you doing?" Crystal yelped. The only thing Draco said was "Don't move."

Then without warning they sank into the ground.

"What's happening?" asked Star only seeing darkness.

"I don't know" replied Crystal seeing the same thing.

The next thing they knew was they were falling from the roof of the dome around Alliria.

Star and Crystal both started screaming "I'm going to die!" over and over again till when they were reaching the ground Draco landed on his feet. The impact from the landing made a huge dust cloud, in the middle of the plaza. The surrounding dragons came to see what had happened.

The people of Alliria walked towards the dust cloud to see what happened. The dust started to clear and what they saw was a huge crater with someone in it. That someone turned out to be Draco carrying Star and Crystal.

Draco collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily. Draco placed both dragons down. The both of them turned around and were worried about Draco.

"Are you alright Draco?" Crystal asked.

Draco just nodded still breathing heavily.

"What was that? What did you do?" Star asked.

Draco just stared at Star for a couple of minutes and opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him.

"What is going on here?" the voice asked. Draco gave a mental sigh of relief of not having to explain to both of them about his 'special' powers.

Everyone turned around to find one of the Elders, Shade.

"We have a problem Shade" Draco said finally talking.

"Oh. And what might this problem be Draco" asked Shade staring at Draco in a 'curious way.'

"Uh… we have an army outside the cave as we speak" Draco replied almost scared at what Shades reaction will be.

"WHAT!" Shade yelled.

"We need to prepare ourselves for a fight" Draco said standing up.

"Alright" Shade said and turned around at the crowd that wanted to see what was going on "Citizens of Alliria we have a situation on our hand. We have an army outside the cave." The citizens gasped and started to worry. "I need all women, children, and elderly that can't fight" Shade started again "Moved to the far side of Alliria. I need all the people that can fight to stay." Shade said watching the women and children along with the ones that can't fight leave. And the ones that could fight went to the armory to get armor to wear.

Shade turned to look at Draco and asked "How did they find us?"

"I don't know?" Draco replied.

Shade looked deeply into his eye to see if he was lying and found nothing. "Okay. I want you to take Star and Crystal to their parents."

"Alright Shade" Draco replied.

Draco did what he was told and took Star and Crystal to their parents. On the way Star and Crystal hadn't stopped asking him questions on what he did.

"How did you do that?" Star asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked trying to avoid the subject.

"You know well what I mean. You… we were just on a cliff a minute ago and then were falling in the middle of Alliria." Crystal said angrily.

"Was that jumping?" Star asked.

"That wasn't jumping, because if it was you would have been on the ground instead of the air. Plus you wouldn't have seen any darkness" Draco replied.

"So what was it?" Crystal asked calming down a bit.

"I rather not say" Draco replied.

"What! Why not?" Crystal asked even angrier than before.

"It was the shadow element wasn't it?" Star said suddenly.

Draco stopped and looked at Star with wide eyed and said "Uh" rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm right aren't I" said Star eyeing Draco.

"What? How can you use a dragons' element?" asked Crystal eyeing Draco too. Draco felt unconvertible from the stares both Star and Crystal gave him. Draco looked up behind them to see Ryuu and Rose looking for their children.

"Rose! Ryuu! Over here" Draco called out to get their attention.

When Rose and Ryuu came over, both Star and Crystal stopped staring at him and went to give them a hug.

"Rose, Ryuu take Star and Crystal away from here now" Draco said walking away.

"Wait. You haven't answered my question yet" Crystal yelled to Draco.

Draco turned around to say something, but didn't get the chance to when someone yelled "INCOMING!"

Draco turned around just in time to see a giant bolder coming right at him.

Time seemed to slow down for Draco as the bolder came closer and closer to him. Draco looked around to see elderly and young dragons including Star and Crystal. "If that bolder hits', people will get hurt or ever worse" Draco thought.

Without even thinking Draco threw up his hands and the bolder impacted with his hands making him slide back a few feet before stopping with the bolder over his head.

Everyone that was around gasped at what he did. Draco dropped the bolder down next to him and hesitated when he turned around to see Rose, Ryuu, Star, and Crystal staring at him with open mouths.

"Uh" Draco said then took off running towards the front gates, leaving everyone behind with awing looks.

Draco ran to the gates and jumped up on the wall over the gates to see Crow giving orders to a group of dragons.

"Apes got a catapult somewhere in the forest" Crow said turning to Draco.

"I know a bolder landed near where I dropped off Star and Crystal with their parents" Draco said.

"So what's the situation" Draco asked.

"Well as you know some apes snuck in and built a catapult somewhere in the forest along with a small part of their army." Crow said.

Draco looked at the forest to see if he could 'guess' where the catapult was. Then he saw it a bolder being launched from a tree line a few meters away.

"Incoming" Draco said calmly.

Crow turned to look at what Draco was looking at, to see another bolder heading right at them.

Crow was going to yell 'incoming' but never had the chance as Draco pushed him away and raised his hands and caught the bolder, digging his hands into it and spinning around with the bolder, throwing it back where it came. The next thing herd was the sound of rock twisting and breaking metal.

Crow was shocked at what Draco did his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Get over it" Draco said suddenly snapping Crow out of his trance. Crow was about to say something till Draco said "Their coming."

Crow forgot what he was going to say and yelled "Get ready" soon after the order was given the apes ran out of the forest and charged the gates.

Draco drawn out his fire sword he keeps with him at all times and made his shadow sword appear in his other hand. Draco waited for the order to attack. Draco and the other black dragons waited and watched as the apes got closer and closer, then they heard it

"ATTACK!" someone ordered.

The black dragons leaped off the wall flying at the apes leaving a few behind to defend it, and then Draco jumped off the wall landing on the ground and charged the apes. Clashing with the first ape he ran into.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger. Next chapter will be out in a week or two.**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret's Out

**Sorry for taking so long but my computer got a really bad virus and it took a couple of days to get rid of it.**

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets' Out

Crystal saw Draco leave after catching the bolder with his bare hands. Her, Star, Ryuu and Rose's minds were racing with questions on 'how Draco caught it? And who and what is Draco really?'

Crystal, Star, Ryuu, and Rose were brought out of their trance when they heard the sound of metal being crushed and twisted and then the sound of the battle beginning.

"How did he…do that?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know" replied both Star and Crystal "We've been trying to ask how he does the things he does, but he's been avoiding them every time we ask" Star said.

"What can he be hiding?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out" Crystal said and took off running towards the front gates.

"Crystal wait it's too dangerous" Rose yelled running after her. Star and Ryuu looked at each other and shrugged and ran after them.

* * *

(Outside on the cliff)

"What happened? Where did you go?" Ember asked.

"I don't know?" Flame replied.

"It's like it phased through the ground" Jolt said.

Since Jolt, Flame and Ember didn't know what the shadow element was Spyro and Cynder had a worried look on their face.

Spyro turned to Cynder and asked "Was that what I think it was."

Cynder nodded and said "Yes, that was indeed the shadow element, but the question is was it the two legged creature or the dragons?"

Spyro and Cynder walked to the edge and just like the creature they both said "Oh shit" then the others joined them in looking down at the hundreds of apes.

"Well we found the army but why are they here? Warfang is in the opposite direction" Flame asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care" Jolt replied

"We still have to take them out" Spyro said.

"So what do we do?" asked Flame.

"Let me think" Spyro said.

"Okay… Flame and Ember circle around and attack from the left side while Jolt attacks the rear and me and Cynder attack the right" Spyro said.

They nodded and went to do what they were asked. When there were in position Spyro blasted an ape with his fire breath as a signal to attack. Flame and Ember released a torrent of flames at the apes killing ten apes and started slashing and biting the apes. Jolt shot electricity at some of the apes stunning them and then pouncing on them slitting their throats with his tail blade.

Spyro and Cynder released their element after element killing nearly a quarter of the army.

"Watch your backs out there." Cynder called over the battle.

The battle outside was turning for the best for their sake. Even though they didn't know that more than half of the army was inside the cave.

* * *

Tiamat was on the cliff overlooking the attack on Alliria. The catapults were destroyed and the element of surprise was gone when she saw them getting ready for a battle, someone tipped them of the attack.

"General…General" someone called from the cave. Tiamat turned around and the ape came running out of the shadows.

"There are dragons outside attacking our remaining forces" said the ape.

"WHAT!" Tiamat exclaimed running into the cave and going outside to stop the dragons.

* * *

Draco locked blades with another ape. Draco stabbed the ape with one of his swords and spun around and threw the ape at another, killing both apes. Draco looked around him seeing the black dragons put up a good fight, seeing them stab the apes with their tail blades, or using there elements. But it wasn't good enough. A lot of dragons were on the ground dead or dying. Draco felt horrible seeing dragons dead in the ground. Dragons were always a creature of mystery to Draco even though he was part dragon he never really under stood them. Even in Dimensia his mother always told him stories of dragons, his mother liked dragons and his name Draco which meant dragon.

Draco sighed and swung his sword upward on his right side not bothering to look. There was a thud and Draco looked down to see an ape cut in half with a large pool of blood around it.

Draco heard someone call "I need help over here." Draco held his swords backwards and ran to the dragon calling out for help, taking out any ape that stood in his ways.

When he reached the dragon calling out for help, it turned out to be Crow laying on the ground with seven apes holding him down trying to kill him.

"I can't kill them all without using my elements" Draco thought, but hesitated when trying to save Crow then thought "If I can save the dragons, then I don't care if they see my powers."

"Crow stay down" Draco called swinging his shadow sword and releasing a wave of shadow, slicing through the apes leaving the bottom halves standing than falling over a couple second later.

Crow looked over to see a blast of shadow coming right at him. Crow kept down like the voice told him to. He could feel the weight of the apes on top of him disappear from his back.

He looked up to see all the apes that were holding him down missing the top half of their bodies.

"Thank you…" Crow started and turned around to thank the dragon that saved him but found…"Draco!"

"Thank me later. We got a battle to win" Draco said slashing another ape.

"Right" Crow said and started to attack once again. The next thing Draco knew was that he felt an enormous amount of pain on his back, Draco yelled out in pain "AHHHH!" and was cut on the back badly with blood coming out of the wound. Draco turned around to find the source of what caused him the pain, a large ape holding a metal handle with a black crystal that was glowing and sending out a dark purple electrical energy that looked like a whip.

"Oh boy" Draco said in a scared tone.

* * *

Crystal was almost up on the wall with Rose, Ryuu and Star following her up the ramparts leading up to the wall. When Crystal reached to top with Rose, Ryuu and Star close behind; she saw the gruesome battle taking place outside the city.

"Crystal, what were you thinking" Rose asked a little angry at Crystal.

"I want to know what Draco is and how he can use a dragons' element." Crystal replied.

"I know, we all want to know. But it's too dangerous" Rose said.

"I kind of knew Draco could use Fire and Shadow elements" Star said finally spiking up.

Rose, Ryuu and Crystal looked at Star and said at the same time "What!"

"I knew he could use two elements ever since he saved us, but I thought it was just his swords making the elements" Star said.

"You knew this but didn't say anything about it" Crystal said.

"I didn't say anything because I thought his swords were the ones making the elements, but ever since he used shadow without the sword to get us back to Alliria, I've been getting suspicious" Star said.

"Okay now I want to know what Draco is right this second." Rose said.

"Me too" Ryuu said.

Crystal looked at the battle 'Where are you Draco?' Crystal thought.

The next thing the group heard was a yell of pain that could be heard over the battle. Crystal knew whose voice was heard.

"Draco!" Crystal yelled and took off flying to where she heard the scream. Rose told Crystal to stop but she didn't listen "not again" Rose said and took off after her along with Ryuu and Star, but Crystal was too far and too fast for them to catch up with her.

She found Draco on one knee and a large ape with some sort of whip. She knew what the ape would do next so Crystal flew straight at the ape.

The ape was raising the whip to strike at Draco again but the ape never got to when Crystal flew right into the apes head and started to bit and scratch the apes face.

The ape yelled in pain and tried to get her off till the ape grabbed Crystal and threw her to the ground hard, earning a yelp from Crystal when she hit the ground.

* * *

Draco was in pain kneeling on one knee waiting and thinking how to dodge and defeat the ape. The ape started to raise the whip for the next attack, then out of nowhere Crystal came and started biting and scratching at the apes face. The ape yelled of in pain and tried franticly to get her off. After a couple minutes the ape was able to grab Crystal and threw her to the ground. Crystal yelped when she hit and the ape raised it foot to stomp on her to try and kill her.

Draco saw this and got mad and put together his swords creating a black blade with a red line running down the middle of the blade, and unleashed a wave of black fire at the ape setting the ape on fire, the ape screamed out in pain and Draco stood up and rain his sword through the apes chest killing it instantly.

Crystal was wide eyed at what Draco did, releasing a torrent of black fire at the ape "He's not normal" Crystal thought.

"You alright" Draco asked turning towards her.

"Yah, I'm alright" Crystal replied getting up a bit shaky.

Up in the air Rose and Ryuu was in awe at what Draco did, well except for Star. They flew down to meet them since the area Draco was in didn't have that many around.

"Why are you all here?" Draco asked.

"We are here to ask you why you are able to use a dragons' element" Rose asked.

"You couldn't wait after the battle" Draco said.

"NO!" they all said.

"So are you going to tell us or not" Ryuu said

"I rather not" Draco said sadly.

"Why not" Star asked

Draco couldn't take the pressure and yelled "Because it's the reason why I was exiled"

Rose, Ryuu, Crystal and Star felt bad about themselves for pestering how Draco could use dragon elements and they felt sorry for Draco.

"We're sorry Draco" Crystal apologized.

Draco sighed and said "It's alright you didn't know"

"There retreating" someone yelled.

The five of them see the apes running towards the forest "that wasn't so hard" Crow said walking up to the group "I thought you said Star and Crystal were safe. Why are they here?" Crow asked looking at Draco.

"There here to ask me a question that couldn't wait till after the battle" Draco replied staring at Star, Crystal, Rose, and Ryuu.

Crow nodded "Just make sure you protect them" he said.

Draco looked at the forest and said "that was a little too easy."

"What do yo…" Crystal started when an arrow came flying out of the forest and struck her in the chest, Crystal fell to the ground in pain.

"CRYSTAL!" everyone shouted and ran up to her.

Draco and Rose kneeled next to crystal "Crystal! Crystal can you hear me?" Rose yelled, Crystal lifted her head up to look at Draco. Behind the group apes started to come out holding bows and arrows and more large apes carrying energy whips, they were preparing to fire, but no one noticed because they were too happy the apes 'retreated'.

"Draco" Crystal said weakly.

"Crystal don't speak, just lie still" Draco said on the brink of tears. "You're g-going to be alright" he said.

Draco pulled out the arrow and placed his hand over the wound to heal it. Everyone around Draco watched as his hand started to glow but the wound didn't heal.

"Draco" Crystal said even weaker "I'm happy you were my…friend"

Crystal said slowly at the last word and her head fell to the ground and her eyes closed. Crystal was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Rose screamed putting her head to Crystal's lifeless body. Draco on the other hand had his head down looking at the ground and his eyes closed crying, his hand clenching the arrow till it snapped under the pressure of Dracos grip.

"FIRE!" the ape commander yelled.

All the dragons looked to the forest to see apes firing arrows and a wall of arrows heading right at them. Every single dragon closed their eyes and put up there wings to protect themselves.

They waited and waited for the arrows to hit but it never came. They all looked to see what happened, what they saw shocked them, all the arrows were floating in the air a few inches away from them. Ryuu, Star, and Crow were wondering how this was happening till Star looked at Draco to see him glowing with a black and blue aura around him.

"Draco are you alright?" Star asked. As soon as Star said that the others looked at him to see the same thing, from looking at Draco they felt scared and worried at the same time.

Draco stood up with his eyes still closed and the tears were now gone and Draco walked over to the wall of arrows. Star, Ryuu, Crow and even Rose wondered what he was going to do.

Draco raised his hand and all the arrows turned towards the apes. Everyone gasped, that it was Draco that stopped the arrows and was making them float in the air.

Draco finally opened his eyes to find that his left eye was a dragons' eye and it was glowing black with a red slit iris down the middle. (I'll explain later) Draco looked at Star, Ryuu, Rose and Crow to find them gasping at the site of left eye.

Draco turned his attention back to the apes that seem to cower away from the site of him. Draco then brought his hand back and forced it forward like he was pushing something out of the way. The arrows than took off like a bullet towards the ape army. A lot of the apes were able to get behind a tree to save themselves, but the ones that didn't make it were skewered by the hundreds of arrows flying at them.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING CRYSTAL!" Draco yelled in rage.

Other dragons around started to stare at Draco seeing him glow and have a very pissed off expression.

Everyone saw two swords appear out of nowhere in Draco's hands; one was a pure blood red blade while the other was a soft light blue blade. Draco slammed the hilts of the swords together and Dracos' body was covered with in shadows, no one could see him except for the darkness of the shadows that surround him.

The shadows started to disappear and when they were gone, everyone gasped at what they saw. Draco didn't have his cloak or bandanas on, so everyone could see him, but what made everyone gasped was that he was carrying a large scythe with a light blue blade and a black handle on his shoulders; they also saw what looked like wings made a shadow on his back.

The apes seemed terrified from the dragon's point of view. They kept walking back as Draco walked forward.

One of the apes carrying a bow shot an arrow at Draco, only to have it caught mere centimeters away from his face and having it broke with the same hand.

An ape swung his whip at Draco who disappeared before it even hit him. Everyone was looking for Draco including the dragon's till the ape cried out in pain and dropped to the ground dead with Draco standing over the corpse with the scythe in its back.

"Don't just stand there you fools" said the ape commander "Kill him, he's just one creature."

All the apes got confident and attacked Draco all at once. Draco smiled and started spinning his scythe in one hand. The apes ran at him some charging and others pouncing, to try a kill him. When the apes got closer to Draco where he could smell there putrid breath Draco took his other and spun the scythe all around him, killing the apes that were near him. When the apes stopped charging at his and were going to retreat from him, Draco grabbed the bottom of the scythes' staff and doing a complete three sixty, killing the apes that surrounded him.

Draco wasting no time to let the ape get away swung his scythe in the direction of the apes releasing a black and blue wave of energy that cut through the apes till it stopped at the face of the cliff, but the apes that were cut didn't have a scratch on them from the attack, they only dropped dead after the wave passed through them.

"RETREAT!" an ape shouted, soon after that was said the apes started to run to the cave to get out.

"You worthless apes" the commander said looking to where Draco once stood "What! Where'd you go you coward?" the commander shouted.

"You're the coward attacking the young" Draco said from next to the ape. The ape looked to its right and swung his sword down on Draco, but Draco sliced the apes' arm off before he had the chance to hit him. The ape yelled in pain and dropped to on knee. Draco put the blade of the scythe to the apes' throat.

"Finish me" the ape said.

"No" Draco said coldly "You will have a more gruesome torture instead of dying, you will rot in the void for all eternity with all the others like you" the ape eyes widened as Draco said this.

The blade of the scythe started to glow a faint blue and Draco cut the ape throat which didn't leave a mark other that ripping the apes soul from its body and getting absorbed by the blade and sent to the void.

Draco started following the apes that were trying to escape and killing them as they tried to get up the cliff to the cave. Some of the apes managed to get to the cave and ran to warn the others waiting to attack.

Draco flue up to the cave and entered it, following the apes.

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame were busy outside battling the rest of the army. Spyro and Cynder were busy killing apes by impaling them with their tail blades or using their elements. Ember was busy healing Flame on the cliff above the battle after getting hit by an ape welding an energy whip. Jolt was helping Spyro and Cynder as the got surrounded.

"There too many of them" Jolt said taking out an ape with his electric blast.

"Just keep fighting" Spyro said firing an earth bullet.

"We need to make sure no ape survives or they will come back in more numbers" Cynder said slashing an ape with her poison claws.

"Oh really" said a female voice from behind them "what if I stop you."

The three of them turn around to see a dark gray fox with black tips of fur on her ears and tail. She was wearing armor of the Dark Master and welding a dark purple blade and had another on her waist.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked taking a fighting stance.

The fox looked at her and said "Ah Cynder 'the terror of the skies' Malefor's old General. It's great to meet you again" the fox said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Cynder got angry at hearing those words.

"You don't remember me? Why I'm General Tiamat" the fox said.

"Oh no" Cynder said and was wide eyed and backing away.

"What's wrong Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"It's the top General of Malefor, the best fighter in the entire Dark Master's army" Cynder replied.

"Quite right Cynder" Tiamat said and ran towards her and swung her sword at Cynder. Cynder closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it never come, Cynder opened her eyes to find Spyro in front of her with Tiamat's sword in his shoulder.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled and Spyro jumped back taking the sword out of his shoulder.

"I'm alright, but how are we going to defeat her?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know?" Cynder replied.

Before they could think of the next move to make Tiamat charged them, the three dragons jumped in different directions. Tiamat went for the closest dragon which happened to be Jolt. Jolt fired an electric bolt at Tiamat but she dodged it and slashed at Jolt. Jolt fell on his side with a lot of cuts and gashes all over him.

Spyro and Cynder decided to attack Tiamat from both the right and left. They both unleashed there elements, Spyro fired his fire breath and Cynder her shadow breath. Tiamat unsheathed her other sword and spun both of them in the direction of the attacks.

Spyro and Cynder stopped the attack and looked to see if she was hurt but find that Tiamat didn't have one single scratch on her. Tiamat charged Cynder, Cynder used her fear breath but Tiamat dodged and stabbed Cynder in the chest.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted running towards her but was cut off when Tiamat swung her swords at him. Tiamat was about to make contact when two fire balls came between them forcing Tiamat to back off from Spyro. Flame and Ember tackled Tiamat to the ground while Spyro ran up to Cynder's side.

Tiamat shoved Flame and Ember off her and brought one of her swords down to strike Flame but didn't get the chance as hordes of apes screaming for their lives came pouring out of the cave.

"Run. Run for your lives" one ape yelled as he ran off into the forest.

"Monster" another ape yelled.

As the last ape came running out of the shadows a big blade went right through the apes' chest. The blade drew back into the shadows and the ape fell to the ground dead.

What next came out of the cave scared Flame, Ember, Spyro, and Jolt who was just barely awake along with Cynder. Tiamat was backing up away from the dragons afraid of what that creature would attack her while she attacked the dragons.

The creature stepped out of the shadows and everyone gasped at what they saw, they saw what looked like a pure black cheetah with its left eye being a dragons' eye and what looked like wings made of shadow on its back and it was welding a scythe with a light blue blade.

Tiamat was scared but didn't have the guts to attack it, "attack it you cowards!" Tiamat ordered the apes but no one did and she looked around to see that the apes fled long before the creature came out of the shadows with their tails between their legs.

Tiamat looked back towards the creature to find it standing in front of her looking down at her. The creature was a good foot taller than her and she was five foot eleven inches. The creature just stared at her which was creeping Tiamat out.

* * *

When Draco got outside the cave he was a bit surprised to see five dragons, one was a black dragoness with a wound bleeding on her chest with a purple dragon over her to protect her, a yellow dragon near a tree with wounds all over its body and a pink and red dragon with a dark gray fox welding two swords with one of them over the red dragons head.

Draco stared at the fox and the fox started to back away from the dragons, Draco could tell the fox was a female and she was scared, she yelled out "attack it you cowards!" Draco smirked at seeing her army abandoned her and looked around to see that her army was gone.

Draco took this opportunity to jump right in front of her and stared down at her. She turned back around and looked up at Draco. After a few minutes she jumped back a swung her swords at Draco, but Draco dodged and she kept swinging her swords at Draco but he kept dodging.

Draco brought down his scythe when she swung her swords from different directions blocking them both. Draco pushed the fox away and swung his scythe at her but the fox was able to dodge it and Draco got it stuck in a tree.

"Can't fight if you can't use your weapon" the fox said getting confident and went to attack but didn't get a chance as her looked at the tree the scythe was stuck in.

Draco just smirked and watched as the tree started shriveled up and rot, the tree was once a brown and turned black in an instant. The leaves fell off and turned to dust and soon the tree looked like a skinny pole and soon turned to dust like the leaves leaving a nice pile out dust where it once stood. Draco looked at the fox to see it scared and shaking now that she knew what his scythe can do.

Draco disappeared again and reappeared behind the fox and kicked her in the back and she went flying, then jumped on front of her and knocked her into a tree and put his scythe to her neck holding her against the tree.

The fox stared into Draco's eyes as he held her there. The fox closed her eyes waiting for Draco to finish her, but Draco used one of his powers to see into the fox's mind and spirit to see if she was evil or not, what he saw was a dark purple dragon telling her to do his bidding or he'll kill her brother.

Feeling sorry for the fox Draco moved his scythe away from the fox. The fox opened her eyes, not feeling the blade of the scythe. The fox looked up to see Draco looking at her with pity and sadness in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to finish me" the fox said.

"No" Draco said in a calm voice "get out of here and never come back."

"Why are you sparing me?" the fox asked.

"You're not evil, I can tell that much and your 'master' is holding someone special to you, isn't he?" Draco said.

The fox went wide eyed and was going to ask how he knew that Malefor was holding her brother but she just stood up and left.

Draco turned around to see the five dragons in a fighting stance except for the black and yellow dragon.

Draco started to walk towards the yellow dragon only to be stopped by the pink and red dragon. Draco disappeared and reappeared right next to the yellow dragon. Draco kneeled down and put a hand over the yellow dragon wounds. The pink and red dragons turn around to see Draco near yellow dragon "get away from him" the red dragon yelled to Draco and charged him but the red dragon was suddenly lifted into the air by Draco's mind power and stayed there. Draco's started to glow and the wounds started to heal. The pink dragon was going to pounce on Draco till she saw the yellow dragon's wounds start to heal.

When Draco was finished he stood up and put down the red dragon.

"Why are you helping us?" the pink dragon asked.

"Because I don't like seeing dragons in pain" Draco said.

The yellow dragon got up and said "thank you… my name is Jolt."

"My name is Ember and this is Flame" the pink dragon said and gestured to the red dragon next to her when she said his name.

"Well Jolt, Ember and Flame, my name is Draco, it's nice to meet you" Draco said.

Draco turned to the purple and black dragons and walked up to them. The purple dragon kept an eye on him because he still didn't trust him even after seeing him help Jolt. Draco kneeled next to the black dragon.

"Can you help her?" the purple dragon asked.

Draco looked down at her and noticed she wasn't breathing; he looked up at the purple dragon to see he cared for her a lot.

"I hope this works" Draco thought.

Draco lifted his hand and forced it into the black dragons chest using his shadow element to not hurt her, the purple dragon almost attacked Draco from seeing what he did but stopped when her body started to glow a light blue and her wound healed. When Draco brought his hand out of her the dragoness gasped for air. The purple dragon was so happy he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Draco… my name is Spyro by the way and thank you for saving Cynder, I don't know what I would do without her" the purple dragon said.

"Spyro, what happened?" Cynder asked.

"Oh Cynder I thought I lost you" Spyro said hugging Cynder harder and Cynder hugged him back.

"You did" Draco said suddenly causing everyone to staring at him in confusing.

"What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"She 'was' dead when you asked me to help her" Draco said "but not anymore."

"What are you saying that you brought me back to life?" Cynder asked.

Draco looked at her and said "…yes."

"H-how?" Spyro asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you later" Draco said walking off towards the cave.

"Where are you going" Ember asked.

"To bring back all the dragons that died during the attack" Draco replied still walking to the cave.

Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame looked at each other confused at what he said and followed after him into the cave.

When they reached a cliff overlooking Alliria, Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame gasped at how beautiful the city was.

Draco jumped off the cliff and glided down into the forest and hurried off to bring back all the dead dragons with Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame far behind.

Draco emerged from the forest to see all the dead dragons moved to one place with other dragons trying to figure out who was who. He could see Crystal still with Star, Ryuu, Rose, and Crow.

Draco walked over to a group of dragons around a dead one.

When he reached the group the dragons gasped when they noticed Draco and started to back away from him. Draco could see the fear in the dragons eyes "they're afraid of me" Draco thought.

Just like with Cynder Draco kneeled next to the dead dragon and slammed his hand into the dragons chest and with Cynder the dragons body began to glow a light blue and the wounds disappeared, Draco took his hand out of the dragon and the dragon began to gasp for air.

The dragons around had their eyes wide open and their mouths open as well, staring at Draco, one even fainted seeing the dead dragon come back to life.

Draco stood back up and moved on with the other dead dragons bringing them back to life.

Draco was walking up to Rose, Ryuu, Star, and Crow when he was done bringing the dead dragons back, the group didn't even noticed he was back yet.

When Draco stood next to Crow then they noticed he was back.

"Draco you're back" said Star finally noticing Draco.

"So what happened?" Crow asked looking at Draco.

Draco said nothing but kneeled down next to Crystal and put his hand on her chest.

"Draco what are you doing?" Rose asked Draco still didn't say anything.

Draco watched his hand go right into Crystal's chest and her body started to glow but unlike the others her body had a purple glow mixed in with the blue.

When the glowing stopped the wound on her chest was gone and Draco removed his hand and Crystal started coughing up blood and soon was gasping for air.

Crystal got up slowly and was shaking a bit and looked around "what happened?" Crystal asked.

Before anyone could answer Rose grabbed Crystal and started to cry while kissing and hugging her happy to see her alive again. "Oh how I missed you" Rose cried.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

Everyone was staring at Draco still shocked at what he did and didn't say anything.

"You were dead, but I brought you back" Draco said finally speaking.

Crystal turned to look at Draco and gasped at what he looked like

"Draco what happened to you?" Crystal asked.

"Hehe, I don't really know but it kind of happened when you died and

I kind of got pissed off" Draco replied rubbed the back of his head, but Draco knew very well what happened, he let his emotions take control and brought out half of his hyper mode.

"Wait! I died, so I'm dead right now?" Crystal asked in a sad voice.

"No, you're alive, I brought you back" Draco replied.

"You brought me back to life?" Crystal asked.

"How?" Star said finally speaking.

"Well I…" Draco started but felt a great pain go right through his entire body.

"Draco?" Star said and looked at him to see his 'dragon eye turn back to his normal light green eye color. Draco scythe and Black fire sword disappeared and Draco fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.

"Draco!" everyone shouted and ran up to him to see a small puddle of blood star to form around him.

"What wrong?" a voice asked from behind the group.

The group turned around to see Shade walking towards him.

"Draco collapsed and is bleeding somewhere" Crystal replied worry in her voice looking at him.

"Carry him to the hospital quickly" Shade ordered.

Everyone nodded and wen to pick Draco up but stopped as the 'shadow wing' started to disappear. Everyone went wide eyed and gasped at what was revealed.

The shadows disappeared and revealed a pure of pure black dragon wings on Draco's back.

"Oh my ancestors" Shade exclaimed seeing Draco's wings.

* * *

**Ryuu (BlackDragon01): "Well I hope you like the chapt…"**

**Crystal and Cynder: "RYUU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KILLING US IN THIS CHAPTER."**

**Draco: "I probably hide if I were you." Said Draco came in the room.**

**Ryuu: "Why?"**

**Draco: "Because Crystal and Cynder are looking for you and kill you for…well killing them in this chapter"**

**Ryuu: "Ah shit. Got any suggestions to hide anywhe…AHHHH"**

**Crystal and Cynder: "Found you"**

**And Crystal and Cynder attacked me and started beating me within inches of my life.**

**Draco walks over and looks at the views**

**Draco: "Well till next time. Hoped you like the chapter so review please. Oh and for those how are wondering about my dragon eye, well that is from my father's side of the family which you won't find out till the next book comes out after this one's done."**

**Draco looks over at me and back to the viewers**

**Draco: "Well I hope there is a next time if he survives that is… well bye for now."**


	8. Chapter 8: Worry

**Ryuu (BD): "Well I'm back and I only have a broken back from those two" and I glared at Crystal and Cynder.**

**Cynder: "look were sorry for braking you back, but hey you did kill us"**

**Ryuu: "hey I brought you back didn't I?"**

**Crystal: "okay so you did and were soooo sorry for breaking you back"**

**Ryuu: (-_-)**

**Draco: "What's with the look?"**

**Ryuu: **_***sigh*"**_**never mind, well here's the chapter, hope you like it and sorry for taking so long school has been a killer"**

Chapter 8: Worry

Crystal, Star, Rose, Ryuu, Crow and Shade were staring at Draco who was unconscious and what was making them stair was the fact that Draco had black dragon wings on his back.

Crystal shook her head "guys" said Crystal bringing everyone out of their trance on Draco's wings "we need to get Draco to a hospital now!"

"Can we help in any way?" asked a male voice behind the group. The group turned around and gasped to see five dragons like Crystal and Star's age but what surprised them was that four of the five dragons weren't black dragons.

"I'm Flame" said the red dragon.

"I'm Ember" said the pink dragon.

"Names Jolt" said the yellow dragon.

"And I'm Spyro and this is Cynder" a purple dragon said and pointed to a black dragoness next to him.

"Did you just say Cynder?" Shade asked.

"Yes, but don't blame her for the things she did when she was under control." said Spyro.

"How did you find Alliria?" Crystal asked still surprised that five dragons found Alliria.

"Well we were outside fighting most of the army and this fox was leading them and we were in trouble and Draco here came and helped us. He left say he 'had to help all the black dragons' so we followed him" said Spyro.

"So where is the hospital?" Jolt asked.

"Oh crap we forgot!" Crystal yelled and ran over to Draco and picked him up with the help of Star and Jolt and carried him towards the hospital with everyone following.

"You know for a cheetah he's pretty light" said Jolt.

"He's not a cheetah" said Star "He's a panther."

"What the heck is a panther?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know? I wanted to ask him a couple times but never got the chance" said Crystal.

"I didn't catch your names by the way" Spyro asked.

"Oh. I'm one of the elders of Alliria, my name is Shade" Shade replied.

"I'm Crow the commander of the guards" said Crow.

"My name is Rose and that's my daughter Crystal" said Rose and gestured to Crystal carrying Draco.

"My name is Ryuu and that's my daughter Star" said Ryuu and gestured to Star also carrying Draco.

"So what is Draco exactly? I mean he has dragon wings for crying out loud!" Ember asked.

"We don't know exactly. We were going to ask but the apes attacked, but that was before we even knew he had wings" Crystal replied.

While the group walked to the hospital they got stares from the citizens but they were mostly staring at Draco and his wings instead of the five new dragons.

When they reached the hospital a black dragoness with a dark yellow underbelly and wing membrane, she had lightning shaped horns, tail blade and lightning shape spins going down her back. She walked up to the group, "May I help you?" the dragoness asked

"Yes Storm, can you check Draco if he is alright" Shade replied.

"Okay where is he?" Storm asked.

"Here he is" Crystal exclaimed walking up to her with Draco.

Storm looked at him with curious eyes "Pardon me for asking, but what is he?" Storm asked.

"We don't know but he says he was a panther" Star replied.

"Okay I'll see what I can do" Storm said and took Draco in side to treat him.

The group stayed outside till Storm came back after an hour of waiting "How is he?" Crystal asked.

"Other than a few scratches and the gash, he'll be fine but something is bothering me about the wings and tail blade" said Storm.

"What is it?" Shade asked.

"Well from what I can tell is that there real and attached to him just like a dragon would be, but what I found interesting was when I was checking him." Storm replied, "I've found dragon scales under his fur, and they are black so they blend with his fur" Storm continued.

"What are you trying to say Storm?" Ryuu asked.

"That he is part dragon" Storm replied.

"…WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Are you sure" Shade asked.

"Yes I'm sure, he is one hundred percent dragon and…uh…panther." Storm replied and she started smiling thinking of 'something.'

"Storm no experimenting on Draco" said Shade.

"Not just a little bit?" Storm asked.

"NO!" Shade yelled.

"Well that might explain how he's able to use dragon elements." said Rose.

"But it doesn't explain how he can transform" said Ryuu and everyone went silent

"Can we go and see him?" Crystal asked breaking the silence.

"Sure you can sweaty" Storm replied.

And with that Crystal, Star, Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame walked towards Draco's room leaving the others to talk among themselves.

When the seven reached the room they walked in to see Draco laying on his side his arms, legs, chest, and one of his wings bandaged up with a hint of blood seeping through the bandages.

"He looks like he's in a bad condition" Star said looking at him.

"The only wound I saw on him was the gash on his back, where did the other ones come from?" Crystal asked.

"Could be from that 'state' he was in" Spyro suggested.

"Could be, but what was that anyways?" Jolt asked.

"Who knows, let's ask him when he wakes up" Ember said.

While the other was talking to each other, Crystal walked up besides Draco.

"_Why can't I get you off my mind, you strong, smart, and you look scary sometimes, but you have a kind heart and always care for others and not yourself. You saved me more times than I ever think" _Crystal thought.

"You like him don't you?" a voice asked next to Crystal making her jump when hearing it.

Crystal looked next to her to find Cynder standing their staring at her.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"You like him don't you?" Cynder asked again. Crystal was surprised by the question because she shuddered when she said "N-No I d-don't. He's just a f-friend."

Cynder stared at her with a blank expression.

Crystal cracked under the stair Cynder was giving her "Okay so maybe I like him" Crystal said "But he's a different species."

"So what if he's a different species, do you love him or not?" Cynder asked giving Crystal a stern look.

"Yes I love him, but still he's…" Crystal started

"That's your mind telling you what's right, but what does your heart say?" Cynder asked cutting off what Crystal was going to say.

Crystal pondered on the answer for a long time till she came with the answer "My heart says that I love him even though he is a completely different species" Crystal replied.

"But he's not a different species, he is after all half dragon" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot what Storm said when I saw him in this condition" said Crystal.

* * *

While Draco was unconscious he was having a dream.

Draco eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He looked around to see he was in some sort of library with a giant hourglass in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell am I?" Draco asked himself scratching his head.

"Why you are in the Chroniclers lair" an old but wise voice said behind him.

Draco turned around quickly to see and old teal blue dragon wearing an hourglass necklace and old leather bags on his side with scrolls in them.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I'll keep my real name to myself, but you can call me the Chronicler" the Chronicler replied.

"Okay… so why am I here?" Draco asked.

"You're here because I called you here. You need some training with your dragon elements for the future battle to come and I'll tell you more when you come" the Chronicler replied.

Draco went wide eyed "How did you know I had dragon elements?" Draco asked.

"Because I record all history in the Dragon Realm and each and every creature that lives in it… that includes you, even though you weren't born in the Dragon Realm" the Chronicler replied.

"Okay so when do I start training?" Draco asked.

"I can only train you in Time right now. You'll have to come to me after you help train Crystal, Star, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Jolt, and Ember" the Chronicler replied.

"Wait! Why do I have to train them?" Draco asked.

"Because Jolt has a power to see into people's hearts and move object like you can even though he doesn't know yet. Crystal on the other hand… well let's just say when you brought her back you also gave her a new element, as for Star, Flame and Ember, you are going to have to them a new element…" the Chronicler replied but was cut short by Draco.

"Give them a new element…" Draco said "How in bloody hell am I supposed to do that? Plus I don't know the first thing about training dragons" Draco said.

"Well I know you can control almost all you dragon elements except for a few and that includes the Time element I will teach you" the Chronicler said "And you already know how to train dragons, you just have to find it in your blood… well your dragon half that is, and to give them new element all you have to do is tack the energy of the element and fuse it to the soul of the dragon that wants the element with you Creation element and they will be able to use that element" the Chronicler finished.

"I can do that?" Draco asked.

"Yes you can. You can change any organism's biology with that element" the Chronicler replied.

"Didn't know I could do that" Draco muttered.

"Oh, you can do a whole lot more, but you have to figure out that on your own" the Chronicler said.

"Okay now back to the subject. You also have to train Spyro and Cynder in how to control their Convexity and dark sides. You also have to teach Cynder in time after I teach it to you" the Chronicler said.

"What about Spyro, don't I have to teach him time or some other element?" Draco asked.

"No. No. Spyro already knows how to control time" the Chronicler said.

"Now are you ready to start your training?" the Chronicler asked.

"Yes" Draco replied.

The Chronicler led Draco to a training room. "Okay. Now there are a lot of things you can do with the time, but let's start with just slowing down time" the Chronicler said, Draco nodded and walked to the center of the room.

"Now, you need to feel time around you, how it interacts with all life and the planet, then you need to bend it to your own will" the Chronicler said.

The Chronicler made one stone warrior carrying a large stone sword; appear on the other side of the room. "Now concentrate on slowing time, imagine everything slowing down around you" the Chronicler said.

Draco nodded and looked at the warrior; Draco made his time sword appear in his hand. The sword itself was a bluish-purple color, looked like a katana with the guard being a gear, a small silver chain with an hourglass that looked like the one the Chronicler was wearing; at the end of the chain hanging for the end of the handle. The stone warrior than charged Draco and was going for an over the head swing of its sword at Draco, but Draco concentrated on stopping time and he saw the warrior freeze half way through his swing but a closer look at it and Draco could see the warrior moving very slowly with everything around in a bluish-purple tint, so Draco walked up to it and swung his sword vertically across its chest and stood to the side and made time move again and watch the warrior finish the swing and also fall to the ground in two pieces and then disappearing.

"My, my you're a quicker learner than Spyro" the Chronicler said after watching what Draco did.

"Okay now that you know how to control time, let's me tell you what else you can do with that sword or yours" the Chronicler said "now you can also reverse projectiles that are coming at you with a swing of your sword of your fist and it will go right back to the sender, and you can also fix things that are broken with the swing of your sword."

"You can travel back in time but you can't be seen by yourself or you could destroy the present or create a paradox." The Chronicler warned.

"What about the future?" Draco asked.

"I highly recommend you never to go into the future because if you do you can't tell anyone what you saw or mess with anything in that time or you could set of chain reactions to bring that time faster upon your time or you could destroy the future or you could make a different future entirely" the Chronicler also warned.

"Okay…not to self. Don't ever time travel" Draco said to himself.

The Chronicler chuckled. "Okay our time is up for now and you have to go back now, oh and before I forget have you been having any dreams about Dimensia?" the Chronicler asked.

"Yeah I had one a couple days ago about Dimensia in ruins and a dark figure looking at it from a cliff laughing evilly" Draco replied.

"Okay that because you have the ability to see into the future if you are sleeping or concentrating hard enough while meditating, and that dream you had is of the future to come later on" the Chronicler said.

"Okay… I didn't know I could do that ether" Draco said rather shocked.

"There are many things you don't know about yet but will reveal themselves later on in the future, and don't worry I will teach you how to control it and your other powers when you come and see me in person" the Chronicler said and the hourglass around his neck began to glow and the room began to disappear into a white background and fade into blackness. The next thing Draco knew was that he was staring at the door to the room he was in.

Draco sat up and regretted ever doing it because intense pain shot through his entire body. Draco looked down and saw that his chest and arms was covered in bandages, and he assumed his legs were covered in bandages too. Draco then felt that something was hanging from his back and turned his head to look.

"_Shit! My wings are out" _Draco thought seeing his wings and saw that one of his wings had bandages on it and the other had part of the sheets that was covering him hanging from it _"Well there's that hanging feeling I got" _Draco thought.

"Hmm" Draco turned his hear when he heard the noise and saw it was Crystal asleep on the side of his bed.

"Hmmmm" Crystal began to stir and Draco panicked a bit but quickly laid back down the way he was and closed his eyes pretending to be still asleep.

Soon enough Crystal did wake up stretching and letting all her joints pop into place. Crystal turned to Draco and sighed seeing Draco was still not awake yet.

"Come on Draco wake up. All of us are worried and I…I want to tell you that I… love you." Crystal said looking at him and then added "I can say it now, but I won't be able to tell him when he's actually awake."

Draco was surprised by what Crystal said and almost gave away that he was actually awake when he heard it.

There was a knock at the door and Crystal turned around to see Cynder and Star standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing their" Crystal asked

"Not long, we just got here" Star replied.

"Draco still not awake yet?" Star asked. Crystal nodded her head in response.

"He must have used a lot of energy to be asleep for four days strait without moving a single muscle…he will probably wake up soon" Cynder said.

"I hope so. I'm so worried" Crystal said.

"I know you are…come on lets go get some lunch with everyone else" Cynder said.

"Sure" Crystal said in a sad tone and followed Cynder and Star to the cafeteria, not before looking back at Draco first before she left closing the door behind her.

Draco sat up, feeling no pain and was staring at the door. _"I never knew she felt that way towards me" _Draco thought and started thinking of the time he was with her and talking to her. Draco always felt a deep caring sensation when he was near her and realized that he liked her more than a friend and that he loved her. Draco head was hurting and he needed a place to think about…well a lot of things.

"I need some fresh air" Draco said to himself and he ruled out walking out the door and into the hallway, so Draco limped over to the window and saw he was on the third story of the hospital. Draco stuck his head out the window and looked up to see two more stories above him. That's when Draco got an idea, and climbed up on the windowsill and started to climb to the roof with some difficulty.

After twenty minutes of climbing through the pain Draco stood on the roof.

Draco walked over to the ledge and sat down cross-legged. Draco had a lot on his mind and most of it was trying to find his true feelings for Crystal.

Crystal, Cynder, Spyro, Star, Ember, Flame and Jolt were walking back to Draco's room after finishing lunch.

"So do you think Draco has any other powers?" Jolt asked.

"Maybe, I don't know?" Crystal replied.

"We could always ask him or we could ask him to show us after he wakes up" Spyro suggested.

"Yeah we could always do that" Star said.

The group reached the door and found Storm walking up to them.

"Hay Storm" Ember said.

"Hello Star, Crystal, Cynder, Spyro, Flame, Ember, and Jolt, going to see Draco?" Storm asked.

"Yes. Why are you here?" Crystal asked.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just here to change Draco's bandage's" Storm replied.

And with that they opened the door but everyone stopped when they saw that Draco was missing from his bed.

"We got a patient missing!" Storm yelled out.

In no time flat dragons came and started looking for Draco.

"We need to help find Draco, he's in no condition to move yet" Crystal said. Crystal, Star and the rest of the group left to go search for Draco leaving Cynder standing in the doorway to Draco's room.

Cynder thought for a sec to figure out where Draco would go. She knew he was smart enough not to leave in the condition he was in, so he would be somewhere close. Then it hit her, Cynder knew exactly where Draco was and headed for the roof of the hospital.

Draco was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion inside along with his name being called.

"Guess they found out I'm missing" Draco said to himself.

"I knew you were up here" a female voice said behind him.

Draco looked back to see Cynder near the door to the roof walking towards him.

"Hey Cynder, Guess you found me" Draco chuckled and turn back to watching to city.

"It's not that hard to find a person who's probably has a lot on his mind" Cynder said and added "Right?"

"Are you going to get someone?" Draco asked.

"No" Cynder replied and walked up to Draco and sat beside him.

"So what's on your mind?" Cynder asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Draco replied.

"You got to stop bottling all these thoughts up and just tell someone" Cynder said "It might help you more than you think" Cynder added.

"I don't Kno…" Draco started but stopped when he saw the stair Cynder was giving him "Okay" Draco said.

Draco sighed and started talking "It's just…since almost everyone saw my wings and my powers, I'm been thinking they would act like they did in Dimensia. I just don't want that to happen ever again" Draco said, Draco had his hand gripping the bandages on his chest as he said this.

Cynder felt sorry for Draco. After hearing most of his past from both Star and Crystal; Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame felt sorry for him but Cynder felt like Draco and herself were the same, an outcast from their own species.

"They won't do that Draco, even if they do you have the people who see you the way you are, not for being a half-breed" Cynder said trying to comfort Draco and it did.

Draco nodded his head and stopped, Draco looked towards Cynder "Wait I didn't say anything about being a half-breed" Draco said.

"Well we know you are one because of the tail blade, wings and well we weren't sure till Storm came back after finding the scales under your fur, that's when she said you were a half-breed" Cynder replied.

"Storm?" Draco asked.

"Oh she's the dragoness that healed you and also took care of you with the rest of us." Cynder replied.

"Thank you then for taking care of me" Draco said.

"You're welcome" Cynder replied.

"There anything else you'd like to talk about" Cynder asked.

"There is one thing, but I'm not sure I heard it right" Draco said.

"What?" Cynder asked

"When I woke up crystal was asleep on the side of the bed and she started to wake so I kind of panicked and pretended to still be asleep. She woke up and I heard her say 'I love you'" Draco replied blushing a bit under the fur. Draco was thankful he had black fur because Cynder wouldn't be able to see that he was blushing.

"You didn't hear her wrong. Crystal does love you" Cynder said. This made Draco blush even harder.

"But I'm not a dragon, I'm only half, it wouldn't…" Draco started but didn't finish when Cynder interrupted him. "Who cares about what species you are, Crystal sure doesn't and she still loves you and you're half dragon which means you are a dragon, you're just don't look like one" Cynder said almost yelling at him.

"_Why would I go to great lengths to protect Crystal from harm…because I'm starting to fall in love with her?"_ Draco thought with a smile starting to form on his muzzle.

Draco looked at Cynder "Thanks Cynder" Draco said.

"You're welcome" Cynder replied "So what are you going to do?" Cynder asked.

"I'm going to wait for her to say it because from what I heard her say she's nervous to say it to me" Draco replied.

"That's probably a good idea" Cynder said.

"Oh, Cynder I need to tell you something before I forget" Draco said.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"I need to train you, Spyro, Crystal, Star, Jolt, Flame, and Ember" Draco said.

"Why and what for?" Cynder asked.

"Well this dragon named the Chronicler wanted me to train all of you and teach you and Spyro how to control your Convexity breaths and teach you how to control time. He didn't tell me why but… I guess I have too" Draco replied.

Cynder was looking at Draco with a surprised and confused look, "Are you telling me the Chronicler told you to teach me and everyone else a new element?" Cynder asked and Draco nodded his head in response "How the hell are you going to do that? Dragons can only learn one element and only me and Spyro are the only dragons that can use more than one element!" Cynder added.

"Not necessarily some black dragons have the ability to use more than one element. Take Star and Crystal for example, both their elements are Ice and Electricity but their black" Draco said and looked at Cynder if she understood and she nodded and Draco continued "That's because they both have the Shadow element mixed in with the element, they can use two elements but they have to learn to separate the two" Draco finished.

"So you are going to teach them how to separate them?" Cynder asked.

"Yes and give Star a new element" Draco replied.

"Wait! What about Crystal?" Cynder asked.

"Well I don't have to because I have no idea how I did it before but I already gave Crystal a new element when I brought her back to life" Draco replied.

"What's the element?" Cynder asked.

"Kind of ironic really" Draco said laughing a bit.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"Well from what the Chronicler told me she has crystal for her element" Draco replied.

"Okay you lost me" Cynder said scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"Okay let's see. Crystal can use the element crystal" Draco said.

"Wait I thought there were only four elements, Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. How can crystal be a element?" Cynder asked.

"Ah Cynder that is where you are wrong, there are twenty-seven elements other that Fire, Ice Electricity, and Earth, there are also your Fear, Poison, Wind Shadow, Convexity, Water, Nature, Spirit, Light, Darkness, Metal, Crystal, Time, Arcane or Magic as its sometimes called, Void, Death, Life, Blood, Space/Cosmos, Creation, Sand, Gravity, and Weather" Draco replied.

Cynder was absolutely baffled at how many elements there were, "I didn't know there were that many elements…How did you know that I had Fear, Poison, Wind, and Shadow elements?" Cynder asked.

"I can see anyone's element through the Spirit element. I can see five colors around you Cynder like an aura" Draco replied.

"Colors?" Cynder asked.

"Yes when you use the Spirit element you can see colors of the elements. You see each element has a color to specify that element, but the Spirit element has more to it than seeing someone's element, but I won't tell you…yet that is" Draco replied.

Cynder nodded her head "Can you use all the elements?" Cynder asked.

"Almost all of them, I still need training in Void, Gravity, Blood and some training in the Metal eminent" Draco replied.

"Where are you going the learn those?" Cynder asked.

"The Chronicler said 'we' need to go see him after I'm done training you and everyone else, to go get training in those elements and for something else" Draco said.

"Not to sound rude but couldn't you use crystals that dragons use to get magic and to heal back, since you are half dragon wouldn't it work?" Cynder asked changing the subject.

"I never tried it" Draco replied.

"Then try it" Cynder exclaimed, Draco nodded his head and stood up and walked into the middle of the roof and placed his hand on the ground.

"What are you doing? There are crystals in…" Cynder wasn't able to finish as she saw a red crystal start to grow under Draco's hand as he moved his hand up. "…side" Cynder finished and was now staring at the red crystal in front of Draco.

"How in hell did you grow a red health crystal" Cynder asked still not believing what she just saw.

Draco just smiled "The Crystal element is pretty handy isn't it" Draco asked.

"That's what the crystal element can do?" Cynder asked sounding surprised.

"Oh no Cynder, it can do a lot more than that" Draco replied and cupped his hands together and opening them seconds later to see a small crystal bird in his hand. Cynder was amazed at what she was seeing but then jumped when it flew off of Draco's hand and landed on Cynder's right horn.

"H-How?" Cynder asked lost for words at the crystal bird on her right horn.

"If you make animals or and species that is alive it will move and it's under the person who made it is in control or who the person made it for, right now it's yours" Draco replied.

Draco put his hand on the red crystal and it shattered sending shards of the crystal flying towards Draco and getting absorbed into his skin. Draco started to take off the bandages and found that all his wounds were healed; unfortunately Draco was only wearing his dark green shorts at the time so Cynder saw the scar Draco had on his chest.

"How did you get that scar?" Cynder asked.

Draco sighed "After I was exiled I was attacked by some people from Dimensia" Draco replied in a sad tone.

"Sorry to hear that" Cynder said.

"It's alright. I've come to forgive the people of Dimensia" Draco said, after that no one said anything for a while they, just stayed their staring at the city. "Come on let's go back inside" Draco said breaking the silence between them.

Both Draco and Cynder walked to the door and headed back inside. The walk to Draco's hospital room was met with not seeing anyone at all.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked.

"Oh I don't know probably looking for you" Cynder said sarcastically.

"Hm, I would presume they would've left someone behind if I came back" Draco said.

The next thing the two of them noticed was they were now standing in front of Draco's room. Draco opened the door and walked in with Cynder closing behind him.

"So what now, we got a while till everyone gets back" Cynder said.

"Well I could teach you how to control Time right now to pass the 'time'" Draco said smiling

Cynder giggled at that little joke, "Alright, so how exactly are you going to do that?" Cynder asked. Draco sat down on his bed and held his hand in front of him in a fist. Draco was concentrating on collecting Time energy. Draco opened his hand and saw a small bluish-purple ball of energy was floating in his hand "Cynder come here" Draco said and Cynder came over to see what the ball of light was.

"Okay here's how I'm going to teach you how to control Time" Draco said.

Cynder looked at the energy ball and back at Draco's face "That's how you are going to teach me. With that ball of light" Cynder said.

"Yes, now hold still" Draco said and moved closer to Cynder and brought the energy ball closer to her chest. The next thing Cynder saw was Draco's hand and the energy ball go into her chest and her body began to glow the same color as the energy ball. Draco took his hand out of Cynder's chest, "Now we can start the training" Draco said.

'W-What did you just do?" Cynder asked stuttering a bit.

"I just gave you the element Time" Draco replied smiling "Now stand in the middle of the room and close your eyes and concentrate of finding the flow of time around you and in every living" Draco added.

Cynder did what Draco said and stood in the middle of the room and was concentrating. At first Cynder couldn't feel it but gradually over the hour Cynder could feel the energy.

"If you can feel the energy grasp it and you can control time" Cynder heard Draco say.

When Cynder opened her eyes the entire room had a bluish-purple tint to it.

"Congrats Cynder you did it" Draco congratulated Cynder witch echoed in the room.

"Wow, so what else can I do?" Cynder asked.

"Well you can defect object at you back to the sender and travel through time but I highly recommend you never to do it because you could destroy the present" Draco replied.

"Okay so no time travel. Now how exactly do I deflect objects?" Cynder asked.

"Hmm…" Draco was thinking of a way to get Cynder to do that, and then an idea popped into Draco's head. Draco brought his hand behind his back and made a snowball in his hand.

"Hay Cynder" Draco called and Cynder looked to see what Draco wanted and saw a snowball coming right at her "Think fast" Draco added.

Cynder flicked her tail to hit the snowball and to her surprise the snowball shot back towards Draco and she didn't ever touch the snowball.

Draco swung his fist and the snowball shot back at Cynder hitting her in the face. Draco started laughing when he saw her expression.

Cynder stared at Draco with a blank expression and then started laughing with him.

After their little laughing episode Kristal **(A/N: I'm going to call the crystal bird Kristal to stop typing crystal bird every single time) **flew over onto Draco's shoulder and started chirping in a screeching manner. Draco got the idea that Kristal was hungry so Draco grew a small yellow crystal the size of his rock in his hand and crushed it and opened his to see the crystal in small beads, Kristal jumped down onto Draco's hand and started eating the crystal beads.

"I thought it didn't need to eat" Cynder said.

"Kristal needs to eat crushed crystals to keep up her energy. A lot of people don't know this but crystals are living organism, they grow and feed like everyone else" Draco replied.

"Kristal?" Cynder asked.

"Her name" Draco replied gesturing to the crystal bird in his hand.

"Hey Draco I've been meaning to ask but what are with the swords you use?" Cynder asked.

"The swords I use are a way for me to use dragon elements without people finding out I'm a hybrid. So all they see is an enchanted sword" Draco replied.

"Are they enchanted?" Cynder asked.

"No, they are the element, I just gave them a form to take" Draco replied.

Cynder was going to ask another question till she noticed Draco ears twitching.

Draco looked to the window and said "There here"

Cynder knew what he meant and waited for everyone to enter the room. After a few minutes Draco and Cynder could start to hear voices.

"…where could Draco be?" they heard and knew it was Crystals voice.

"I don't know? But why would he do this?" Star asked.

"Probably the same reason he was exiled, because people saw him as being different" Spyro suggested.

"Hey has anyone seen Cynder?" Jolt asked changing the subject.

"I think she stayed behind encase Draco came back" Flame replied.

"You know where she is?" Spyro asked.

"Probably in Draco's room" Flame replied but not sure if she was there.

Draco and Cynder could hear that they stopped in front of the door and it opened seconds later to see Spyro, Jolt, Crystal, Star, Flame, Ember, and Storm walking in the room.

"Look who I found" Cynder said surprising everyone.

They look to Cynder and then there eyes moved to the bed to see Draco sitting there with his wings folded tightly to his back.

"Draco!" Crystal and Star yelled and jumped on top of him hugging him.

"Where were you?" Star asked.

"You worried all of us when you disappeared" Crystal said.

"I'm sorry, I was just on the roof thinking to myself" Draco replied hugging them back.

"Draco where are your bandages?" Storm asked.

"Oh my god, were sorry Draco we forgot you're injured" Crystal said as she and Star got off Draco, the both of them blushing a bit.

"It's alright. I'm not injured anymore" Draco said

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"He means he doesn't have to stay here anymore" Cynder replied.

"I think I'll be the judge in that" Storm exclaimed and walked up to Draco an started to examining him for any injuries.

After checking Draco over and over again Storm was utterly speechless.

"My god all your injuries are all healed. H-How is this p-possible?" Storm asked stuttering a bit.

"You didn't use the crystals did you" Draco asked.

"You can use dragon health crystals" Star asked.

"Yes but I didn't use any from the hospital" Draco replied.

"What do you mean there isn't any health crystals anywhere else other than this hospital" Storm said.

"There are a lot of things you can do with the element Crystal" Draco said holding his hand out and having Kristal land on it.

Everyone except for Cynder had their jaws drop staring at the crystal bird in Draco's hand.

"What. Is. That." Ember asked.

"Meat Kristal, a crystal bird I made" Draco replied.

"That crystal is alive" Flame said surprise tone.

"Yes it's alive, like I told Cynder all crystals are alive, you can shape them into anything if you can control the Crystal element and if they take the form of an animal it will acted like that animal" Draco said and watched Kristal fly over and land on Cynder's right horn again.

"Wait! How can Crystal be an element, there are only four elements" Ember asked.

Draco sighed "I should have explained it once everyone was here. I hate explaining things more than once." Draco said to himself.

"Alright listen up because I'm only going to explain this once. There are more than four elements other than Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. There are twenty-seven elements in all. There also Fear, Shadow, Poison, Wind, Convexity, Water, Nature, Spirit Light, Darkness, Metal, Crystal, Time, Arcane also known as magic, Void, Life, Death, Blood, Space/Cosmos, Creation, Sand, Gravity, and Weather" Draco replied.

Storm, Spyro, Star, Crystal, Jolt, Ember and Flame all had surprised looks on their faces, speechless at exactly how many elements there are.

"Now there is another reason I'm telling you, I had a talk with an old dragon named the Chronicler and he told me that I have to train you Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Flame, Ember, Star, and Crystal" Draco said.

"Why would the Chronicler ask you to train us, most of us don't need training" Ember said.

"Ah now that's where you are wrong, he told me to train you in a new element of your choosing. Well I don't have to give on to Spyro, Jolt and Crystal and I already taught Cynder how to control Time" Draco said.

"Wait, why don't you have to teach me, Spyro, crystal any new elements?" Jolt asked.

"And how exactly are you going to teach us a new element?" Flame asked.

"Yes, how exactly are you going to teach them a new element?" Storm asked.

"Okay to answer your question Jolt, the reason I don't have to teach you, Spyro, Cynder and Crystal is because both Spyro and Cynder control six elements each, they just need help controlling their Convexity witch also controls there dark sides. You Jolt…well you have a special power, the very same one that I have, Crystal…" Draco replied looking at her "The reason I don't have to teach you a new element is because I gave you one when I brought you back to life witch was by accident" Draco added

"Now to answer your question Flame I I can fuse the energy of the element to your soul so you can use it" Draco finished.

"Um Draco, what did you mean when you said I have a special power like you have" Jolt asked.

"Ah that, well Jolt you and I have the power to see into people's hearts, to see if they are good or have evil intentions, to see what there next attack is in a battle, and to move objects without even touching them" Draco replied. **(A/N: I know. I know it sounds a whole lot like the Force from Star Wars, which it kind of is)**

"I don't believe you can do that, I can believe seeing people's hearts and all but not moving things without touching them" Flame said.

All that Draco did was smile. Everyone was a bit confused and freaked out of why Draco was smiling, till something tapped Flame in the back of the head.

Flame turned around to see a role of bandages floating in the air, everyone turned to look at what Flame was looking at to see the same thing, and the group looked around to see various objects floating in the air around the room. Everyone turned back to Draco who was still smiling.

"Believe me now" Draco asked.

All that Storm, Crystal, Star, Cynder, Spyro, Jolt, Flame, and Ember did was nod their heads.

"Good, beginning tomorrow we'll start training" Draco said as he placed all the objects floating in the air back in their original places.

"Tomorrow?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked.

"I heard Shade talking about training the children that are old enough to better prepare them for the future" Storm replied "And it starts tomorrow afternoon" Storm added.

Draco put his hand on his chin thinking than asked "Where?"

"In the stadium. Why?" Storm replied.

"Because I want all of you to get up early tomorrow morning and meet me at the stadium" Draco said and everyone nodded their heads in response. Ember, Flame, Jolt, Spyro and Cynder with Kristal on her horn left the room, and Storm left to continue her duties, leaving Crystal and Star with Draco to talk amongst themselves.

"So what now?" Star asked.

"We go back to your home, Crystal and enjoy the rest of the day" Draco replied.

Crystal nodded her head and Draco gathered his thing and put on his cloak covering his wings and the three of them left to go back home.

"Hey Draco. Why are you wearing the cloak? Everyone already knows you have wings, so why bother wearing it" Star said as they were walking down a busy street.

"They do. When did this happen?" Draco asked.

"Three days ago, some of the people that saw your wings started spreading it around and so everyone knows about them" Crystal replied.

Draco thought about what would happen if the citizens of Alliria saw them and he remembered what Cynder told him and took off his cloak and made in disappear into thin air, but Draco kept his wings folded to his back, since he already tried to cloak them using the Shadow element and it didn't work he kept them close to his back. He knew he didn't have enough energy to use the cloak he resorted to this. Everyone that was around saw Draco's wings and stared at them. Draco felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him but they made no move to try to hurt him, Draco saw this and began to relax.

"Draco I've been meaning to ask but where do you keep all your stuff that you make appear out of thin air?" Crystal asked.

"It goes to a side dimension, which is just an infinite empty space that I can access, so I store all my weapons, armor, clothing, and other things I have instead of carrying it everywhere" Draco replied.

The three of them soon came to Crystals home and went inside to see Rose in the kitchen cooking something.

"Hi mom. Were back" Crystal said making Rose jump from fright.

Rose turned around to see Crystal, Star, and Draco standing in the doorway. Rose went wide eyed seeing Draco.

"Oh Draco your awake" Rose said hurrying up to him and giving him a hug almost crusting him to death.

"It's good to see you to Rose, but can you stop hugging me I can't breathe" Draco said almost losing conscious again.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy your awake and alright. I was so worried" Rose said almost on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, I'm here and I'm fine" Draco said and gave Rose a quick hug.

"So what are you cooking Rose" Star asked.

"Oh I'm just using the recipe Draco gave me a while back when he first came here" Rose replied.

"Hmm… do you have any flour, eggs, milk, butter, vanilla, sugar, strawberry's and baking powder?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I don't have any sugar" Rose replied.

"I'll be right back, just finish cook the meat okay" Draco said and walked off to the market leaving a very confused Rose, Star ad Crystal.

Draco came back ten minutes later with the sugar and went into the kitchen with Rose and started cooking a cake that his mother used to make.

"What are you cooking Draco?" Rose asked putting the finished meat on a plate.

"It's a surprise" Draco said mixing the batter.

"Okay. The food is done" Rose said.

"Okay I'll be right there after I put it on the fire" Draco said while putting the batter in a pan.

And with that Rose, Star and Crystal went to eat at the table and soon after Draco joined them. After they were done eating Draco returned back to the kitchen while everyone else did what they pleased.

An hour later Draco called them to the table to try something.

When Rose, Star and Crystal saw the cake they were wondering what it was "What is it?" Crystal asked.

"It is a strawberry short cake. A recipe my mother made on special occasions" Draco replied "Try it."

And so Rose, Crystal, and Star tried a piece of the cake and instantly loved it.

"This is so good" Star said.

"Yes it is" Rose said.

"Thank you Draco" Crystal said.

"You're welcome" Draco said and after the four of them were finished Star returned home and Rose cleaned up and went to bed along with Crystal and Draco.

**Ryuu: "Hoped you liked the chapter, review."**

**Star and Crystal: "Hey Draco when is the next chapter coming out?"**

**Ryuu: "Well I'm going to take a break for the holidays and stop writing for a while and after the holidays are over I'll start writing again"**

**Rose and ~Ryuu (this is the Ryuu from my story): "AWWW come on Ryuu can't you do some more over the holiday"**

**Ryuu: "I'll probably start writing the next chapter on paper and after the holidays I'll put into the computer. Okay"**

**Everyone: "YES!" **

**Ryuu: "Now all you readers I'll see you after the holidays. Have a Merry Christmas! See you next time.****"**

**Everyone: "HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL YOU READERS!"**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**Me: Well I hope you had a great vacation. Here's my next chapter as promised.**

**Draco: so what's happening in this chapter?**

**Star and Crystal: Yes can you tell us.**

**Me: No, but I will tell you that you will get to see some of Draco's powers, but I am not tell you anything else. Well I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter: 9 Training

Draco woke early to prepare for everyone's training. Draco made a chest appear in front of him. Inside the chest were various pieces of armor. Draco knew that the training he was going to do was to get everyone in tune to the element they chose and then have them go into a one-on-one sparing match. So Draco took out his special armor that his mother and farther gave to him when he was young, it was a black scaled armor that covered his chest and back, and took out the shin, thigh, and forearm armor that looked the same and the arm guards that Yuuki gave him. The armor fit perfectly and it looked like he was wearing normal clothing. (**A/N: the armor has a magic spell on it that makes it grow with him, so it would fit perfectly no matter how big he was**)

Draco closed the chest and moved it to the corner of the room. Folding his wings tightly to his back and threw on his cloak with the hood down and left for the stadium.

On the walk to the stadium there were a few dragons up and socializing with others that were up too. Draco paid them no attention and continued to the stadium.

When Draco saw the stadium it was huge and it looked similar to the one in Dimensia (looked like the coliseum in Rome) upon entering the stadium Draco found the Elders and Storm talking to each other.

Toxin noticed Draco walk in and asked "What are you doing here so early?" and all of them walked up to Draco.

"To get ready to train Crystal, Star, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember. Why?" Draco replied.

"Oh. That's right I forgot to mention that to you Toxin, Shade, Eclipse, and Tempest" Storm said scratching the back of her head.

"Why are you training them?" Tempest asked.

"Because the Chronicler told me to" Draco replied and walked a little ways off and made two swords appear in his hands and stuck them in the ground three feet apart and the swords burst with the element they represented and did that with the other twenty-three swords in a circle leaving out the ones he hasn't trained in yet.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse asked.

"An easier way for them to pick an element," Draco replied and walked back over to the group when he was finished.

"What are you talking about?" Shade asked confused.

"And why did you stick twenty-three swords in the ground? And what did you mean by 'an easier way to pick an element'?" Tempest asked.

Draco placed a hand on his face and shook his head sighing, "How much didn't you tell them Storm." Draco asked looking at Storm.

All Storm did was smile slyly.

"Of course. Alright I'll explain this again, there are more elements than just Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth, there are also Fear, Poison, Shadow, Wind, Convexity, Nature, Spirit, Light, Darkness, Metal, Crystal, Time, Arcane/Magic, Void, Death, Life, Blood, Space/Cosmo, Creation, Sand, Gravity and Weather," Draco replied taking a deep breath.

The Elders were staring in awe at Draco when he explained all the elements.

"Then is that why there are only twenty-three swords out when there should be twenty-seven." Eclipse asked.

"Good question, the reason that being is that I need training in those elements and if you are wondering which elements they are, they're Gravity, Blood, Void and Metal." Draco replied.

"Where are you going to get that training?" Tempest asked.

"The Chronicler," Draco replied.

"So you'd be leaving after you're done training them," Shade asked.

"No, they are coming with me because the Chronicler asked them to come too." Draco replied.

"If they are going with you then they will be under your protection, but we're not the ones you should be convincing to let Star and Crystal go with you. It's Rose and Ryuu who you should convince." Shade said.

"I'll do that when the time comes," Draco said and Shade nodded his head.

"Draco!" a voice called.

Draco, Storm and the Elders turned to see Crystal, Star, Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, Rose and Ryuu enter the stadium.

"What are you doing?" Star asked.

"Explaining to the Elders what Storm forgot to tell them" Draco replied glaring at Storm who in returned smiled slyly again.

"Draco why did you tell Star and Crystal and everyone else here so early in the morning" Rose asked.

"Because the Chronicler asked me to train them in a new element and before you ask get it from either Storm or one of the Elders because I'm done explaining it." Draco replied.

"Draco, do you mind if we watch?" Shade asked.

"I don't mind at all, but you have to be in the stands" Draco replied and watch as the Elders, Storm, Ryuu, and Rose went into the stands and Ryuu and Rose were asking what Draco meant.

Draco turned back to the group, "Okay, now I hope you all had enough time to think of what element you want to learn" Draco said.

They all nodded their heads except for Jolt, Crystal, Spyro and Cynder.

"Jolt if you want I could give you a new element even though the Chronicler didn't tell me to" Draco asked.

Jolt head seemed to perk up ever more, "Really" he asked.

Draco nodded his head.

"Alright, now if you all would stand in front of the element you want, except for Crystal, Spyro and Cynder" Draco said and motioned them to the ring of swords that were lit up with their respected element

Star walked up to a sword that had a black handle with white diamond shapes on them going up it and the blade looked like the night time sky moving and all, it had an aura that looked like a nebula surrounded by many stars.

Flame walked up to a sword that was pitch black from the handle to the tip of the blade, it had shadows dancing around the blade like fire.

Ember walked up to a sword that looked like any normal sword except it had red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black and white aura dancing around it.

Jolt walked up to a sword that changed colors from white, gray, and black it had a small cloud above the sword that changed along with the sword, from a normal white cloud to a gray cloud and a thunder and lightning cloud.

"I see you chosen Space/Cosmo Star, and Shadow for you Flame, Ember Arcane/Magic, and Jolt chosen Weather for his element" Draco said.

And with that said Draco put away all of the swords leaving Crystal, Shadow, Convexity, Arcane/Magic, Crystal, and Space/Cosmo.

"Now to start you training" Draco said.

Draco walked up to Jolt with an white, gray and black energy ball and placed it into his chest causing his body to glow with the same colors as the energy and a small black cloud with a blue lightning bolt symbol appeared on his right shoulder.

"Hey Draco what's with this symbol that appeared on my right shoulder for?" Jolt asked.

"It represents the new element you gained" Draco replied.

"I don't have one" Cynder said looking for one on her.

"Me neither" Crystal said too.

"That's because Cynder yours is on your left paw and Crystal yours is on both of your thighs" Draco said and pointed them out.

Both Cynder and Crystal looked and saw that Cynder had a blue hourglass on her left paw and Crystal had a dark pink crystal on both of her thighs.

"Never noticed that before" Cynder and Crystal said at the same time.

Draco walked up to Ember and made a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and white energy ball appear in his hand and placed it into her chest and she glowed the same colors except purple and a strange language appeared around her right wrist.

"What is this?" Ember asked showing Draco the strange language.

"_Diligo, connexio, amicitia, liberalitas, eruditio, curatio_" Draco said "It's Latin, the magic language, it means love, bonds, friendship, kindness, knowledge, and healing" Draco added.

"Hey Draco why did Ember glow red, orange, yellow, green, blue, black, and white when the sword more colors than that?" Spyro asked.

"Because she only specifies in those types of magic which is defense, perception, offense, knowledge, healing, illusion/control, and change and Ember has a lot of those types of magic" Draco replied and Draco turned to Flame and did the same with the others, Draco collected the energy which appeared to be a black energy ball and placed it into his chest and soon Flames body glowed black and a line appeared from the top of his head in a point heading down his spine and ending at the tip of his tail but a small black flame appeared in the middle of his flame tail blade.

"Now that everyone's been given a new element let's get started on controlling it and then we'll move onto one-on-one sparing. Star. Crystal. Flame your starting" Draco said.

"Wait. We all have different elements, why are we three going first?" Crystal asked.

"Because both you and Star have the Shadow element mixed with your normal element, I'm going to teach you how to separate the two" Draco replied.

Both Star and Crystal were surprised what Draco just said.

"Now line up and close your eyes, concentrate on the shadows, the shadows all around you but don't let the shadow control you and always remember _'No matter how dark it may seem there will always be a light shining through the darkness_'" Draco instructed.

Star, Flame, and Crystal did as Draco said and concentrated after some time Flame released a shadow breath but Star and Crystal were having a harder time releasing there Shadow element.

After what seemed like hours Star was able to release it but Crystal was still having trouble.

"I can't do it Draco" Crystal said looking to the ground.

Draco thought for a while trying to figure out how to get Crystal to release her Shadow element, then it came to him.

"Crystal think about it this way, if you feel like you are getting corrupted always remember the ones your care and love" Draco said kneeling down and lifted her head with her hand and looked into her eyes "try it again" Draco added smiling.

Crystal smiled and nodded and closed her eye, concentrated and remembered what Draco just said and in no time Crystal released a massive shadow breath.

"Good. Very good Crystal! Now Star. Crystal, concentrate on your normal element picture how they're supposed to look, concentrate on the cold and the static in the air and release that element" Draco said and watched Star find her electric element and Crystal find her ice element.

"Good, now I want you to bend the shadow around your bodies and turn yourselves invisible" Draco instructed, and all three of them got the technique in only a couple minutes.

"Okay let's move onto learning the new elements, starting with Ember" Draco said and pointed to her.

"Okay so what do I do?" Ember asked.

"You like reading?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Why?" Ember replied.

Draco just smiled and two books appeared in his hand "This is why, _Beginners to Magic _and a spell book filled with every single spell ever created even black magic spell and I advise you to never use any of them" Draco replied and handed the books to her.

"But I don't know how to read Latin" Ember said looking at a page that was in Latin.

"Hmm. Ah, come here and hold still" Draco said and Ember did as he said and Draco placed his hand on top of her head and his hand began to glow white, after a minute Draco removed his hand "There you go" he said.

"What did you do?" Ember asked.

"I downloaded the Latin language directly into your head" Draco replied "Try reading the page again" Draco added.

Ember looked at the page again and found that she could read it perfectly like she knew it for years.

"Now Star come and close your eyes and concentrate on the stars, planets, ever the vast amounts of galaxies, feel all the energy they release and grab that energy and use it" Draco instructed and could feel the energy from the universe build up in Star till Star snapped her eyes open and fired a beam that looked like the nighttime sky from her mouth and fly right at the stadium wall on the other side of the field creating a large crater in the wall, everyone except Draco was starring, mouths wide open heck even the Star, Storm and the Elders were surprised at how powerful the attack was.

"Wow" was all that Star said she was speechless at what she just did.

"Good Star, now there are other ways to use Space element whatever you think of will happen but it can only be for attacks and to defend nothing else" Draco said "now Star imagine a shield around you" Draco added and Star had it in no time flat, it looked like a bubble of the nighttime sky but you could clearly see Star…somewhat.

"Now Jolt why don't you come over here and get started" Draco said.

"Okay" Jolt replied.

"Now concentrate on feeling the warm and cool air around you and feel the static and the water in the air, feel the wind, the clouds in the sky and control their movement, there actions" Draco instructed.

Draco could feel the wind start to pick up and the moisture in the air climb, Jolt slowly opened his eyes and soon a cloud began to form high above the field and was getting bigger and bigger till thunder and lightning started and rain soon fell.

"Good, now all you have to do is figure out how to use it in an attack" Draco said.

"How do I do that?" Jolt asked.

Draco knew the answer to it already cause when he started training it the element he had a hard time trying to get it into an attack he could use instead of making clouds.

"Try and imaging all the forces of weather into one and release it in one go" Draco suggested.

Jolt nodded and tried it. At first he couldn't get it but eventually Jolt breather out a vortex that was mixed with water, ice, snow, and lightning. When the attack ended a ditch was left in its wake starting off in front of Jolt and stretching to the other end of the field.

Again everyone was surprised at the shear amount of force behind the attack, but Jolt was happy he pulled it off.

"Now Jolt I want you to go and sit near the wall and meditate, control your emotions and feel the life around you and in the universe, let you mind wander into people's hearts, try to hear what they are thinking" Draco instructed, Jolt nodded his head and walked over to the wall and walked over to the wall and sat down and started to meditate.

"Okay, now Crystal" Draco said and Crystal walked next to Draco "Close your eyes and feel the energy, the life the crystals give off, let that energy flow through you, don't try and control it let it do its thing" Draco instructed and Crystal soon could feel the energy flow through her and she could feel it flowing through her too. Crystal opened her eyes and shot a large crystal that was flying to the wall on the other side of the field, halfway there it broke into millions of shards that pierced the wall in a wide area.

"Good, now try growing a green mana crystal in front of you, picture it in your mind and stretch out your paw, let the energy flow out of you" Draco instructed. Crystal did what he said and she could see a green crystal grow out of the ground in front of her.

"Excellent" Draco exclaimed Draco looked over to Jolt to see rocks floating all around him "Jolt you can open your eyes now" Draco said and Jolt opened his eyes to see the rock floating around him and he made them fly at the wall so fast that they made small craters on the wall. Jolt was smiling at this because he was now able to control it "Jolt make sure you practice lifting object so you can be able to move larger objects. Okay" Draco asked.

"Okay Draco I will" Jolt replied.

"Now for the two of you" Draco said turning to Spyro and Cynder, "you are going next and you will be the start of the sparing" Draco added.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"I mean once you learn how to control Convexity your darker selves will come out, and you will be battling your selves in your minds while I will be holding them off out here" Draco said taking off his cloak revealing the armor he was wearing.

"Are you insane! Going up against our darker selves, you will die" Cynder exclaimed.

"It's the only way you will be able to control your darker selves and not lose control and you'd be the ones in control of your darker selves when you defeat them!" Draco yelled.

Spyro and Cynder were shocked at what Draco said but the eventually agreed on it.

"Okay, now stand right here" Draco instructed and when the two did Draco encased all their paws in stone.

"Giving myself a head start" Draco replied.

Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads "now since you can access the power already you need to make a permanent tunnel from this dimension to the Convexity dimension" Draco instructed, but Spyro and Cynder gave a confused look.

Draco sighed "Okay look you can only access Convexity for a short time and it's hard to access it right" Draco asked.

"Yes" both Spyro and Cynder replied at the same time.

"That because you are only pulling a portion of the energy into this dimension, you need to imagine a tunnel in your head and construct it to connect both dimensions so you can easily access it better, but before you two try it I want you to remember something, remember who you care for and don't get angry or scared that is what your Darker self feeds off of" Draco said.

"Okay" Spyro and Cynder said and closed their eyes and imaged a tunnel to Convexity.

Draco could feel the energy and soon both dragons opened their eyes, which were pure white and a black aura surrounded their bodies. Everyone gasped when they saw this but then Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder looked at Draco which he was now holding his Convexity sword, a dark purple katana with a purple hilt and black diamond's going up the handle. Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder fired a Convexity beam at Draco but Draco was able to jump out of the way and was standing in the middle of the field.

"Come on is that all you got, a ape has better aim than that!" Draco taunted.

Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder broke free of their stone 'prison' and charged Draco.

Draco kept dodging their attempts of trying to claw, bite, skewer, and blast him. Draco was suddenly drove into a corner and that's when he realized that all of Alliria was starting to show up from the looks of it _"They probably were woken up from all the noise we were making during the training and came to see what it was" _Draco thought. Draco looked back at Dark Spyro and Cynder there were preparing another Convexity beam and Draco had nowhere left to run, Draco never thought he would have to use his own darker self but it looked like he has to. That when Dark Spyro and Cynder released there Convexity beams at Draco, Draco didn't move as the beam came flying towards him and soon it hit it's mark and created a large explosion.

* * *

(In Spyro's mind)

"Where am I?" Spyro asked himself.

"Why your back at Cynder's old fortress where you first battled her" a sinister and cold voice echoed all around him.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Spyro asked.

"Right here" the voice replied in an icy tone and then a dark flame rose out of the ground in front of Spyro and soon disappeared and what was left there shocked and scared Spyro, standing there was none other than Dark Spyro smiling evilly.

"Well. Well. Well what do we have here my weaker self" Dark Spyro said.

"I'm not weak" Spyro replied in an angry tone and charged Dark Spyro but before Spyro gone within two feet of him he ended up and the ground with Dark Spyro laughing evilly.

"You see you are weak" Dark Spyro taunted.

That's when Spyro remember something Draco said _remember who you care for and don't get angry that is what your darker self feeds off of. _Spyro closed his eye and took a deep breath and thought of Cynder and how he loved her.

Spyro snapped his eyes open and punched Dark Spyro in the face sending him across the roof Dark Spyro looked at Spyro and saw that he was staring at him with a blank stare. Then in a flash Spyro was on the left side of Dark Spyro two inches off the ground and the next thing Dark Spyro knew was he was hit in the head with Spyros tail blade. This sent Dark Spyro near the edge of the roof.

"H-How are you getting stronger" Dark Spyro yelled in rage.

"Show what you know about loving someone" Spyro said and fired a Convexity beam at Dark Spyro which tore off his right wing and pushed him off the edge of the roof and to his death.

"Now how do I get out of here?" Spyro asked himself.

* * *

(In Cynders mind)

Cynder was looking around and could see that she was back in Convexity where she had her final battle with Spyro when she was corrupted; this thought brought back bad memories.

"Aww what do we have here a worthless dragon who betrayed her own kind" a cold voice which sent shivers down Cynder spine.

Cynder turned around to see Dark Cynder smiling evilly "I didn't betray they the Dark Master corrupted me" Cynder yelled at Dark Cynder.

"HA. You may think that but you know the truth, and Spyro will never accept you, not now not ever" Dark Cynder said in an icy voice.

"It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!" Cynder cried.

"It's true and you know it" Dark Cynder said and charged her and pinned Cynder to one of the pillars in the middle of the floating rock they were on.

"_Spyro" _Cynder thought _"…remember who you care for…", "Cynder I don't care about your past, I only care about you, the you here and now, and that is why I love you" _Cynder remembered what Draco said to them and what Spyro said to her a few days after she and Spyro defeated Malefor.

This brought new found strength to Cynder and was able to throw Dark Cynder to the other side of the floating rock.

"No. it's not true and it will never be true, Spyro loves me and you will never interfere with my life ever again" Cynder yelled and fired a Convexity beam at Dark Cynder and Dark Cynder screamed in agony as she was vaporized by the beam.

"Now what" Cynder asked herself.

* * *

(Back when Draco got hit)

"Draco!" Crystal yelled and was about to attach Dark Spyro and Cynder but Star held her back.

"No. it's his fight" Star said.

Dark Spyro and Cynder turned around to face Star, Crystal, Jolt, Ember and Flame and started to charge a Convexity beam. The group gasped when they saw Dark Spyro and Cynder were looking at them and was about to attack when an icy voice echoed around the stadium.

"I don't think so" the voice said in a cold tone.

Dark Spyro and Cynder stopped the attack and turned around to the cloud of dust to see a figure walking towards them. When the figure walked out of the dust cloud, everyone who was in the stadium gasped when they saw Draco emerge from the dust cloud without a scratch on him but that was not the reason the crowd gasped, the reason was that Draco had a black aura around him, his wings were spread out to their full eleven feet, two large teeth started from the top front of his mouth and ended just a couple inches below his jaw (**A/N: Like a saber tooth tiger**) two inch claws were in the tips of hid finger tips and a row of spikes started from the top of his head and followed down his spine and ending at his now scythe like.

Draco smiled and Dark Spyro and Cynder started to shake with fear "I see you like my darker self" Draco said in an icy voice which sent chills down Dark Spyro and Cynder.

The next thing everyone knew was the Dark Spyro was punched in the face and was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the field and Draco quickly brought his hand up and fired a beam of Convexity at Dark Cynder which also sent her flying towards a wall. "really now is that all you got, I thought I get more from you two, guess you were nothing but weaklings after all" Draco taunted and closed his eyes shaking his head. Then out of the dust came Dark Spyro and Cynder at blinding speed charging at Draco from different sides, without even looking Draco bent backwards fast when Dark Spyro and Cynder were just feet from him causing them to crash into each other and while Dark Spyro and Cynder were still in the air Draco brought his foot up in the air and kicked them both before they had the chance to touch the ground, when the two hit the wall Draco quickly threw a ball of Convexity at them and it exploded on impact. All this happened in just a couple seconds.

Soon Dark Spyro and Cynder walked out of the dust breathing heavily and were covered in cuts and bruises, both of them looked up at Draco in anger and were about to charge him again when all of a sudden Dark Spyro and Cynder froze and were shaking violently and soon enough Spyro and Cynder turned back to normal. Spyro and Cynder looked at Draco with a scared expression seeing his darker self. Draco smiled at seeing Spyro and Cynder back to normal and turned back too.

"Excellent, you both concord your darker selves now you can control Convexity with or without using your Darker selves, but I want you and try to transform back into them," Draco said and Spyro and Cynder looked at each other scared, but did it any ways. Both Spyro and Cynder concentrated on looking like their Darker selves and soon they had the black aura around them again but they were in control, Spyro looked the same but Cynder turned into her old corrupted self but was a little bit smaller and less menacing but she was in control.

The crowd gasped at seeing Cynder like her old self and were going to say some nasty thing before Draco interrupted them, "Anyone say one nasty comment about Cynder and there going to have a 'little chat' with me, plus she was corrupted by the Dark Master, she wasn't in control of her actions, so get over it already" Draco said in a very cold voice cracking his knuckles so that the crowd could hear and the crowd was scared when he put the emphases on 'little chat.' But no one tried to say anything after that.

"Thank you Draco" Cynder said.

"You're welcome" Draco replied "Now transform back and go join the others" Draco added and they did, Draco looked at the group to see Jolt meditating again and didn't bother paying attention to the battle along with Ember who was reading one of the book on Magic, Flame was eager to spar against Draco from what Draco could see, Star and Crystal were a bit nervous about sparing him.

"Okay Star why don't come and spar next" Draco said and from the look on her face was almost enough to make Draco drop to the ground and laugh his head off.

Star nervously stepped up and got into a battle stance while Draco got rid of the Convexity sword and swopped it with the Space/Cosmo sword and took a battle stance also.

"I want you to give it you all, don't hold back" Draco said.

"Okay " was all that Star said and began to relax, Draco and Star soon started to circle each other, then Star made the first move by firing a Cosmic beam at Draco who just sliced it with his sword and charged her.

Star dodged the attack and slammed her paw into the ground and Draco could feel the ground beneath his feet shake violently and soon Draco dodged a Cosmic beam erupting from the ground and where ever he touched the ground another one shot out of the ground, Draco kept dodging them till he tripped on a rock and fell, right when he hit the ground another Cosmic beam shot up, but when the dust cleared a circular shield was lying where Draco fell.

Star stopped the attack and Draco dropped the shield. "That was a good match Star, you win" Draco said breathing heavily.

Draco made a green and red crystal near him and shattered them and regained his energy.

"Alright Crystal your turn" Draco said while making his Space/Cosmo sword disappear and replacing it with his Crystal element sword.

Crystal got into a fighting stance along with Draco. Instead of Draco waiting for Crystal to attack Draco stretched out his hand and a long sharp crystal spear grew. Draco quickly pulled it out of the ground and threw it with such force at Crystal.

Crystal was able to dodge the spear. The spear lodged itself in the wall and the area around the spear; razor sharp crystals shot out of the wall.

Crystal looked at the wall and back at Draco. "Are you trying to kill me?" Crystal asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I threw it slow enough so you could dodge" Draco replied.

"You call that slow? I could barely see it" Crystal said in a frustrated tone.

"Quit worrying, it's not like I'm trying to kill you, it's that if you go easy in a sparring match you won't have the experience for a real battle" Draco said.

"So no holding back" Crystal asked.

"For you yes, for me not so much" Draco replied.

'What's that supposed to mean?" Crystal.

"I have to hold back so I don't kill you" Draco said, "Now come at me" Draco added.

Crystal nodded her head and fired three crystal bullets that shattered into millions of pieces flying at Draco, Draco thinking fast slammed his fist into the ground which caused a crystal pillar to shot up underneath Draco right before the shards hit and right when the pillar stopped suddenly Draco using the force of the pillar jumped off the pillar and landed behind Crystal. Crystal spun around trying to get Draco with her tail blade. The next thing that Crystal heard was a clang from her tail blade hitting something hard. Crystal looked back to see Draco's arm encased in crystal, it looked like his fingers were long claws and spikes could be seen going up his arm which was what Crystals tail blade hit, but you could clearly see Dracos arm under the crystal.

"Don't just use crystal for long ranged attacks, you can do a whole lot more if you put your mind to it" Draco said.

Crystal smiled when she got an idea pope ditto her head. Crystal slammed her paw on the ground and a giant crystal hand erupted from underneath Draco and grabbed and threw him towards the wall, soon a giant crystal drake climbed out of the ground and roared which sounded more like a high pitch screech that made everyone in the stadium cover their ears.

Draco walked out of the dust cloud "Now that's more like it" Draco exclaimed sheathing his sword

The crystal on Dracos arm began to rearrange itself. The crystal expanded until it was two times larger than the crystal drake Crystal made. The crystal started to retract back and revealed an eastern dragon made of crystal. His body was long, elegant, and serpentine. His four short, but muscular legs had five claws on each foot. His tail was different though; it bore a cluster of crystals. Hi head was large and sleek. The two horns on his head were also made of crystal. Like the eastern dragons he had no wings. Inside the Crystal Dragons head you could clearly see Draco in his panther form. The Crystal Dragon gave out an even larger screech than the drake and everyone was too stunned at Draco's transformation than to cover their ears from the loud screech they were also confused at what he transformed into.

Crystal's mouth was open; jaw almost looked like it would hit the ground when she saw how big Draco's crystal creature was compared to hers.

"What's the matter Crystal, a little scared" Draco taunted.

Crystal seemed to be a little a fended by that comment and she slammed both of her paws down and a crystal pillar shot out next to the crystal drake, Crystal flew up and onto the drakes shoulder, the drake grabbed the pillar which was actually the handle of a large spike hammer. Crystal smiled looking at the hammer and looked back at Draco and soon enough the drake swung the hammer but Draco pounced at the crystal drake, when the hammer was in reach with contacting Draco's crystal dragon head, that Draco twisted his body and the eastern dragon wrapped around the hammer working its way down to the drake and wrapped around its body and started to constrict.

As Draco was constricting the drake Crystal jumped down from its shoulders and soon the crystal drake shattered. Draco looked at Crystal "Good job, now let's move on" Draco said as the crystal dragon around his started to shrink to the point where Draco stood on the ground again and soon the crystal disappeared completely.

"Hey Draco what was that thing you turned into?" Crystal asked.

"That was a mythical dragon known as the eastern dragon; it's a legend from Dimensia" Draco replied.

"That was a dragon, it didn't even have any wings" Star said.

"It doesn't need any as it fly's by using the air currents in the skies" Draco replied.

"Now Jolt it's your turn" Draco said breaking his meditation.

"Alright, let begin" Jolt said.

"Good" Draco replied switching to the Weather sword, Draco swings the sword towards Jolt releasing a blue lightning bolt that when it hit the ground started to turn to ice and was headed towards Jolt.

Jolt dodged the attack and followed it by his weather vortex, Draco dodged the vortex and charged Jolt with a vortex of his own but this one was wrapped around his arm, when Draco was close enough Draco tried to punch Jolt but again Jolt dodged the attack but Draco made another vortex around his leg and kicked Jolt and was sent on the other side of the field. Jolt skidded to a stop, Jolt was surging with lightning and his right shoulder was frozen. Jolt was in pain but through that pain he got an idea, closing his eyes Jolt concentrated, Draco could feel Jolt was up to something and he knew exactly what he was going to do, Jolt was going to activate his weather form.

Jolt open his eyes and ice started to form on his limbs his back was covered in snow, his tail had a wind vortex around it and his wings were surging with lightning.

"Now you're starting to understand the powers of the Weather" Draco said and charged Jolt but the next thing Draco knew was that he was hit by Jolts tail which threw Draco towards the wall from the massive wind that knocked him away.

Before Draco hit the wall he threw his hands towards the wall and a snow pile was formed which softened Draco impacted.

Draco got out of the snow pile and placed his hand together and separated them and a small lightning ball was formed and over that lightning ball, snow and ice started to form around it and wing formed around the snow and ice, Draco looked at Jolt and smiled and activated his Weather form, Draco's legs and wings were surging with lightning while his tail and right arm had a wind vortex around it and his left arm and body were covered with ice and snow.

In a flash Draco besides Jolt, Jolt saw this and jumped towards the center of the field and Draco threw the weather ball at Jolt and it was heading at him with such speed, but Jolt saw it stop just before it hit him and was just floating there.

"What kind of attack is that supposed to be Draco?" Jolt asked.

Draco just stood there and smiled "A powerful one" Draco said and smiled even more when the weather ball sparked a little.

Jolt was confused when Draco said that, but when he felt the wind start to pick up Jolt looked at the weather ball and it was sparking lightning and was growing bigger.

Before Jolt had any time to move out of the way a giant sphere of wind, ice, snow and lightning covered most of the center of the field and lasted for a couple minutes. When it was over a crater was left in its wake and Jolt was in the middle of the crater in his regular form and panting, Draco transformed back and jumped into the crater.

"Good job Jolt you learned an important skill and I didn't even have to teach it to you" Draco said while he approached Jolt.

"What was that I just did and what the hell was that attack" Jolt asked.

"What you did was called the Weather form, it wraps your body with the forms of weather, ice and snow for protection, wind for attacks, and lightning for speed, but you can use all the form as an attack any ways" Draco replied "And that attack I did was called 'Final Storm' it basically is all the forms of weather compacted into a ball starting with lightning and ending with wind" Draco added and grew a red and green crystal for Jolt to use which he did.

Draco and Jolt climbed out of the crater and walked over to the others, the Elder, Storm, Ryuu and Rose were their also looking at Draco with a sense of accomplishment and aw.

"Well Draco that was some show of power" Eclipse said.

"You call that power, I call if insanity. That was so fricking cool" Storm said.

"Glad you like the show, but that just the tip of what I can do, but I won't tell you" Draco replied.

"Now what are you going to do?" Shade asked.

"I guess I will leave to go see the Chronicler and get more training" Draco replied.

"Wait, your leaving" Crystal almost yelled.

"Yes, and all of you are coming with me" Draco said.

"Wait, no one is leaving, not while I say" Rose said towards Draco in an angry tone.

"Well…I don't mind Star going with you" Ryuu said.

"What! Are you serious Ryuu" Rose asked.

"Yes and I know Draco will protect her with his life, and I trust him to do and I trust him even more after that show of the power he has and I don't even want to know what his limits are" Ryuu replied.

Rose thought of the fact that he could protect Crystal; after all he did save her numerous times, and saved the city from a great disaster.

"Alright she can go with you" Rose said and quickly added "But if so much as anything happen to her and I will have you hide for it."

Draco didn't feel scared after that comment, after all he had worst comments said and even worst things done to try and kill him, "Don't worry I will have her back here in one piece. Alright Rose" Draco said.

Rose nodded and looked at the Elder "Do you need the field for your training?" Draco asked.

"Not today, not after the damaged that it took" Tempest said.

Draco smiled "Not a problem" was all that Draco said and Draco clapped his hand together and placed them on the ground and activated the Time element and restored the field to its original self.

The process was seen with the ground turning a slight bluish-purple and the craters and burn marks and soon everything disappeared.

"There you go" Draco said.

"H-How…" Shade started but was cut off by Draco "I restored the field by using Time to reverse the damage" he said.

Draco, Crystal, Star, Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, Flame, Rose and Ryuu left to get ready to depart from Alliria.

"Oh, hey guys. We need to stop by Warfang before we go see the Chronicler" Spyro suddenly said.

"Why?" Star asked.

"Well the Guardians sent us to get rid of an army, we didn't really expect we find another city full f dragons and a half dragon half panther" Ember replied.

"Their probably worried we haven't returned yet" Cynder said.

"Okay we will stop by Warfang when we leave. And guys you know you can me a Ryuu Hyou instead of Half dragon half panther, right" Draco said.

"What does Ryuu Hyou mean?" Rose asked.

"It means Panther Dragon" Draco replied. And with that in mind the group went their separate ways to prepare for tomorrow's departure to Warfang.

* * *

**Me: Well did you like the chapter, tell me, I'd love to hear and see more people review.**

**Draco: well this chapter was really good Ryuu, can't wait for the next one**

**Crystal: Me neither.**

**Star: me too, I'm just getting all jumpy just thinking about it.**

**Me: Well stop because the next chapter will come out soon.**

**Rose and ~Ryuu: Yes when is the next chapter coming out?**

**Me: hahaha Soon okay**


	10. Chapter 10: Warfang

**Me: "Well I'm back and we have some people coming to stay to help me with my story"**

**Star: "Really. Who"**

**Me: "That is a surprise, so wait till they get here"**

**Crystal: "Come on can't you give us a hint"**

**Draco: "You know there not going to stop…right"**

**Me: "Yes I know. But I'm still not going to tell"**

**Tiamat: "Just tell us already"**

**Ryuu: "What the hell are you doing here?"**

**Rose: "She's here because she lives here"**

**Rose said walking right next to her.**

**Crystal, Star, and Ryuu turn and look at me.**

**Me: "What! She is one of my characters so she lives with me, like you're doing"**

**Crow: "Than were does she sleep?" Crow asked walking into the living room.**

**Me: "Uh…"**

**Me and Tiamat were blushing.**

**Tiamat: "I sleep in his room in his bead and he sleep on a hammock" **

**Star, Crystal and Ryuu start laughing rolling on the ground.**

**Crystal: "Oh my god you like her"**

**Me: "No I don't. She's sleeping in my room because I need the other rooms for my friends and the ones I'm adding aren't ready yet"**

**Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door so I went to get it. When I opened it I saw my friend's The-Kei-Man, Ashe Shinkuri, and .Hearts.x standing there.**

**Me: "Kei! Ashe! Hearts! It's good to see you again"**

**Kei: "It's good to see you too, Ryuu" he said punching me in the arm.**

**Ashe: "How long has it been since we saw each other" she said hugging me.**

**Hearts: "It's been to long for me" she said also hugging me.**

**Me, Ashe, Kei, and Hearts walked into the living room to meet everyone.**

**Me: "Guys this is Kei, Ashe, Hearts. My friends"**

**Everyone: "Nice to meet you three"**

**Hearts: "You know you don't have to call me a friend brother"**

**Everyone "…Brother"**

**Me: "Yes. Hearts is my sister"**

**Me: "well why don't you three greet the readers"**

**Ashe, Kei, and Hearts: "Hope you like the chapter, read and review when you're done"**

* * *

Chapter 10: Warfang

Draco, Crystal, and Star were waiting near the main gates. Draco packed everything and put it in the other dimension. He was wearing his dragon scale armor and cloak with the hood down, Draco had his bow and arrows strapped to his back along with a bag filled with dome blankets and food. Strapped to his waist was a green katana with a handle looking like a vine.

"Where are they?" Crystal asked.

"Who knows?" Draco replied.

"There they are" Star pointed at Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, Flame along with Crow, Ryuu, Rose, Storm, Shade, Toxin, Eclipse, and Tempest.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked Crow, Ryuu, Rose, and the Elders.

"We came to see you off" Shade replied.

"When will you be back?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but I promise I will keep them safe from harm" Draco replied and started to walk out of the city and everyone followed.

"Can you take care of Krystal for me Rose" Cynder asked and Krystal flew onto Roses horn.

"Sure" Rose replied. And the group started to walk out of the city.

"Bye" Crystal, Star, Spyro, Cynder, Jolt, Ember, and Flame said.

"Bye" Rose, Ryuu, Storm, Crow and the Elders replied.

"If were ever in the area we'll come and visit" Draco yelled.

When the group reached outside the cave Draco turned around and placed his hand on the side of the cave entrance.

"_Illud per bonus may obduco illud per malum may non_" Draco said in Latin.

The cave entrance gave off a black tinted aura around it.

"What did you do" Star asked.

"He put a spell on the entrance to Alliria" Ember replied "What did you use on it?" Ember asked Draco.

"It's a spell that only allows people with good intentions and have seen Alliria to enter and the ones with evil intentions to only see a cliff face even if there seen Alliria they won't see the cave entrance" Draco replied.

After that was said the group started to travel to Warfang, everyone started fly towards Warfang while Draco was running in his animal form beneath them.

The eight of them has been traveling all day and the sun was starting to set so the group started to set up camp in a clearing, Jolt was gathering fire wood, Spyro and Cynder were looking for something to eat and Draco was helping Ember with some magic spells and Flame, Star and Crystal were watching.

"Now Ember you need to remember that magic can copy the elements but it isn't the element at all" Draco said.

"Okay, but what do you mean by that?" Ember asked confused at Draco's words.

"Okay think of it this way, an element you use as a dragon if powerful but when using magic the power behind the element is less of that behind the element of the dragon" Draco replied.

"Okay I get it now" Ember said.

"Good" Draco replied and tossed an apple towards Ember, which she caught.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on turning the apple into a pair" Draco instructed.

Ember was about to protest but Draco interrupted her before she could udder a word "Just do it" Draco said.

Ember just did what Draco instructed and closed her eyes and imagined a pair and when she opened her eyes the apple in her hand was a pair.

"Good, now try making a statue in front of you" Draco said.

Ember just tried it and soon a three foot statue of a dragon stood in front of her, "Now make it smaller" Ember heard Draco say.

With a great deal of effort Ember was able to make the statue smaller about two inches big. Draco walked up to it an picked it up and noticed it was a statue of Spyro, _"this could be bad, I know Spyro and Cynder are a couple but I don't think anyone else know about it and I think Spyro and Cynder want to keep it that way but if I think about it I saw that Ember loves Spyro a lot and Ember hates Cynder when I last looked into her heart…yep this could get really bad" _Draco thought and handed the two inch statue to Ember.

"Good Ember, you learned how to use changing magic. Now I want you to learn the rest on your own" Draco said and walked over to Flame, Star and Crystal with Ember close behind him.

And right when they reach the three Spyro and Cynder come back with the food "Foods here" Spyro called carrying a buck and Cynder carrying on too.

Everyone went over and ate there meals with little conversations mostly about Draco and his powers.

"Speaking of which, Draco what exactly is that form you used when you were traveling all day?" Crystal asked.

"That, that is my animal form or if you want to call it my panther form, it's what my species looked like millions of years ago, of course I'm the only panther to be able to do it and no one knows about it in Dimensia" Draco replied "In a way I think of it as making up for me not being a dragon" Draco added and took of his cloak and placed it on the ground and transformed into his animal form and laid down on the cloak and everyone noticed he looked more like a dragon with his wings out and on his side, not counting the fur and shorter neck and all.

"Come on its time we rested up for the arrival at Warfang tomorrow" Draco said and yawned placing his head onto his crossed paws.

"He's right, time to rest up" Spyro said and both he and Cynder laid down next to the fire, Jolt climbed up into a tree and slept on a branch. Ember lied down near the fire also and Flame lied down next to Ember but not as close as Spyro and Cynder were. Star and Crystal were looking for a place to sleep but they were actually looking to see I anyone was awake, which they weren't. Both Star and Crystal walked over to Draco and lied down on either side of him and fell asleep fast from his warm fur, unknown to the two that Draco was awake and placed his wings over them which they just snuggled closer to him. Draco smiled at this and soon drifted off to sleep.

The morning came and everyone was started to wake up from the sun entering the clearing, everyone except Draco, Star and Crystal.

Everyone was staring at how they were sleeping, both Star and Crystal were on either side of Draco with his wings on top of them and Star with her head on his back and Crystals head on top of Dracos.

"That is…cute" Ember said looking at the three.

"I wonder how they would explain how this happened" Jolt asked smiling.

"I'd say they did this when I was sleeping last night" a voice replied startling the five of them.

Everyone looked at the two sleeping dragons and half dragon to see that Draco had one of his eyes open and staring at them.

"H-How long have you been up?" Spyro asked.

"I've been up since the sun started to come up" Draco replied opening his other eye.

"Why didn't you just move out from under them?" Flame asked.

"Because I can't" Draco replied.

"What the big bad panther doesn't want to disturb their sleep" Ember said sarcastically.

"You could say that, but I'm just to confortable to move" Draco said smiling.

Everyone started to laugh at Draco's comment including Draco and Star and Crystal started to stir from all the laughing and soon woke up.

What's everyone laugh…_*yawn*_…ing about" Star asked.

"Oh nothing really…just that you and Crystal are laying on me again" Draco said and both Star and Crystal glanced down to see Draco their smiling. Both of them were blushing so bad it actually showed through the black scales but it was a deep shade of violet color, and looked away from everyone, but didn't get up cause of Draco's wings.

Draco stood up and stretched and the sound of popping joints could be heard in the clearing and transformed back.

"I'll go and grab up some breakfast" Draco said and walked into the forest.

"Alright spill" Cynder said as soon as Draco disappeared from sight.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

''I mean how did you two end up sleeping on either side of Draco?" Cynder replied staring at the both of them.

"Uh…well…it was cold last night and there was no room near the fire and Draco's fur is really warm, so we slept next to his" Crystal said lying about the first part.

After twenty minutes of talking, Draco returns with two bucks over his shoulder and soon everyone started eating in silent.

Half way through their meal Jolt broke the silence "Hey Draco I've been meaning to ask, what are you going to do about your wings when we get to Warfang?" Jolt asked.

"Hide them" Draco replied and started thinking for a moment before adding "I should have enough energy to keep them hidden."

"How" Flame asked.

"Like this" Draco replied and stretched out his wings and concentrated, soon a small black flame appeared at the tips of his wings and stretched to the joints on his back. To everyone it looked like his wings were being burned away. After his wings disappeared Draco picked up his cloak and threw it on.

"What did you just do?" Ember asked.

"I just used the Shadow element to turn my wings invisible" Draco replied.

"Now how about we get going" Draco said and turned back into his animal form and started to walk off. Draco turned around before entering the forest "Are you coming?" Draco asked.

Soon everyone was up in the air and Draco was running underneath them. They traveled the whole day with the occasional break once in a while but the group was able to see Warfang in the distance when the sun was starting to set.

The group was able to make it to Warfang when to sun disappeared over to horizon. The eight of them were walking to the front gates, Draco wearing his bandanas and hood again and walked into Warfang.

"Warfang looks a lot like Alliria" crystal said looking around.

"That's because all the great cities were built to look the same for all the races" Draco replied making everyone confused.

"What?" Spyro and Cynder asked.

"Okay there is a city for each race. Warfang for the Dragons, Alliria is the lost city but it used to be a hub for all the races till it was lost, Gavrell or Dimensia as it is now called for my race the Panthers, Aerie for the Cheetahs, Liwet for the Moles, and Sariel for the Manweersmalls" Draco replied.

"Really" Star asked "There is a city for each species?"

"What about Avalar? The cheetahs that live their only know about other villages" Spyro said.

"That because some of the races moved out of the city to start small villages and over time they completely forget about the city but some of the old might know about the city but just never talk about it." Draco replied.

"But you won't see any of my race, their gone from this world, I'm the only one left." Draco said.

"Really, but Star and Crystal told us that there are a lot of panthers when they saw your memories" Ember asked.

"That's because all the panthers and the city got Jumped to another dimension" Draco replied.

Everyone including Star and Crystal stopped and stared at Draco. Draco turned around and saw their faces. "I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" Draco said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well you know now" Draco said "Well are you coming or not because I don't know where we're going" Draco added.

Spyro shook his head to get rid of his surprised look "We're going to see the Guardians" Spyro said and took the lead and walked towards the temple in the middle of the city.

The group walked towards the temple and Draco started to see dragons, moles and some cheetahs looking at the group but Draco could tell they were looking at Star, Crystal and himself.

"Anyone notices that a lot of the people around are starting to stare" Draco pointed out to the group.

"Now that you mention it there are people staring" Spyro said.

When the group got to the plaza that was in front of the temple a group of dragons and some cheetahs walked up to Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Jolt, Star, Crystal and Draco.

"What are black dragons doing in this city?" a red and orange dragon hissed causing everyone around to see what the commotion was about.

"There friends, so leave them alone Inferno" Flame said bearing his teeth.

"I don't think so, one black dragon is enough and now you drought two more into this city, there nothing but trouble, there the Dark Masters pawns and nothing else" Inferno said hissing and bearing his teeth.

What no one noticed was that two of the cheetahs snuck behind the group with wooden swords and was about to attack Star and Crystal, but Draco noticed this when they first moved.

"Well if you won't do anything about them then I will" Inferno said and smiled when he and his friends saw two of his cheetah friends about to attack Star and Crystal and no one else did.

The two cheetahs were about to strike but in a split second Draco was in front of them, his back towards them and his Nature and a blue and white katana with a blue handle and white diamonds going down the handle with a small chain and at the end of the chain was a small icicle, that was his Ice sword and held both of the swords in his hands backwards and the pointed at the cheetah's throats.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Draco said in a dark tone.

Everyone looked back to see Draco with his swords pointed at two cheetah's throats with wooden swords ready to strike Star and Crystal.

Inferno saw this and became enraged when he saw that Draco stopped his friends and charged Draco but Draco side stepped Inferno causing his to plow into the two cheetahs.

"Come on let's get out of here" Draco said and started walking off putting his Nature sword back in its sheath and putting his Ice sword back in the other dimension making sure no one saw it disappear.

The group started to walk away and towards the temple. Unknown to the group except Draco that Inferno was even madder and charged at Draco with a comet dash. When Inferno got within feet of Draco, Inferno was smirking thinking that he got Draco but to his surprise Draco turned around and grabbed his horns and stopped his attack.

Draco slid back from the force of the attack. Draco heard everyone around gasp at what he just did.

"H-How is this possible, you're nothing but a cheetah" Inferno said scared from what Draco did.

"I have something to tell you, I. NOT. A. CHEETAH" Draco said and then threw Inferno clear over the crowd and into the street.

Draco then turned around and started walking to the temple, when they reached the temple Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and Jolt led them to the Guardians chamber and entered to see that the Guardians were discussing about something.

The Guardians turned around to see Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Jolt and three others enter the chamber.

"Ah Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Jolt. I was wondering when you would return" Terrador said.

"Yes, Yes, we were worried that you five were captured, from how long you were gone" Volteer said in his speedy tongue of his.

"And who might these three be" Cyril asked looking at Star, Crystal and Draco.

"These are Star, Crystal and Draco. They helped us when we were in trouble, well actually Draco did but we became friends with him and many others in Alliria" Spyro replied.

"Alliria" Cyril asked.

"The Lost city, but now it's used for all the black dragons that are outcasts to the other dragons" Star replied.

"And before you even ask about 'black dragons being Malefor's pawns,' there not and there are all good dragons to get along with" Draco said.

"Well it's good to meet you" Ignitus said changing the subject.

"Might I ask you what exactly are you Draco" Volteer asked.

Draco looked at Spyro and the rest of them and Spyro said "It's alright you can tell them, they will keep this a secret"

Draco nodded and took off his hood and bandannas "I'm a panther" Draco said.

The Guardians were looking at Draco with a surprised look on their faces

"W-We thought you were all extinct, eradicated, gone, dead…" Volteer said speedily.

"Volteer, we know that the entire panther race has been wiped out, and Draco is probably the last…" Ignatius said before Draco interrupted him.

"You know my race?" Draco asked.

"Yes we once knew your race, we even had friend, one in particular named Dimensia. She was our best friend till Malefor attacked their city Gavrell" Terrador replied.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you that she died Jumping the city, and all my people, we call her the Savior now, heck we ever renamed the city after her" Draco said.

"Wait, are you saying that all of you species are still alive?" Cyril asked.

"Yes, when Malefor attacked She Jumped the city to another dimension, but it killed her doing so" Draco replied.

"Then how did you get here, did your family stay behind?" Ignitus asked.

"No, I have Dimensia's power to teleport from one spot to another and ever another dimension, but no one knew about my power in Dimensia and no one else has this power, and I got exiled from Dimensia when I was five, so I came here and hid in the mountain range west of here" Draco replied "And before you ask why I got exiled, they did it cause I was different from everyone else" Draco added.

"Then why didn't they come back to the Dragon Realm" Volteer asked.

"Because everyone hates dragon now, all because Malefor attacked everyone started thinking that all dragons were the same, the ones that still liked dragons moved out of the city and started their own villages, and my family was stuck in the city with a dictator for a leader saying no one was allowed to leave" Draco replied, "…Can we stop asking about the city, I don't like talking about it much" Draco added looking down with a sad look on his face.

"Um…what were you all talking about before we interrupted?" Spyro asked changing the subject.

"We were talking about the annual fighting tournament" Ignitus replied.

"Really, so what's the prize this year, it better not be the position for Guardian like last year when everyone turned it down" Jolt asked.

"Hahahah, No Jolt, this year we uncovered a broken medallion that seems to have some kind of power in it" Volteer replied.

Draco took notice in this _"If that is the missing piece of the medallion I have then that means my dad was here" _Draco thought, "Can I see the medallion" Draco asked.

"Sorry Draco but only the winner of the tournament can have it" Ignitus replied.

"Then I'll enter the tournament and win" Draco said with a smile on his face

"Oh, no you don't. You're not entering without us" Flame said.

"Well I guess we'll have a really good tournament this year, I always wanted to see how your race fights" Volteer said to Draco.

"Then you're in for a surprise then because I don't fight like my race" Draco said.

"When's the tournament" Spyro asked.

"It starts tomorrow" Terrador replied.

"Then I guess we should go and sign up" Cynder said.

The group was about to leave when Draco remembered something. "Ignitus, can me, Star and Crystal have a room here in the temple" Draco asked.

"Yes, but we only have one room left so you're going to have to figure out who gets the room and who shares a room." Ignitus replied.

And with that the group left and signed up for the tournament and was back at the temple to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"So…who gets the room?" Star asked as the group walked into the temple.

"Well you can bunk with me Star" Ember said.

"Okay that leaves who gets the room me or Draco" Crystal said.

"Well I'm already bunking with someone" Flame said.

"Same here" Jolt said.

"And me and Cynder already share a room" Spyro said.

"Then that means that you two will have to share a room" Star said and smirked a little but no one saw it.

Draco and Crystal looked at each other and shrugged and everyone headed to their respected rooms, when Draco and Crystal walked into their room Crystal laid down on the bed and Draco took off all his armor and cloak and placed them down on the desk along with his Nature sword and transformed into his animal form and laid down next to the bed.

"You know you can lay on the bed with me" Crystal said, blushing a little at what she said.

"You sure" Draco asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and I don't mind" Crystal replied.

So Draco got up and laid next to Crystal and they both fell asleep next to each other.

The morning came and Draco got up first and noticed that Crystal was on laying her head on his, but this time Draco was able to lift her head and placed it down on the pillows. Draco transformed back and got dressed in his armor and cloak and switched his Nature Sword for his Fire, Shadow, Wind, and Time swords, slinging them on his waist and walked out of the room. He was thankful that Spyro and the others showed them around the temple or he wouldn't be able to find the Cafeteria.

When Draco walked in the room he spotted Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Star at a table. Draco walked over to them and sat down at the table.

"Morning you guys, so where is everyone else" Draco asked.

"Oh you know still sleeping, what about Crystal" Spyro replied.

"Same thing" Draco replied.

A mole walked over to the group and had plates filled with food and handed them to everyone and the group started eating, half way through their meals Ember, Jolt, and Crystal showed up and got their breakfast and joined them.

"So when does the tournament start?" Crystal asked.

"An hour from now" Spyro replied.

"Then we better hurry up and eat and get ready" Star said.

When the group finished they went back to their rooms to get ready except for Star, Crystal and Draco.

"You two are going to need armor if you're fighting" Draco said.

"Yeah we do, but we don't know where to get the armor?" Star said.

"Then follow me" Draco said and led them back to his and Crystal room.

When the three walked in Draco closed the door and turned too looked at Star and Crystal.

"Okay let's see here" Draco said to himself thinking of some armor to create with his Creation element.

"Ah. Okay you two hold still" Draco said.

Star and Crystal were confused but did what Draco told them to and the next thing there was a flash of light and they had to close their eyes but when they opened them they saw that they were wearing armor. Star was wearing black armor with yellow lightning bolts on the ridges of the armor and looked like it had the night sky on the armor. Crystal had black armor with dark pink crystals for the ridges and had some embedded in the armor too but they looked like the ones embedded in the armor were ice.

"Wow Draco this is the coolest armor I've seen, how did you do this" Star asked.

"I made it with the Creation element" Draco replied.

"Ready to go" Draco asked.

"Yes" Star and Crystal said at the same time.

The three left the room and headed to the front door of the temple and saw that Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Jolt were waiting there with armor of their own on.

"Wow good looking armor you two have" Jolt said.

"You can thank Draco for the armor" Star said.

"Nice armor Draco, where did you get it?" Cynder asked.

"Made them myself, their made of Trinium a medal so strong and light weight that it won't bend, break of get a scratch, no matter what" Draco replied, "Oh and it has a little something extra that strengthens you elements.

"Wow" was all that Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Jolt, even Star and Crystal could say.

"Shall we get going?" Draco said.

And the group started to wake to the stadium for the tournament. When they reached it a mole asked them if they were participating in it, they said they were and the mole led them to a room for all the contestants were.

When the group walked into the room, they could see that there were ten more dragons waiting for the tournament to begin one of the dragons was a blue dragon with a white underbelly and light purple horns and wing membrane, he had an ax for a tail blade, another one of the dragons was a green dragon with a brown underbelly, horns and wing membrane, he had a mace for a tail blade. In the corner of the room was a light blue dragoness with a white underbelly, horns, and wing membrane, she had a snowflake for a tail blade, next to her was a yellow dragoness with an under belly of dark yellow and lightning shaped horns and tail blade, next to the yellow dragoness was a red dragon with a yellow underbelly and orange horns and wing membrane, he didn't have a tail blade but a lit flame at the end of his tail and it was going up his back to the back of his head where his spine should be. Laying down on a bench was a gray dragoness with white markings all over her body and a sword for a tail blade, next to her was a brown dragon with green horns and underbelly, he had a gray wing membrane and a triangular tail blade with spikes, next to him was a yellow dragoness with a gray underbelly and wing membrane, she had silver horn like Cynder and she had no tail blade what so ever. Sleeping in the another corner of the room was a white dragon with a light blue streaks all over his body along with light blue underbelly and wing membrane, he had a fin at the end of his tail.

"Well, well, well, what do, we have here?" and all to filmier voice said.

The eight of them look and see Inferno walking up to them.

"What do you want Inferno" Flame asked hissing at him.

"Just here to tell you that none of you are going to last in the first match especially the two black dragons and the freak in the cloak" Inferno replied in a nasty voice.

Flame was going to say something till Draco stopped him "Let's see about that in the fights" Draco said.

"We'll see about that" Inferno said and walked off.

"Why did you do that" Flame asked.

"Because I'm going to fix the fight and make sure I go up agents him" Draco replied smiling evilly.

Before Flames could say something two moles walked into the room carrying a box and a chalk board.

"Alright line up so we can see who goes up agents who" the first mole said.

Everyone lined up and reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper with a number in it and showed it to the mole and the mole would write their name on the respected spot on the board.

Draco waited for Inferno to go up and when he reached in the box Draco waved his hand and a piece of paper flew into Infernos hand. After Inferno was done Draco went up next and reached in and waved his hand inside the box and ended up with the slot next to Inferno, who was his opponent.

"Well I guess I'll get to have some fun with for after all" Inferno smirked.

Draco didn't say anything but he did smirk under his bandannas know how much Inferno is going to eat those words. Draco waited for the rest of the contestants to pick a number, and when they were finished, "Alright here is the matching for the tournament" the first mole said.

"First match is Inferno vs. Draco; Second match is Frost vs. Ember; Third match is Quake vs. Snow; Forth is Shockwave vs. Jolt; Fifth Trinity vs. Bolder; Sixth Flame vs. Crystal; Seventh Flash vs. Star; Eighth Cynder vs. Heatwave; and ninth will have to skip a couple matches but its Spyro vs. Blizzard" the second mole said.

"Okay now will Inferno and Draco follow me to the field" the first mole said and the second mole left to give the matching to the Guardians.

Both Inferno and Draco followed the mole to the gates leading into the field.

**(The First Match)**

"Welcome to the annual fighting tournament" Ignitus announced getting the crowed to cheer for the event.

"This year looks like a good year, and whoever wins the tournament will receive this medallion with untold powers" Terrador announced out.

"Now the first match will be up against Inferno and a new comer to the city, Draco" Cyril announced out and the crowd again cheered out seeing the two walk into the field and into the middle of the field.

"Let the match begin" Volteer called out and for once in his life time he actually talked normally.

Both Inferno and Draco took up fighting stances, Inferno like all dragons do and Draco with him holding a pure gray broad sword with white markings that looked like the wind, all over the blade.

""I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you" Inferno said and charged at Draco launching four fire bombs at Draco, but Draco was able to dodge them, but while Draco was occupied with dodging the fire bombs, he failed to notice another fire bomb heading right at him. Draco thinking fast twisted his body and was able to swing his sword down on the fire bomb right when it was mere feet away from hitting, slicing the fire bomb in two and pacing by Draco on both sides of him, hitting the wall and exploding.

The crowd gasped at what Draco did and was wondering how he did it. But Inferno was done attacking and breathed out a stream of flames at Draco, again Draco dodge but wasn't fast enough as the bottom of his cloak caught on fire.

"Now let's see what you're hiding under that cloak" Inferno smirked.

"To think a stupid hot headed dragon would get me to reveal myself" Draco sighed which caused Inferno to get mad at the comment about him.

But before Inferno could say one word Draco threw off his cloak and bandannas.

Almost everyone in the stadium gasped and was surprised at what they saw. Draco could hear the people say things like "Is that a p-panther", "I thought they were all extinct", "This tournament just got a whole lot more interesting."

"What are you?" Inferno asked.

"Me, I'm a panther warrior" Draco replied.

"T-Then that means that you are the second race that has magical powers other than the dragons" Inferno said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yep, and you want to know my specialty" Draco asked.

Draco could see that Inferno was thinking he was screwed. Draco quickly swung his sword releasing a wave of high pressure air at Inferno. Inferno was able to dodge the attack, the wave continued to the wall leaving a scar on the wall and another scar leading to Draco.

"My specialty is elemental swords" Draco said smiling evilly.

Draco then charged Inferno, when Draco got close enough he swung his sword down, but Inferno swallowed his fear and blocked the attack with his tail blade, and fired a fire bomb at Draco know what would happen at this range, when the attack hit Draco the fire bomb exploded sending Draco and Inferno in opposite directions.

Inferno walked out of the smoke panting heavily and looking at the rising smoke on the other side of the field. The next thing that happened was that Draco walked out of the smoke and didn't have a scratch on him.

"Got to say you surprised me there a little" Draco said and sheathed his Wind sword "But I'm better"

Draco unsheathed his Fire and Shadow swords and fused them together. Draco was smiling seeing Infernos expression, "Hey Inferno" Draco called out.

"What?" Inferno replied.

"I… Win" Draco said and swung his sword calling out "Black Flaming Dragon!" and an large black flame launched out of the sword and soon started to shape into a serpentine dragon and head right for Inferno. Inferno was so scared that he didn't dodge the attack and the attack exploded an impact with Inferno.

When the smoke cleared Inferno was in a creator unconscious.

Everyone in the stadium was quiet but then broke out into loud cheering, "The winner of the first match. Draco!" Terrador yelled.

Draco walked off the field and back to the waiting room while some moles came and brought Inferno to the healer. When Draco walked into the room the dragons that Draco didn't know just stood there in shock and Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Jolt, Star and Crystal walked up to him.

"That was a great fight Draco" Star said.

"Thanks" Draco replied.

"Sorry that everyone knows that you a panther" Crystal apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Crystal, sooner or later in the tournament I would've had to reveal myself" Draco said and put his hand on Crystal shoulder.

A mole soon walked in "Will Ember and Frost come up, your match is up next" the mole said and led Ember and Frost to the field.

**(The Second Match)**

"Now the second match is Frost vs. Ember" Ignitus announced out and the crowd cheered again as the two walked to the middle of the field.

"Let's make this a good fight" Frost said and took a fighting stance.

"Let's" Ember replied.

Ember made the first move and called out _"Glacies Incendia"_ and fired a large blue fire bomb at Frost, Frost dodged out of the way and the blue fire bomb exploded when it hit the wall but when Frost looked back there wasn't a scorch mark on the wall but ice surrounding where the fire bomb hit.

Frost not taking another chance of letting Ember fire another one of those attacks charger Ember and fired a couple Ice bullets at Ember which she dodged and fired a stream of ice fire at Frost and hitting him in the leg and freezing him to the ground.

"_Redimio thy inimicus" _Ember said and chains shot out of the ground and started to wrap around Frost till he wasn't able to move.

"How are you doing this?" Frost asked.

"Oh, I've learned some magic from Draco when I first met him" Ember replied.

"Now what" Frost asked.

"This,_ levitas_" Ember said and an arc of lightning hit Frost and knocked him out cold.

"The winner of the second match, Ember" Ignitus yelled and the crown cheered.

When Ember walked into the room Ember saw that some of the other dragons were talking to Draco, but the rest stayed away.

"…really you've been living in the mountains for ten years and haven't seen anyone…ever" Shockwave the yellow dragoness asked.

"Yeah…well till I rescued Star and Crystal from a group of apes" Draco replied.

"Making new friends" Ember said and walked over to them.

"Yeah, nice match by the way seems like you're getting the hang of the element" Draco said.

The same mole walked in like last time "Will Quake and Snow follow me" the mole said and left with the two dragons.

"Hey Draco how come you didn't get wounded when Infernos attack hit you" Trinity the gray dragon asked.

"That because of the armor I'm wearing" Draco replied.

"What's so special about the armor?" Bolder the brown, green, and gray dragon asked.

"It's made of dragon a scale's, that's why" Draco replied.

"Who gave it to you?" Heatwave the red, yellow and orange dragon asked.

"My dad" Draco replied.

"Where did your dad get dragon scales if you were in another dimension" Shockwave pointed out.

Draco cringed a little, and everyone noticed it, "What, can't you tell us" Heatwave asked.

"_Should I tell them and trust them to keep this a secret or…" _Draco thought and just looked into their hearts and found out they were trust worthy.

"Can I trust you all to keep a secret?" Draco asked.

"Yes" was all they said.

Draco nodded his head and took in a deep breath "My farther is not really a panther" Draco said "My dad is really a dragon" Draco added scratching the back of his head.

"What!" the four dragons said causing Flash the yellow and gray dragon and Blizzard the white and light blue dragon to stop watching the fight and look to Draco and everyone else.

"T-Then the reason you got exiled was because…" Trinity said but could finish her sentence.

"I'm half dragon" Draco finished her sentence.

"H-How…no wait…then…how" Bolder stammered.

"I don't know how…I guess my parents just loved each other" Draco said and right then and there Snow the light blue and white dragoness walked into the room.

"Looks like you won Snow" Blizzard said and walked up to her.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy…so what were you talking about before I interrupted" Snow asked Bolder.

"Oh nothing much, just guessing who would win the next match" Bolder replied and saw in the corner of his eye Draco nod his head in 'thanks for keeping it a secret'.

A mole walked into the room "Jolt. Shockwave your match is next" the mole said and Jolt and Shock wave followed him to the field.

**(The Forth Match)**

As jolt and Shockwave walked into the middle of the field the crowd was going crazy just waiting for the next match to start.

"The forth match, Jolt and Shockwave!" Cyril announced

"Let's see how good a fighter you are" Shockwave said.

All that Jolt did was smile.

"Let the match begin" Terrador yelled.

Right off Shock wave charged Jolt, Jolt saw this coming and fired a lightning bolt at Shockwave. Shock wave was able to dodge but not completely.

Jolt fired another lightning bolt at Shockwave and Shockwave countered it with one of her own, Soon Jolt charged Shockwave, Jolt jumped up in the air and was going to tackle her but Shockwave started to spin on her tail and created an electrical tornado. Jolt was surprised by this and was hit by the attack making Jolt fly towards the wall, but Shockwave wasn't done yet and stopped the attack and fired an electrical bomb at Jolt while he was still flying at the wall. Jolt hit the wall and soon the electrical bomb hit him and exploded, covering the field in a dust cloud where Jolt was.

"I guess you weren't much of a fighter after all" Shockwave said and was going to walk away till,

"You sure about that" Jolt said.

Shockwave turned around and looked at the dust cloud and saw it was spinning around something and soon disappeared, revealing Jolt in his Weather form.

"What the he…" Shockwave said but didn't finish when Jolt disappeared.

"Where he go?" Shockwave said to herself.

"Right here" Jolt said.

Shockwave looked up into the sky and saw Jolt was flying above the stadium. Shockwave was him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Shockwave asked.

"This" Jolt replied and a dark cloud started to form above Jolt, soon it started raining but it only rained on the field. Everyone was wondering what was going on till a lightning strike hit but it was heading for Shockwave. Shockwave dodge the hit, but another one struck her after dodging, and was flung at the wall.

"Like it...I can control the weather" Jolt said landing next to Shockwave.

"How can you control the weather?" Shockwave asked, struggling to get up.

"Draco taught me" Jolt replied and another lightning bolt struck Shockwave and knocked her out, Jolt made the lightning cloud disappear and turned back to normal and started to walk to the exit.

"…The winner. Jolt" Ignitus yelled, and the crowd cheered.

Jolt walked back into the waiting room and saw the looks of Snow, Trinity, Bolder, Flash, Heatwave, and Blizzard.

"Well done Jolt" Draco said "I taught you well"

"Wait you taught him that" Trinity asked.

"Yes. I taught everyone…something" Draco replied gesturing to Star, Crystal, Jolt, Ember, Flame, Spyro and Cynder.

Bolder was about to ask something but a mole walked into the room "Can Trinity and Bolder follow me, you match is next" the mole said and Trinity and Bolder followed.

No one talked after the two left, they just waited for the next match. It didn't take long, just ten minutes when they left Bolder walked back into the room along with the mole.

"Can Flam and Crystal follow me please" the mole said.

Both Flame and Crystal followed the mole to the field and walked to the middle of the field.

**(The Sixth Match)**

"The next match of tournament will be Flame and another new comer to the city, Crystal" Volteer announced.

"So let the match begin" Ignitus yelled.

Flame charged Crystal and released a shadow breath that was blocked by a crystal wall that shot up out of the ground. Flame was still charging at Crystal and then he pounced, going right through the crystal and tackled Crystal.

Flame was on top of Crystal but Crystal threw Flame off and Crystal slammed her paw on the ground and crystals started to grow on her armor, after the crystals stopped grow Crystal armor looked like it got some blades attached to it.

"That doesn't look good" Flame said to himself.

Crystal smiled and disappeared from site. Flame was looking around till out of his shadow Crystal tackled him and started a melee attack on Flame and then trapped his legs and arms in crystal.

Flame was struggling to free himself.

"Don't bother. That crystal is indestructible" Crystal said smiling at Flames attempts to get free.

Flame thought of something and closed his eyes and concentrated.

Flame was concentrating on his fire fury. Crystal saw what he was doing and backed away, when Flame released his fury it wasn't his normal fury this fury was black. Flame released a black fire fury and broke free from his crystal prison, when Flame was free he fired a black fire bomb at Crystal who dodged it, and Crystal fired a crystal shard at Flame who raised a black flame barrier and the shard shattered on impact with the barrier.

Crystal then slammed her paw on the ground and small crystals started shooting up from the ground around Flame and Flame was wondering what Crystal was doing.

The crystals around Flame started to pulse with electricity and then they shot a bolt of electricity at Flame shocking him to the point where he lost conciseness. The crystal blades on Crystal's armor shattered and Crystal walked to the exit.

"The winner is Crystal" Ignitus yelled and the crowd cheered.

When Crystal walked back into the room she saw Draco looking at her "Nice job, I didn't even have to tell you that the crystals could use electricity for attacking" Draco said.

"Will the next two contestants follow me" another mole came in holding a clipboard "…um…Star and Flash"

So Star and Flash followed the mole to the field and walked to the middle.

**(The Seventh Match)**

"This is going to be easy" Flash said smiling.

"Oh you think so" Star replied sarcastically.

"Oh I know so, you're weak and cause you're a girl" Flash said smiling.

Star got really mad hearing that, but before she could say anything the Guardians announced the fight.

"The next match will be Flash and another new comer to the city, Star" Cyril announced.

"Let the match begin" Ignitus yelled and the crowd was about to cheer till Star slammed her paw on the ground and a cosmic beam erupted from the ground beneath Flash. When it was over Flash was standing up, his entire body scorched and soon fell over unconscious.

"…Uh and the winner is Star" Ignitus said.

Star walked to the exit and after she left the field she could hear the crowd cheering.

She walked back to the room and walked in to see a mole waiting.

"Okay then now since Star is back, will Cynder and Heatwave follow me" the mole said.

Cynder and Heatwave followed the mole to the field and heard the Guardians announce the next match.

**(The Eighth Match)**

Cynder and Heatwave walked onto the field and to the middle of it.

"Let the match begin" Ignitus yelled and earning a cheer from the crowd.

Cynder wanted to finish this match quickly and released her fear breath on Heatwave, but Heatwave was able to dodge the attack and counter with a comet dash at Cynder who activated her time element and moved out of the way and behind Heatwave. To Heatwave it looked like Cynder disappeared.

When Heatwave stopped and landed, he was franticly looking for Cynder till.

"Looking for me" Cynder said behind Heatwave before unleashing a tornado at Heatwave which threw Heatwave towards the wall. But when Heatwave hit the wall he burst into flames and disappeared. Cynder was shocked by the and out of nowhere Heatwave tackled Cynder to the ground but Cynder phased through the ground and did an upper cut slash on Heatwave causing him to be thrown back a few feet.

"This is going to be a tough match" Heatwave said.

"But I'm going to win" Cynder replied.

"Oh and pray tell how are you going to do that?" Heatwave asked.

"Like this" Cynder replied.

And Cynder disappeared using her Time element. Cynder soon appeared right next to Heatwave and started attacking him with slashes and melee attacks till he soon fell to the ground exhausted from the attacks and breathing heavily.

"…you win…good fight" Heatwave said before passing out.

"The winner is Cynder" Ignitus yelled and the crowd went wild.

Cynder walked back to the room passing Spyro and Blizzard walking to their match led by a mole.

"Good luck Spyro" Cynder said as she passed him.

"Thanks" Spyro replied.

**(The Ninth Match)**

"Here it is people, the ninth and final match for today, Spyro and Blizzard" Terrador announced as he say Blizzard and Spyro walk to the middle of the field.

"Let the match begin" Ignitus yelled.

Spyro and Blizzard take up fighting stances and circle each other. Waiting for the other to attack, they kept this up for a while till Blizzard shot and ice shard at Spyro who dodge and shot an electrical bomb at Blizzard and charged him while Blizzard dodged the attack, he was unaware that Spyro was charging him and ended up getting tackled by Spyro and Spyro started slashing Blizzard.

Blizzard getting hit managed to throw Spyro off and attack Spyro with ice claws, Spyro dodging most of the attacks, till Spyro launched a fire bomb at Blizzard who got hit and was thrown back by the explosion. Both dragons were painting and trying to catch their breath.

"Got to say you're not that bad of a fighter" Spyro complimented Blizzard.

"Thanks" Blizzard replied.

"But I'm winning this fight" Spyro said and disappeared.

Blizzard was looking for Spyro till Blizzard saw the shadow underneath him grow. Blizzard looked up and saw a giant bolder with spikes come at him, Blizzard dodged the bolder, but when the bolder hit the ground Spyro shot out of the bolder and shot a bolt of electricity at Blizzard and hit him knocking him out.

"The winner is Spyro" Ignitus yelled and the crowd cheered.

Spyro was walking back to the room and saw that Cynder, Draco, Crystal, Star, Jolt, Ember, and Flame saying god by to Snow and Bolder and was waiting for him.

As Spyro walked up to the group "Let's go back to the temple and get something to eat" Spyro said.

"Sure I could go for something to eat" Draco said and the group started walking back to the temple, as the group was walking back to the temple the people that didn't go to the tournament were staring at Draco because he wasn't wearing his cloak anymore.

When the group reached the temple they saw the Guardians waiting for them.

"That was Extraordinary, exhilarating…" Volteer started but was cut off by Terrador.

"Volteer sip it we know it was exciting to see all their fights" Terrador said.

"How pray tell you did you use…those attacks Draco?" Cyril asked.

"What do you expect from a half dragon" Draco replied.

The Guardians stared at Draco, mouths open and eyes wide as saucers.

"What did you just say?" Ignitus asked.

"I said I'm half dragon, and before you ask any more questions, your find out after the tournament if finished, right now I'm hungry and tired" Draco said and left to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Draco and everyone else got something to eat and headed to bed to rest up for the next fights. When Draco and Crystal were in their room Draco took off his armor and put his swords back into the other dimension.

"Uh…Draco could you help he take off my armor" Crystal asked blushing.

"Sure, since I made it and forgot to show you how to put it on I can do that" Draco replied.

After the armor was taking off both of them crawled into bed and fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

**Me: well tell me how you liked the chapter?**

**Hearts: I loved it brother.**

**Ashe: I liked it too, can't wait for the next chapters to come.**

**Kei: Same here.**

**Rose: Alright everyone, it's been a long day so we should be heading to bed.**

**Ryuu: Yeah let's go Star.**

**Rose: You too Crystal.**

**Draco: Night.**

**Draco, Ryuu, Rose, Star, and Crystal walked out of the room at went to their rooms.**

**Ashe, Kei, and Hearts also did the same and me and Tiamat went to my room and she took my bed and I took my hammock.**

**Tiamat: Good nigh Ryuu.**

**Me: Night Tia.**

**See This, click it and review**

**V**


	11. AN

Hey people, as you know, my name is BlackDragon01 and I have written on this website for over 3 years but I have been reading peoples work here since 2009 and from that day on I fell in love with this website. I loved the originality, I loved the expression, and I loved the talent and skills that people have shown in their writing. I myself have been happy to able to contribute to this great website and experience my own set of writing skills that I never even knew I had. However now, all that is being threatened to be taken away from us and why I might ask? Because of lemons and because of scenes depicting violence.

Now of course I call bullshit on that because of several reasons, one of them being that the administration can't really expect us to believe that they are going to devote all their time towards removing storylines that contain adult themes or scenes of violence (Which they do not clarify specifically at all in what they mean by that) within them. There's no point to it because if that was an issue they were so concerned about then that would have been addressed the moment that people started POSTING them in the first place. You can't tell me that in well over ten years, you decide that you no longer want sex scenes on your site when it's been done multiple times by multiple people during all that time. There's no point to it at all and it's a huge waste of time on both themselves and us.

I want everybody reading this to get off their asses and revolt against this because they are trying to remove our freedom of expression, creativity, and passion with this new act. Too many people have placed too much time into writing stories like these and I'll be damned before I allow a single one to be removed under my watch. If they have a problem with profanity then I'll stop using it, if they don't want sex scenes then I will stop writing them, if they want the violence to be toned down then I'll tone it down, but I'm not going to have my work removed because they want to suddenly change the policy THEY made for us.

They made this website for us to unleash our imagination and I refuse to let them take it from me.

If you agree with me then go to petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

STAND UP AND FIGHT PEOPLE, THEY WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM US


End file.
